Fine Fascination
by Shut Up And Explode
Summary: Yoruichi might have gotten involved with someone she shouldn't have, but she can't seem to let go
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own Bleach**

**Fine Fascination**

Soifon was only in the mid process of waking up. She was still lost somewhere between sleep and consciousness; far enough into her slumber to feel completely relaxed but aware enough to appreciate the softness of the large bed she was currently lying in. She was also aware enough to feel mildly jealous that her own bed was nowhere near this comfortable.

She turned her head and pressed her face into the overstuffed pillow, smiling lazily while she did so. Her mind hazily drifted to thoughts of her own bed; cold and empty, narrow and uncomfortable, and situated in a small under furnished room. It was the antithesis of the room she was currently in. She couldn't actually believe her own luck. _She _hadn't exactly been what Soifon was looking for all those months ago, but she had turned out to be exactly what Soifon had needed.

She was dimly aware of the presence next to the bed; but only opened her eyes when she felt a hand brush over her head. She twisted round, the bed sheets tangling in her legs, and an arm ended up stuck behind her. She cracked open her eyes, winced against the light, and then rubbed at her eyes with her free hand.

"Good morning," Yoruichi's now familiar silky smooth voice said.

"Uh, what time is it?" Soifon asked, keeping her hand over her eyes.

"It's time to get up!" She sounded entirely too cheerful for the morning.

Soifon groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheets up to her chin as she did so. "It's too early," She complained. "Another five minutes."

"Lazy," Yoruichi rebuked, though Soifon could hear the humour in her voice. "If you want a shower then you're going to have to get up now. Besides, I have to go to work soon; so you need to get your lazy ass up."

With another groan Soifon kicked the sheets away from her and sat up, just in time to see a flick of bright purple exiting round the bedroom door. Slowly Soifon managed to extradite herself from the comfort of Yoruichi's bed, her feet landing lightly on the thankfully heated floor. She shuffled her way towards the bathroom, yawning as she went, trying to fight off the last vestiges of sleep.

It didn't take her long to shower, though she usually liked to linger since it was rare that she had the opportunity to. In her own house there was always someone queuing to use the bathroom, so there was a general rule to do whatever you need to do quickly and then get out. At least, that's how it had been once, but old habits were hard to break and Soifon still found herself rushing through her bathroom routine. Yoruichi never seemed to mind how much time she spent in the bathroom, nor question how much hot water Soifon was using while she was in there.

Soifon figured that Yoruichi could afford it. Her apartment was huge, stylishly decorated and decked out with all the latest gadgets. Not to mention that Yoruichi always seemed to be dressed in the latest fashions and all of her clothes were designer. Sometimes Soifon wondered exactly how much money Yoruichi must earn to live her high expenses lifestyle. Not that Soifon would ever ask, part of their _arrangement _was that they didn't ask each other these questions.

And that was just the way Soifon liked it, even if she was sometimes curious about certain aspects of Yoruichi's life.

She padded across the tiled floor; her towel secured tightly around her, and made her way to the sink. The mirror was fogged up and she used her forearm to wipe away the condensation. She frowned at her own reflection, turning her head slowly from side to side and then tilted it back; there was small bruise etched onto her collar bone. With a shrug she turned on the faucet and stole Yoruichi's toothbrush.

* * *

Soifon's feet thudded on the wooden steps of the narrow spiral staircase as she made her way down, buttoning up her shirt as she went. She headed for the kitchen knowing that Yoruichi would be there, and sure enough she found Yoruichi leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee in hand.

"That was quick," She commented with a slight smirk. "For you."

Soifon shrugged. "You said you needed to go to work."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to care," She sipped at her coffee. "There's time for breakfast if you want anything."

"Too early," Soifon said making her way over to the coffee machine to make herself a cup. She could feel Yoruichi's eyes on her as she poured a mug full. "Something wrong?" She asked, turning round to face Yoruichi.

"Nothing," Yoruichi replied.

Soifon sipped her coffee, watching the older woman over the rim of her mug. Yoruichi was dressed smartly in a gray suit, her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and she was wearing a light amount of makeup. It wasn't an unusual look for her, the first time that Soifon had seen her she had been dressed similarly.

"Not want any milk?"

Soifon shook her head. "Coffee tastes better black. Especially proper coffee like this, not the piss poor instant crap."

Yoruichi smiled at that. "Who'd have thought you were such a connoisseur of coffee," Her head tilted to the side for a moment as she looked at Soifon, as though she was considering a puzzle. She set her mug down on the counter top behind her and then crossed the moderate sized kitchen. "Hmm, you're shirt is creased." She said tugging gently on the hem of the offending garment.

Soifon couldn't help but shrug again, "Doesn't really matter."

"You should try to look smart," Yoruichi told her. Her hands brushed across Soifon's shoulders and then down her arms. "If you're staying over's going to be a regular thing then maybe you should leave some clothes here. That way when you leave you won't look like such a scruff."

"Maybe you shouldn't have chucked my clothes across the room."

A slow smirk crawled up Yoruichi's face. "You weren't taking them off fast enough," her hands cupped Soifon's face and she pressed her lips against Soifon's.

Soifon couldn't help but gasp slightly at the feel of Yoruichi's full lips enveloping her own. She felt the tremor of butterflies in her stomach as Yoruichi pressed nearer to her. Yoruichi's fingers threaded through Soifon's short hair, pulling the girl forcefully closer, her demanding tongue practically forcing entrance and Soifon whimpered as heat spread down her abdomen and ever lower, her legs squirming as the feeling intensified.

"Hmm," Yoruichi pulled away. "As much as I'd like this to continue, I really do have to go to work." She planted a quick kiss on Soifon's lips and then turned away, leaving Soifon feeling rather breathless.

Yoruichi moved her empty mug over to the sink and then turned to Soifon, her hand outstretched. Soifon handed her own coffee mug to her and turned away. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and didn't want Yoruichi to see it. She smoothed down her shirt, only now noticing that Yoruichi had been right and it was very creased. She doubted that anyone would notice though, and it was hardly as if she would have time to go home and change.

With a slight sigh she walked from the kitchen and into the living room. Her bag was still on the couch exactly where she had dumped it yesterday. She picked it up and slung it across her shoulder.

"Got everything?" Yoruichi asked walking in from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Soifon answered as she straightened out the strap on her bag.

"Didn't you have a jacket?"

"No."

"Suppose it is pretty warm at the moment," She laughed lightly, moving round the room picking up various bits and pieces that she needed. She stuffed them all into her own bag, a sleek expensive looking satchel. "Where'd I leave my keys?" She scratched at her head as she looked about the room.

Soifon moved over to the side of the room where there were some shelves stacked high with books, CD's and other various items. There was a small shallow bowl set on the middle shelf over to the far right, and in it she could see Yoruichi's car keys. With a small smile, she fished them from the bowl and then turned to face Yoruichi, the keys dangling from her finger.

"Since I found them, can I drive?"

"Hell no!" Yoruichi said emphatically. "I'm the only one allowed to drive my car." She held her hand out and Soifon tossed the keys to her; she snatched them from the air. "'Sides, you don't have a license."

Yoruichi turned and strolled from the room and Soifon followed her out. At the front door they both paused to slip on their shoes, Yoruichi using Soifon as a balance post as she pulled her own on.

Straightening up she turned to Soifon, her hands going to the collar of Soifon's shirt and straightening it out. "Did I ever mention that I really like your uniform?"

"Really? It's kind of plain compared to others," Soifon looked down at herself.

"That's what I like about it. Mine was really fancy and pretentious," She explained still smiling at Soifon. "By the way, do you want a lift to school?"

"Its fine, I'll just walk."

"It's a hell of a walk," Yoruichi checked her watch. "You'll be late."

"I don't really want to cause you any trouble," Soifon looked away feeling heat rise up on her cheeks.

"It's no trouble," Yoruichi said. She opened the door and waved Soifon out. "Let's go."

* * *

Leaning forward in her seat, Soifon fiddled with the buttons on the car radio.

"Hey, hey!" Yoruichi called out. "Don't change the station! I was listening to that."

"You actually like that?" Soifon turned her head and stared at Yoruichi in disbelief.

"How can you not?" Yoruichi demanded. "Sheesh! You kids don't know anything about good music."

Soifon sat back in her seat, crossing her arms haughtily across her chest. "Kids?"

"Don't try to deny it.'

"I'm not a kid," Soifon said indignantly. "I turned-"

"Please don't remind me," Yoruichi cut in. "It only depresses me when I remember how young you are."

"Shouldn't it depress you more when you remember how _old_ you are!"

Yoruichi laughed, "Touche!"

"Anyway, if I'm just a kid then what the hell are you doing with me?"

"Interesting point," Yoruichi conceded.

"It's like you couldn't find anyone your own age to date."

"This is hardly dating," Yoruichi said. "It's just sex."

Soifon scoffed at that, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "Well then, you couldn't find anyone your own age to have sex with."

Soifon expected Yoruichi to be angry, or at least annoyed, but she was still smiling when she replied. "Women my own age have a sexual past." She explained. "You don't. You're perfectly malleable. I can mould you to suit my own sexual needs."

Soifon felt annoyed by this. "So I'm just a toy?"

Yoruichi shrugged her grin widening. "One of my favourites."

Soifon wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned her head away.

"Hey, if you don't like it, we can always end it," Yoruichi said. "I can easily find a new girl to take your place."

Soifon wasn't sure if she believed her. But she felt a slight pang of panic nonetheless. She didn't want things to end with Yoruichi. The woman could be annoying and she was arrogant, but she was also fun and Soifon found her to be a great distraction from the troubles in her life. And she wanted to be a little bit more than merely a toy for Yoruichi's sexual gratification.

"Just drop me off here. I'll walk the rest of the way," She said quietly.

Yoruichi turned her head to look at Soifon. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Soifon nodded.

With a shrug of her slim shoulders, Yoruichi pulled up on the sidewalk. "This mean you're in a mood?"

Soifon opened the door and stepped out, it was only morning but it was already unbearably hot. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she leaned down and looked at Yoruichi through the open door. "I'm not in a mood," She said testily. "I just don't want to be dropped off at the gate by you."

Yoruichi laughed. "Do I embarrass you?"

Sneering, Soifon answered, "The only girls that get dropped off in flashy cars like yours, are the ones screwing businessmen."

"Huh," Yoruichi said, smiling still. "Guess it's rare for one to be screwed by a business woman. You should feel proud, you're special."

"Hardly."

"You don't like those other girls?" Yoruichi teased.

"They're just attention seekers," She said feeling her usual rage when she thought of all the girls that were doing just that. "They're just using them to get expensive presents and to try and look better than the rest of us."

"Jealous? I could buy you presents if you like," Yoruichi mocked. "Sounds a bit like prostitution to me, but whatever."

"I don't want anything from you," Soifon slammed the car door shut and turned on her heel, storming off in the direction of her school. She wasn't sure why she had been so annoyed with Yoruichi. It wasn't as if the woman had done anything. And it wasn't really true that she didn't want anything from Yoruichi, she just wasn't sure what it was that she wanted.

* * *

So that's the first chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think

_Edit – Corrected the grammar and spelling errors, hopefully I got them all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Still don't own Bleach**

I changed the title. There's no real reason for this, I just prefer this one. And thank you for the reviews last chapter, I didn't expect to get so many.

* * *

The day was too hot. The sun was beating down from a cloudless sky, heat lines rising from the baked tarmac. Soifon had retreated to the baseball grounds and was tucked under the bleachers, enjoying the cooling shade. She sat on the ground, her legs tucked beneath her and a book held open in one hand. She didn't like being in the sun, she found that it drained her of energy and left her feeling lethargic and often grumpy.

The sound of gravel crunching beneath foot caught her attention, and she turned her head. Isane Kotetsu stood at the end of the bleachers, her face lined with worry.

"You skipped class," She said, closing the distance. "I said that you weren't feeling well."

Soifon shifted uncomfortably and guilt gnawed at her, she didn't like that Isane had lied for her. She closed the book she was reading and placed it back in her bag. Craning her neck back she looked up to the tall girl. Isane had recently hit a growth spurt and was now easily the tallest girl in the school, much to Soifon's annoyance her growth wasn't showing any signs of slowing down and she was fairly certain that pretty soon Isane would be the tallest person in the school.

"Sorry," She said. "I just didn't feel like going today."

The worried look on Isane's face intensified. "You can't keep skipping class like this, Soifon." Her bag slipped from her shoulder and she reached inside it, withdrawing it she clutched a sheet of paper in her hand. "I picked up the homework for you."

"Thanks," Soifon took the paper from Isane's outstretched hand.

"I tried to call you last night," Isane said. "Your dad said you were out."

Soifon nodded.

"He didn't say where," Isane continued. Her brow furrowed in worry, "I don't think he knew where you were."

"I told him I was staying over at a friend's," Soifon shrugged. She stuffed the homework Isane had given her in her bag, and then climbed to her feet. Dusting off her legs, she took her time straightening out her skirt before addressing Isane further. "I didn't lie to him. I was at a friend's last night."

Isane didn't look convinced. "Alright," She said finally. She turned and started to leave, but then seemed to reconsider, stopping at the end of the bleachers. "I know that it's none of my business, but... Where were you last night?"

Soifon didn't reply, trying to ignore the worry in Isane's large eyes. She wasn't sure how much Isane knew about what she was doing with Yoruichi, and she wasn't in any kind of a hurry to fill in the blanks.

"Right," Isane nodded, realising that Soifon wasn't going to answer her question. "Look, just be careful, Soifon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Soifon snapped.

"W-what? N-nothing..." Isane stammered, flinching back from Soifon's sudden anger. She looked hurt, her face crumpling and Soifon felt bad for causing it. "I just... You have friends here too, Soifon. Remember that."

She turned and walked away, leaving Soifon standing alone in the shadows and unsure as to what she was feeling.

* * *

Soifon had only been knocking on the door a short while when it was answered. Yoruichi looked puzzled to see her. She stepped back though and held the door open for Soifon, who entered without uttering a word. She moved quickly up the narrow hallway and to the lounge. The lighting was dim, comfortingly so, and a soft piano piece played quietly through the speakers that were fixed to the corners of the room.

"I wasn't expecting you tonight," Yoruichi said, stepping past Soifon. She moved to the small table that was set at the far end of the room, and sat down. On the table was an open laptop and various bits of paper were strewn across the top. A glass of wine was set next to the laptop, a faded pink liquid inside. Soi guessed that it was rosé, but she knew that she wasn't an expert in wine by any mean.

She was slightly surprised by Yoruichi's attire. She was used to seeing the older woman in smart suits or, occasionally, nothing at all. Tonight Yoruichi was dressed casually in loose fitting jean and a long sleeve, black top that hung nicely to her figure. Most surprising of all as the pair of glass she was wearing, Soifon hadn't ever seen her wearing glasses before.

"I didn't know that you needed glasses," Soifon said.

Yoruichi tapped at her laptop for a moment before answering, "Yeah, I just need them when I'm using a computer. Though, I guess I should probably wear them while watching TV as well." She paused and looked thoughtful. "And probably for driving."

That wasn't a very comforting thought, and Soifon made a mental note not to get in the car with Yoruichi again unless she was wearing her glasses. Yoruichi straightened out her glasses, though they didn't need it and then started back at her work.

"You drink while working?" Soifon asked, pointing at the half-empty glass of wine.

Yoruichi shrugged. "Sometimes," she answered. "I was having one now, and I was planning on having a second while I took a bath. It's a great way to relax on a Friday evening."

Soifon didn't reply. She sat down on the couch, drawing her legs up to herself and watched Yoruichi as she worked. Yoruichi's hair was scraped back into a messy ponytail; strands of loose hair hung down and framed her face. She wasn't wearing any makeup as far as Soifon could see. Soifon found it somewhat unusual and unnerving to see Yoruichi in such a casual state since she had only seen her dressed impeccably smart before now.

Eventually, the silence grated on Soifon's nerves, and she was motivated to break it.

"How long are you going to be?"

"Dunno," Yoruichi didn't look up from her work. "However long this takes. I probably won't have time to play tonight."

"Okay," Soifon tried not to sound disappointed by this. She fidgeted with her jeans, grasping the fabric in her hands and then releasing it, repeatedly. "Do you want me to leave?"

Yoruichi raised her head. "No. You can stay. Just don't be making too much noise."

"So I can't have the TV on?"

Yoruichi smiled, "No, you can't have the TV on."

"Can I change the music then?" Soifon stood up and made her way to the iPod's docking station.

"No," Yoruichi replied. "This is one of my favourites."

Soifon pulled a face. As far as she was concerned, Yoruichi had terrible taste in music. She didn't even recognise the soothing piano piece that was currently playing.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Yoruichi asked.

"No."

"Really?" She sounded sceptical. "When I was at school all I seemed to do was homework."

"Maybe you went to a better school."

"Probably," Yoruichi agreed. "But yours has a pretty high standard too. I bet the entrance exams were difficult and that they expect their students to maintain a high grade average."

"I've already done my homework," Soifon lied. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had done her homework.

Yoruichi shrugged and went back to her work. Soifon took the new silence as an opportunity to nose around the room. She looked through the books on the shelves: a few on business, some classics in hardback, surprisingly a couple of mangas and finally some romance novels. Soifon smirked and pulled one off of the shelf; it was worn and looked as though it had been read often. The cover showed a half-dressed samurai wielding a sword, with an equally undressed woman at his feet and clutching his bare leg and a sickening look of devotion on her face, gazing up at him.

"You read trashy romance?" Soifon looked over to Yoruichi, who laughed at the accusation.

"My friend writes them," She explained. "They're surprisingly good. Bit of action, a lot of smut... no real story to speak of. One of them is dedicated to me." She sounded very pleased by this.

Soifon rifled through the other books until she found the one that was dedicated to Yoruichi. The author had also signed it.

"_To Yoruichi_," Soifon read aloud. "_My best gal. This makes us even_." Soifon frowned. "Did he owe you for something?"

"Not really, but he felt like he did."

"Are they all about samurai?" This book too had a half-nude samurai on the cover.

"Mine's got ninjas in it," Yoruichi replied.

"Lame," Soifon scoffed. She took the book and went to the couch, fully intending on reading it and then picking it apart, proving that it was a terrible read. "Kyoraku Shunsui... Never heard of him."

"One of my other friends writes children's books," Yoruichi said. "I could get you one of those, if you prefer."

Soifon shook her head. "I'll stick with this. Can I have a glass of wine?"

"No," Yoruichi said emphatically. "You're underage."

"So? I've drunk before."

"Not the point," Yoruichi said. "While you're here, I'm technically responsible for you, and I'm liable for what happens to you."

"Just one glass," Soifon reasoned.

Yoruichi shook her head. "Sorry, but the answer is still no."

"Hypocrite," Soifon mumbled under her breath.

Yoruichi looked at her, a perfectly sculpted brow rising above the frame of her glasses. "Excuse me?"

Soifon shifted uncomfortably under the older woman's gaze. She stared intently at the book in her hands, not even reading the words that were printed on the page. She could feel heat spreading up her neck and infusing her cheeks with a furious blush. Her lips were dry and she licked them before answering.

"You're a hypocrite," She continued, still not looking at Yoruichi. "You won't let me have a drink because I'm underage, but you're perfectly happy to do... other stuff... with me that I'm also underage for."

She wondered how far she could push Yoruichi before the woman became angry. She also wondered why on earth she was suddenly pushing this issue. It had never been a problem for them before.

Yoruichi exhaled loudly. "You're right," She said finally after a long pause. "Get out."

Soifon's eye widened and she looked up; Yoruichi had turned back to her work and was sifting through a file. She was frowning and her jaw was clenched, her mouth set in a hard line. The wine glass was now empty and Soifon had a feeling that Yoruichi had downed the contents in a single gulp.

"You want me to go?" She asked after a moment.

"Yes," Yoruichi replied softly, still not looking at Soifon.

Soifon hunkered down, drawing her knees up to her chest and remained still. She opened the book again and made another attempt to read it. Yoruichi didn't say anything, so Soifon figured that she didn't really want her to leave. At least, she hoped that she didn't want her to go.

* * *

Yoruichi stretched, her neck clicked and she grunted. The report she was writing had taken her a lot longer to finish than she had first anticipated. She looked over her laptop to the couch, where Soifon was curled up and sleeping. The girl certainly hadn't helped Yoruichi with her work, her suddenly near hostile attitude had knocked Yoruichi off kilter and she had spent a great deal of time just staring blankly at the screen.

Standing, Yoruichi started to tidy up her things. She didn't like to leave a mess, and whatever clutter she had in her home was organised. Once she had one that, she picked up the empty glass ad took it to the kitchen, leaving it on the bench next to the dink. She then made her way back to the living room and turned off the music.

Sighing, she turned to the couch and the sleeping form of Soifon. She was a little unsure of what to do here. She was half tempted to wake her up and order her to go home, but she didn't. If she woke her up she'd no doubt just take her to her bedroom and have sex with her. The thought brought a heavy sense of guilt, and Yoruichi had to physically shake herself to clear it.

Instead of waking the girl like she should have, Yoruichi went to her bedroom and retrieved a fleece quilt from her wardrobe. She returned to the living room and draped it over Soifon, tucking the girl in. Gently, she ran her fingers across Soifon's face, brushing back the hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"What's so messed up in your life that you need to hide over here?" Yoruichi murmured, wondering out loud. She watched Soifon for a few more seconds, and the turned away, making her way back to her bedroom to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

And there's chapter two. I know this is all moving fairly slowly, but it will pick up the pace soon. Reviews are welcome and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. No flames though, I don't really see the point in them.

_Edit – Corrected grammar and spelling and other stuff._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews!

Lady Poison Dreams – Haha, good point. I was wondering if I should up the rating, if only because of the fairly large age difference between them. I don't really plan on putting any smut in this though (sorry to disappoint?) but there certainly will be some uh... risqué situations.

So, with that in mind, if anyone thinks that I should up the rating to M then just shout.

* * *

Yoruichi groaned as she heard the soft hum of her alarm clock jar her from sleep. For a moment she ignored it, burrowing her face into her over stuffed pillow. The noise was insistent though, and she was forced reach over to the clock and blindly tried to switch it off. It took several attempts, but eventually she managed it. Rolling onto her back she rubbed at her eyes. It was just past eight and really far too early to be getting up on a Saturday morning. She turned her head and looked to the other side of the bed, it was empty.

She felt disappointed, only now realising that she had been hoping that Soifon would have woken up during the night and made her way to the bedroom.

"Stupid," She hissed at herself. Kicking the sheets away from her, she sat up. Considering the way Soifon had been acting last night, why on earth would she have wanted to join Yoruichi? If Soifon had any sense (and sometimes Yoruichi found herself wondering if the girl _did_ have any sense) then she would have left the moment she woke.

Standing, Yoruichi ruffled her hair with her hands before yawning and then grabbing her robe. She made her way from the bedroom, tying the sash around her waist as she went. She wasn't at all surprised to find the living room empty. The blanket that she had draped over Soifon the previous night was lying in a crumpled heap at one end of the couch. Rolling her eyes, Yoruichi picked it up and carefully folded it, placing it back down on the couch neatly. She took a moment to straighten out the cushions as well, never liking to leave any kind of mess in her apartment.

The sound of cups slinking together drew her attention to the kitchen. A smile made its way up Yoruichi's face, and she headed into the room where she figured Soifon would be.

"My hero," she murmured, watching the younger girl as she stirred the contents of the mug in her hand. "You made me coffee."

Soifon raised her head and a small blush coloured her cheeks. "I didn't mean to wake you," she said after a brief pause, in which she hung her head and hunched her shoulders. She almost looked guilty, which made Yoruichi feel confused.

"You didn't," Yoruichi replied. She crossed the kitchen and took one of the mugs from Soifon, inhaling the aroma of freshly made coffee. "That smells really good."

"I'm, uh, glad," Soifon said weakly. She turned her head away from Yoruichi and shuffled back, increasing the distance between them.

"You okay?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'm fine," Soifon said quickly, a little too quickly. She rubbed at her arm and focussed her gaze on the counter top.

Yoruichi sighed. She set down her mug and took hold of Soifon's chin in her hand, tilting the girls' head back so that she had no choice but to look at Yoruichi. Except that her grey eyes slid off to the side, deliberately away from Yoruichi.

"Right," Yoruichi murmured. "Are you sure? You don't look fine. Actually you're acting pretty weird."

Much to Yoruichi's surprise, Soifon's bottom lip quivered and she swallowed. Was she going to cry?

Suppressing an exasperated sigh, Yoruichi moved her hand from Soifon's chin and placed it round the back of her head instead. She pulled her closer and into a small hug, the girl's face pressed into her shoulder.

"I'm not angry with you," She said. "If that's what you're thinking, even if you were acting like a brat last night."

"Oh," Soifon uttered, the sound muffled into Yoruichi's chest.

Yoruichi dropped her arm from Soifon and stepped back, retrieving her coffee from the bench. She retreated across the room and away from Soifon. "Let's drink these and then head out. I'll buy us both breakfast," She looked back over her shoulder at Soifon. "I think we should re-evaluate those rules you set out at the beginning."

Yoruichi didn't wait for Soifon to reply, she left the room and the girl behind her. She felt... confused, and she didn't like it.

* * *

Soifon watched as Yoruichi heaped yet more sugar into her cup of coffee, stirring it between spoonfuls and eventually tapping the spoon against the rim of the mug once she was satisfied that her beverage was sweet enough. They had finished breakfast, and Soifon had been amazed at the amount that Yoruichi had eaten, the woman had consumed enough for at least two other people. Eyeing the woman's perfect curves Soifon couldn't help but wonder where she put it all.

"So," Yoruichi said finally. "We need to talk."

She had seemed a lot more withdrawn this morning, Soifon had noticed. And had seemed hesitant in the way she moved and spoke, and there had been a gentleness that Soifon had not experienced before. It was gone now though, and amusement glittered in Yoruichi's golden eyes again signalling that she was back to her usual self.

Soifon shrugged in response. "I guess," she said.

Yoruichi tilted her head to the side. "You guess? You don't think there's been a little bit of a problem between us the past couple of days."

"I thought I was just acting like a brat?"

"See! That's what I'm talking about," Yoruichi smirked at her. "What's with all the back chat I've been getting lately? I don't remember doing anything to deserve it."

Soifon shrugged again. Yoruichi was staring at her, her own brow furrowed in what might have been concern.

"Are you going to contribute to this conversation?" Yoruichi asked.

"I already did," Soifon snapped. "There's nothing else to say. And I thought you wanted to end it. You said it yourself; it would be no problem finding another girl to take my place."

Yoruichi's eyes went wide. "Is that what this is about?" She actually sounded surprised, and then she laughed. "I was joking. I didn't actually mean that. Honestly, one teenager is more than enough problems to deal with."

Soifon stared at her in confusion. "But you said-"

"Soifon," Yoruichi cut her off, her voice gentle, careful and perhaps tinged with regret. "I was_ joking. _I honestly didn't mean that, I was only teasing you. And this is exactly why I think we should look over those rules of yours." she sighed and scratched at the back of her head, her gaze flickering off to the side as though she was making sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "I think that you're starting to expect too much from me. This ... thing, we've got going on, we agreed that there would be no strings attached to it. It was just about sex. That was the deal. This is not a relationship, and I am not obligated to deal with whatever crap you've got going on in your life."

Soifon cringed in on herself. She didn't like the way Yoruichi was looking at her, like she was actually worried and cared about her. "I never said that you were," Soifon said.

"Then stop treating my place as some sort of refuge," Yoruichi replied. "And stop pushing me. I don't care what you say; you can't drink in my apartment. It's my home and what I say goes, got that?"

Soifon nodded.

"Good. And while we're on the subject of illegal activities," She continued. "How about you stop flaunting our age difference in my face. I don't think you appreciate how much trouble I could get in because of this."

"Sorry," Soifon mumbled.

"Tch!" Yoruichi rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"It's not my fault you're old though."

Golden eyes bored into her in a flat stare. "I am not old. I'm not even thirty yet."

Soifon shrugged once more. "That's good to know. Thirty is half dead."

Yoruichi shook her head, smile still in place. "Thirty is not old. Thirty is still very young."

"Half way to sixty," Soifon reasoned. "I bet it's all downhill from thirty. Everything will start to sag." She cast a critical eye down Yoruichi's' perfectly toned body, hidden beneath her clothes for now.

Yoruichi actually laughed. "Well you'll just have to find yourself a younger model when that happens."

"So... you're not ending things, then?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "No. Not yet at any rate," she placed her elbow down on the table top and rested her chin on her palm. "You know, you're allowed to end things if you want. That was part of the deal too."

"I don't want things to end."

Yoruichi's brow creased. "You sure? You'd probably be better off with a girl your own age."

"I don't really like the girls my age," Soifon replied. "I don't get on with them. Or with anyone at school, really."

"Why does that not surprise me," Yoruichi muttered. "And why do I feel like you're going to more trouble than your worth?"

Soifon shrugged.

"Stop shrugging at me," Yoruichi said, laughing again and shaking her head. "It's not a real answer."

Soifon actually smiled, rubbing at her arm nervously as she felt Yoruichi's golden eyes gaze at her. She was never entirely sure if Yoruichi was laughing at her or with her, but she seemed to amuse the woman no matter the situation.

Yoruichi sipped at her coffee. "In all seriousness though, there are a few things I want to ask you."

"Why?" Soifon questioned. Part of their arrangement was that they didn't ask each other questions and that they didn't delve into the other's personal life, and Soifon desperately wanted it to stay that way.

All the playfulness dropped from Yoruichi features and she looked a lot more serious. "Where do your parents think you are when you stay over?"

"They think I'm at a friends'," Soifon answered honestly. "I don't ever tell them which friend though. They never ask either. I don't think they care."

Yoruichi frowned. "I'm sure they do care. That's just your teenage melodrama kicking in," She sighed. "And where do your friends think you are?"

Soifon thought of Isane and how worried she had looked. "I don't know," Soifon said. "I've never told them."

"Right," Yoruichi nodded. "I've got to say, when I was your age my dad would have freaked out if I was staying out at odd hours."

"Shouldn't your mom have freaked too."

"She wouldn't have known," Yoruichi said, her smile rising back on her face.

Soifon gave her a quizzical look.

"My parents got divorced when I was five," Yoruichi explained. "I loved with my mom until I was eleven. But then she met this guy and remarried, naturally they didn't want a kid hanging around so I was sent to live with my dad. Never mind that I hadn't actually spoken to him since the divorce," She laughed ruefully here. "Or that he's the workaholic type and had rarely spoken to me before the divorce. And when I landed back here, I found out that my dad had remarried as well and I had a step-brother. It was all a bit of a mess, to say the least."

"You have a step-brother?"Soifon said in surprise.

Yoruichi nodded. "Yeah, he's a great guy. We fought a bit as kids, but we're really close now," She took another sip of her coffee. "Well, that just broke the 'no background info' rule. I rarely speak to my mom now, in case you were wondering."

"It must have been weird getting used to having a sibling."

"Not really. It helped that we're the same age, I think," Yoruichi said. "What about you? I know that you're not an only-child."

"What makes you think that?" Soifon didn't ever remember mentioning her brothers, but she supposed that might have at some point.

"You don't talk like one," Yoruichi explained. "There's a certain arrogance to only-Childs'. They never had to share anything or compete for attention the way kids with siblings did. You don't seem to have that arrogance, so I'm assuming that you have a brother or sister, probably more than one and I'd also hazard a guess that you're the youngest."

IT was a little bit scary that Yoruichi had read her so accurately. She couldn't possibly see how Yoruichi could tell she had brothers or that she was the youngest, and there was just no way that she could know this. Soifon rubbed at her arm as she thought of her brothers. She didn't know what to say to Yoruichi, she didn't have to answer her but she also felt as though she owed the woman an answer. Especially since Yoruichi had just revealed so much information about herself.

As if reading her thoughts, Yoruichi said, "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to.2

"It's just..." Soifon trailed off. "I mean..." Why was it so difficult to talk about them?

"Sister?" Yoruichi asked. "Brother?"

Soifon nodded.

"So you have a brother," Yoruichi smiled at her.

"I suppose..."

Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow in amused confusion. "You suppose? You either have one or you don't, which is it."

"Five. I have... had... I have five brothers." It shouldn't be this difficult to talk about them. Soifon felt confused though, she wasn't sure how to explain it you Yoruichi or even if she wanted to. She hadn't spoken of her brothers in what felt like a long time.

"Five?" Yoruichi exclaimed. "And you're the only girl?" She laughed loudly. "Goodness, that must be hell!"

Soifon actually managed to crack a smile. "I guess," she shrugged again. "I don't think it was that bad."

Yoruichi's smile softened and the look she directed at Soifon seemed almost concerned, or even outright worry, Soifon wasn't too sure. She found it difficult at times to discern what Yoruichi was thinking from her expressions.

"I'm glad we got this sorted out," Yoruichi said. "And just so we're clear, I don't mind you being round at mine at all. Just give me a bit of warning before hand in case I'm working or something."

"Oaky, I can do that," Soifon replied.

"And you can't be round tonight," Yoruichi said. "I'm going out so I won't be there."

"Going to go get drunk?" Soifon guessed.

"I'm technically working again," Yoruichi explained. "I have a potential client to win over, which means I have to pretend to get drunk and sing a lot of karaoke."

Soifon stared at her. "What the hell do you do?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "It's not an unusual way to gain a clients favour. Anyways," She drained the last of her coffee. "I think we've babbled enough. It's time to go. Do you want a lift home?"

"Uh, yeah," Soifon said, not actually meaning it. She didn't want to go home at all, she'd much rather spend the day with Yoruichi.

They were just exiting the small café when Soifon realised something that might work in her favour. "My phone," She exclaimed, patting her empty pocket. "I left it at yours."

Yoruichi stared at her a moment. "Why do I feel like you planned this? Come on," She nudged Soifon in the direction of her car. "We'll call by mine to get your phone first."

* * *

As soon as Yoruichi opened the door p her apartment, Soifon squeezed past and made a beeline towards the living room. Yoruichi closed the door behind her and kicked off her shoes, she had a feeling it would be a while before they left again. She followed after Soifon and stopped in the doorway, watching the girl as she scrambled round the couch looking for her a phone.

She had brothers... Yoruichi wondered if Soifon realised her little slip there. Yoruichi couldn't help but feel curious as to what had happened. Soifon had been quick to correct herself, but Yoruichi wasn't fooled. She understood a little more now, though she wasn't entirely sure she was happy with what she had discovered. They were dead, she guessed and she found herself wondering when they had died.

"Found it!" Soifon said loudly. She straightened up, holding her phone triumphantly in one hand. She turned round, a rare smile on her face. It slipped off though when she caught Yoruichi's eye. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," Yoruichi crossed the room and closed the distance between them. She took hold of the phone and looked at it. "That's an old model."

Soifon flushed. "We don't all have your money."

Yoruichi tossed the phone carelessly to the side. "If you want I'll buy you a new one."

Soifon shook her head. "I don't want presents from you."

No, Yoruichi agreed. Soifon just wanted a little bit of escapism from her. She ran her hand along Soifon face and to the back of her head, her fingers tangling in the short mesh of dark hair. She pulled her closer and kissed her, gently. She felt Soifon's lips comply beneath her own, her mouth opening and inviting her entrance, which Yoruichi gladly took advantage of. Her hands slipped down her body, running down her sides and settling on her slim hips.

Soifon pressed closer into her. She whimpered slightly when Yoruichi pushed her hands underneath her shirt and raked her fingers up her ribs, eliciting a shiver from the girl.

It was a little bit too easy, Yoruichi thought, and entirely too enjoyable. She wondered where the little voice in the back of her head was, and why it wasn't telling her that what she was doing was oh so very wrong.

* * *

Again, reviews and constructive criticism is both wanted and welcomed. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter too, and thanks again for all the reviews so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've upped the rating to M since that's what the majority wanted. Just to reiterate though, there will be no smut.**

**

* * *

**

Soifon was bored. She was sat in her room, alone on a Saturday night with absolutely nothing to do. She had really hoped to be spending the night over at Yoruichi's doing... stuff, but the older woman was off out somewhere and probably not thinking about Soifon at all. The thought depressed Soifon more than she was willing to admit. She was sat on the floor, leaning back against her rolled up futon. An open book was rested on her legs and she was actually attempting to do some schoolwork.

Her room was small, easily the smallest room in the house. There wasn't room for a proper bed and that was why she had a futon. All of her brothers had had their own beds, but then they had been forced to share a room and she had one on her own. She supposed that that evened it out. And she knew from experience that their bunks were shockingly uncomfortable. And so very empty now.

She closed the text book with a snap and then tossed it aside, her hand going to her head. Thinking about her brothers brought mixed feelings. The room next to hers' had been theirs, but now it was empty. Her father had stripped it bare and then locked the door, and no one was allowed in but him. He had taken anything from the house that might have belonged to one of them and thrown it away. It was like they had never existed. Soifon wasn't sure how to feel about this. She didn't really know how she felt about her brothers or about their deaths. Sad, she guessed, but also guilty and very angry.

She shifted to her knees and picked up her discarded phone, she had no new messages. She felt disappointed, she had been hoping that Yoruichi would text her. It was a stupid hope, Yoruichi had better things to do than be wasting her time sending Soifon messages. She probably had better things to be doing than spending any of her time with Soifon. Not for the first time, Soifon wondered why Yoruichi put up with her. Except, unless it was actually, as Yoruichi had joked, just for the ... (Soifon blushed) ... sex.

Sighing, Soifon grabbed her phone and checked it again. Still no messages. Soifon made the mental decision to go round to Yoruichi's first thing in the morning. But for tonight – she flicked through her contacts list until she came to Isane's name – she should probably make an effort with her friends, if only to stop them from snooping in her life.

* * *

Yoruichi winced and resisted the urge to cover her ears with her hands. She was sat in a karaoke booth listening to Kyroaku murder _Like a Virgin. _She didn't think she'd ever be able to listen to the song again once he was though with it. He seemed to be enjoying himself though. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol he had consumed and his long hair had come loose from its tie and was now spilled across his face.

Jushiro was sat opposite her, feigning enjoyment at his boyfriend's rendition of a 'classic'.

"Did your meeting go well, Yoruichi-San?" He asked, turning away from Kyoraku just as he started dancing.

Yoruichi sipped at her drink before answering. "I think so. He said he would call on Monday. He seemed impressed with what I was offering."

"That's good," Jushiro smiled.

"Yeah," Yoruichi nodded her agreement. She winced just as Kyoraku hit a particularly high, loud and completely off-key note. Jushiro didn't seem to notice.

Yoruichi had known both Jushiro and Kyoraku for several years now, having met them through work. Both were writers, but with very different styles. Jushiro favoured children's literature, while Kyoraku, as Soifon had discovered, wrote smutty romance novels. Jushiro was also part of the governing body of a local high school, though his actual involvement in the school was minimal.

Thinking of Soifon caused Yoruichi to frown. For the umpteenth time that night, she checked her phone. She had honestly expected to have received at least one text from the girl. Soifon didn't usually take any notice when Yoruichi told her that she was busy, and instead would bombard her with texts and phone calls, usually resulting in her winding up at Yoruichi's apartment for the night. Yoruichi actually felt worried that she hadn't received a single message from Soifon.

"Are you expecting a call?" Jushiro enquired.

"Uhh... no, no," Yoruichi slipped her phone into her purse. "Just finding things to do with my hands. Hey, Jushiro," Yoruichi said, an idea suddenly cropping up in her mind. "What school did you say you were on the council for?"

"Seireitei High School," He answered. "It's a good school, very prestigious. The entrance exam is extremely difficult."

"Hmm," Yoruichi leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table. "Could you do me a favour? There's a student at that school that I want to learn more about." It was fortunate for her that Jushiro worked at the school that Soifon attended.

"For work?"

"Of course," Yoruichi smiled at him. "I know it's slightly unethical to ask you, but you also know that I would never share the information."

Jushiro rubbed at his chin as he considered her request. "Well, it would depend. What exactly do you want to know about this student?"

"Nothing personal. Grades, how they're getting on..." Yoruichi shrugged. "What clubs she attends, if any, maybe a bit about her social interactions."

"That's quite a lot," Jushiro chuckled. "I'll see what I can do. What's the student's name?"

Yoruichi faltered. Soifon couldn't possibly be her real name, could it? It was only at this moment that Yoruichi began to fully grasp how little she knew about Soifon. "Umm, well this is embarrassing," She laughed. "I don't actually know."

Jushiro seemed surprised. "That's not like you. Huh, find out the students name and then call me."

"Will do," Yoruichi promised. "Uh... I don't suppose the name Soifon rings any bells?"

Jushiro shook his head, smiling banally. "Nope. Sorry," He said. "I don't know the students individually. But if you like, I can see of the name crops up."

"I think it's a nickname," Yoruichi admitted. "I doubt the school would have her registered as that."

"But if she's in any clubs then she may be use her nickname for them."

Yoruichi perked at that bit of information.

"Should I be worried for this girl?"

Yoruichi laughed. "No, no, it's nothing bad. I just need a little bit more information on her."

"Why?"

"Uhh..." That was a very good question - Why did Yoruichi want to know more about Soifon? Perhaps it was because she knew that Soifon wouldn't share any information about herself and Yoruichi needed to sate her curiosity.

A look of surprise crossed Jushiro's face, and he reached into his pocket for his phone. "Hello? Oh, it's you." Jushiro's wide eyes went to Yoruichi.

"Someone interesting?" Yoruichi asked.

Jushiro smiled warmly and said, "You guessed right, she's here. And... wow... you're here too." Jushiro's gaze lifted above Yoruichi's head and he stared at someone behind her.

Slowly, Yoruichi turned. Her smile widened into a full blown grin when she saw who was standing behind her. He was just in the process of slipping his phone back into his pocket, blonde hair mussed up and hanging into his eyes and he was in desperate need of a shave. She couldn't possibly have been happier to see him.

"Kisuke!" She jumped out of her seat and pulled her step-brother into a warm hug.

He hugged her back. "It's been a long time, Yoruichi."

"Too long, you jerk!" she thumped him playfully on the arm. "You are allowed to call me."

He laughed, "The same goes for you."

She shrugged at that. "Too much effort. And I'd just have to listen to lame stories about your life," she said, still grinning at him. "What are you doing here? And how the hell did you know where to find me?"

"Ooh, Kisuke's here," Kyoraku cooed from the other end of the booth. "Would you like to join us?"

"No, no, I wouldn't want to get in the way." Kisuke waved his hand dismissively. "I just wanted to speak to Yoruichi here."

His voice sounded a little bit serious and it made Yoruichi feel apprehensive. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing too serious," Kisuke replied. "But uh, if you don't mind, could we speak in private?"

Yoruichi nodded and made her goodbyes to Jushiro and Kyroaku, who waved her off happily.

* * *

"You lost your job?" Yoruichi repeated in disbelief. "Why? What did you do?"

"There's no need to look so stern," Kisuke mumbled. They were walking down the street now, side by side and it felt like no time at all had passed since they'd last spoken. "It was a misunderstanding."

Yoruichi gave him a skeptical look.

"I mean it. Some funds may have gone missing and I might have had far more money for my department than I was supposed to have... but nothing all that serious."

"Kisuke," Yoruichi groaned.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Very. I'm more disappointed though," She said, unable to stop the small smile from creeping up her face. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I don't think any other University will hire me... so... I guess I'm going to have to get a regular job or something."

She shook her head. "You want me to give you a job then."

He didn't say anything.

"Fine!" She elbowed him as they walked. "I'll give you a job with me. You can fix the computers or something; we always need new IT lackeys."

"Sounds great!"

They walked in silence for a moment, simply enjoying the other's presence. "Where are you staying?" Yoruichi enquired.

"Some motel somewhere," Kisuke answered.

"Really?"

"Nah, not really. I haven't got a clue where I'm staying."

"Do I have to do everything for you?" She wondered aloud sounding exasperated. "You can stay with me."

"Yosh!" Kisuke threw his hands up in victory.

"Just for now," Yoruichi clarified. "I don't have the space to keep you indefinitely. Once you start earning some money then you have to find your own place. And I reserve the right to demand the place to myself, without giving you any prior notice."

"Sounds fair," Kisuke said, and then he sniggered. "Does this mean that you're seeing someone?"

"I might be," Yoruichi smiled.

"'bout time!" Kisuke exclaimed happily. "You've been single for what? Four years now?"

"No! It's not been that long."

"Let's see... You met she-who-will-not-be-named in your first year of college, and you two were together for, what? Five years?"

"Seven."

"Wow... Seven whole years. And that means you've been single for three years."

"Two!" Yoruichi countered. "Close to three."

"If you say so," He was smiling. "Do I get to meet the lucky lady?"

"I uh... I'm sure you'll cross paths." And Yoruichi was not looking forward to that happening. "It's nothing serious, and I really don't think it'll ever be anything all that serious."

"So it's a fling? That's fun too. Tell me about her."

"No."

"Why not?" Kisuke stopped walking and stared at Yoruichi. "I'm going to find out eventually so you may as well tell me all about her." Yoruichi remained silent. "Okay, well, is she hot?"

"Puh-leeeease!" Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, I suppose that was a given. Did you meet her at work?"

"No!"

"Through work?"

Yoruichi hesitated. "Technically, yes."

"Hmm," Kisuke nodded his head sagely. "She older than you?"

"Not a chance!"

"So younger, you cradle snatcher, you!"

It was a little bit unsettling just how close to the mark Kisuke's moronic insult hit.

"But you met her through work, so she can't be all that much younger," he continued. "I'm guessing you met her at a function, so probably in a hotel bar. She must be at least twenty then – college student?"

"She's not a college student."

"But she is twenty?"

"No."

Kisuke made a surprised noise. "Over twenty."

Yoruichi didn't answer.

Kisuke stopped walking again. "I'm really hoping right now that your silence is an affirmation that she's older than twenty."

Yoruichi quickened her pace. "It's late, we should be getting back."

Kisuke jogged up to Yoruichi and grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her to a stop. He was smirking, but she could see the concern in his eyes. "Yoruichi," He said. "How old is she?"

Yoruichi licked her lips and swallowed before mumbling her reply. She really hoped that Kisuke would either not hear her or would mishear and assume an older age. She wasn't that lucky. His eyes widened and he dropped his hand from her arm.

"SIXTEEN!" he bellowed.

"Shh! don't shout it out!" She looked back over her shoulder, half expecting to see people listening into their conversation.

"B-but, sixteen," He stared at her. "She's still in High School." He paused and looked thoughtful. "She is in High School, right?"

"Yes she's in High School," Yoruichi confirmed. "Please don't go round telling people. I obviously don't want this getting out."

"How the hell did you meet her through work?"

"It was the company's New Year party, it was held at a hotel," Yoruichi explained. "It was an open bar and the security was lax. A Bunch of High School kids snuck in, she was one of them. I didn't know she was sixteen when I met her, she told me she was eighteen."

"Hmm."

"I wasn't going to do anything at first. But then a bunch of people, Shinji and a few others, said that I'd been out of 'the game' for too long and it was a perfect opportunity to end my ... dry run, as he put it." Yoruichi sighed. "You know I'm not a good drinker, and I'd had a few too many. She came up to talk to me, introduced herself and said that she was a college student and was studying journalism. I fell for it."

"So she hit on you?" Kisuke laughed loudly. "Here was me thinking that you'd creepily preyed upon a young and impressionable girl, when it was the exact opposite. From the sounds of it, she took complete advantage of you."

"Yeah, well." Yoruichi rubbed at the back of her head. "It wasn't until about a month later that I found out that she was only sixteen. I tried to get rid of her, but she's very insistent."

Kisuke was still laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Yeah, it is," He said.

"I'm not really sure how to handle it."

"Leave her," Kisuke suggested. "She's far, far too young for you and this will only end in tears. Or jail."

"Thanks Kisuke."

"You're welcome."

They walked in silence.

"I'm not angry with you," Kisuke said eventually. "I'm not even disappointed or anything like that. I'm just surprised – who'd have thought that you'd have a High School girl fetish?"

"I don't!" Yoruichi slapped his arm.

"Haha! You're a pervert!"

"Shut up!" Yoruichi yelled, unable to stop Kisuke infectious laugh from affecting her.

"Is it the uniform?"

"I'm not listening to you, Kisuke!" Yoruichi placed her hands over her ears. She could still hear Kisuke laughing though, and it made her smile. She'd half expected him to admonish her actions, but true to form, he had taken her aide. She knew that she always had an ally in Kisuke. Now she just had to wonder how Soifon would react to her eccentric step-brother, something told Yoruichi that it was going to be an interesting meeting.

* * *

**I know that it's a cop put to have Kisuke as Yoruichi's brother, but I'm honestly sick of all those fics that go down the unrequited love route. It's all gets a little bit samey after a while.**

**Reviews are still appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Soifon rapped her knuckles against Yoruichi's front door once more. It was unusual for her to take so long to answer it. Soifon could only assume that she had had far too much to drink last night and was now sleeping off the effects. Perhaps she should have called first? Sighing, Soifon decided to give up and turned to leave. She'd made it to the top of the stairs when she heard the latch on the door. She turned, smiling and dashed back to the door looking forward to seeing what kind of state Yoruichi was in.

Only it wasn't Yoruichi at the door. It was a man, a half naked and still half-asleep man.

He yawned, "Can I help you?"

Soifon continued staring at him. Her jaw had dropped and her went as wide as saucers. Who was this man? And what was he doing in Yoruichi's apartment?

"Who is it, Kisuke?" Yoruichi's voice called out from inside the darkened apartment.

Soifon looked past the man just as Yoruichi stepped out into the narrow hallway, she was wearing only a long shirt and her hair was mussed up. Soifon looked back to the man; he was only in his boxer shorts.

"Right," Soifon muttered, stepping back from Kisuke. She turned and walked away, feeling a little bit sick.

"Wait! Soifon!" Yoruichi called out to her. "Kisuke, do something!"

"Me? Why should I do anything?"

Soifon ignored them and hurried down the stairs. Her face was burning in anger and embarrassment, her throat felt tight and the sick feeling in her stomach had intensified. She felt... stupid. She quickly made her way to the lobby and was almost at the door when someone took a firm hold on her wrist. She spun round only to find herself facing Kisuke in all his barely-dressed glory.

"There might have been a bit of a misunderstanding," He said, smiling at her. There was a twinkle in his eyes that suggested he was finding the whole thing fairly hilarious. "I'm Urahara Kisuke," he introduced himself, changing his grip on her wrist so that he was shaking her hand. "I'm Yoruichi's brother."

"Brother?" Soifon blurted.

"Unfortunately, yes."

They stood still for a moment, just staring at each other. This was Yoruichi's brother? He didn't look at all like Soifon had thought he would, not that she'd actually put much thought into how he'd look, but still... She had to remind herself that he was Yoruichi's step-brother, so of course he looked nothing like her.

"Oh," Soifon finally muttered.

"Sorry about that," Kisuke said. He turned and started walking back up the stairs, pulling Soifon along behind him. "So you're Soifon, I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Y-you have?"

"Yup!" They continued up the stairs, only pausing when a door opened and a random old woman poked her head out and stared at the, Kisuke waved happily to the woman, not at all perturbed by how she might take him dragging a young girl up the stairs while he was dressed only in his underwear.

By the time they had made it back to the apartment Yoruichi was dressed and was busy brushing her hair.

"Soifon," She smiled at her. "Sorry about all that. I was going to send you a text later on to tell you about him." She nodded her head towards Kisuke. "He's going to be staying with me for a bit, just until he gets his own place sorted out."

Soifon nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Kisuke let go of her hand and shuffled off to the kitchen, muttering something about coffee.

"Puts some pants on, Kisuke," Yoruichi yelled after him. "You've probably scarred the poor girl for life!"

Soifon couldn't help but smile. She sat down on the couch, only now noticing that there was a pillow and blanket set out on it. Kisuke must have slept on the couch last night.

"I gotta say," Yoruichi said, pulling her hair back into a neat ponytail as she spoke. "You're here pretty early."

Soifon shrugged. "I had to get out the house."

"Fair enough." Yoruichi set about folding the blanket on the couch and set it down in a neat pile atop the spare pillow. Soifon watched her as she made a quick clean of the room. There was two empty glasses set out on the table and a discarded pizza box. "There!" Yoruichi said once she was finished clearing up. "Much better. You'd better be making us coffee too, Kisuke!"

"Yoruuuuuu-iii-chiiii!" Kisuke wailed from the kitchen. He shuffled back through holding a milk carton. "You're out of milk."

Yoruichi frowned at him. "I can't be, I just bought that yesterday."

He looked to the carton in his hand and then back to Yoruichi, his bottom lip stuck out in thought. "Well, and this is only a guess mind, but I think that some very inconsiderate person may have drank all the milk straight from the carton."

Soifon stared at him in disbelief.

"Right," Yoruichi glared at him. "Well then, you are just going to have to buy some more."

"I don't have any money," He mumbled.

"I'll give you the money."

"I don't know where the store is."

"Fine!" Yoruichi threw up her hands, in what was clearly mock annoyance. "I'll go get some more milk." She was clearly used to this kind of behaviour from her brother. "Behave!" she warned him right before she left.

Soifon didn't say anything. She watched as Yoruichi disappeared from the apartment and then returned her gaze to Kisuke, who dropped the empty carton on the ground and smirked.

"I know where the store is," he admitted, his smirk becoming that little bit cheeky. He grabbed his discarded jeans from the back of one of the chairs and set about pulling them on, in a last, haphazard way. Coins spilled from his pockets as he did so. "Look at that!" He exclaimed. "Turns out I had money too."

Soifon's eyebrows knitted together. What the hell was wrong with him? "So you just sponge off her?" she asked incredulously.

Kisuke seemed to consider this. "Pretty much," He admitted. "She doesn't mind. She has a bit of a thing for looking after the wayward, it makes her feel superior." He sat down on one of the chair, his elbow leaning on the table, and he smiled at Soifon.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Just being friendly," He answered. "You know, if the wind changes then your face will be stuck like that."

She scowled at him. She didn't like him, she decided. He was using Yoruichi, taking advantage of her hospitality, and he was doing it so unashamedly as well.

"I think I should be the one glaring at you."

"What?" She hissed.

He ruffled up his hair. His relaxed posture annoyed Soifon. It was like he just didn't care what she might think about him. "Well," He started. "You're having this... heh... fling with my sister. And let's face it she could get into a whole lotta trouble for it. I dunno," he shrugged. "It just seems that as her brother, I should be doing this whole protective thing and be trying to warn you off her."

Soifon hadn't expected that. She felt suddenly worried, was he actually going to try to cause problems between them? "It's not your decision who Yoruichi's sees."

He chuckled. "True. But I can strongly advise against her seeing you, and I can just make your life hell until you leave."

Soifon swallowed.

"Of course," he grinded. "I'm not going to do that."

"You're not? Why?"

"Because Yoruichi likes you," He answered. "And she should be allowed to make her own mistakes. She certainly lets me make enough of my own. It'll be fun to watch this as it unfolds."

Soifon turned her head away so that she didn't have to look at him. She _really _didn't like him. She swallowed again, his meaning sinking that little bit further into her mind. While he wasn't going to do anything to interfere between her and Yoruichi he had explicitly made his feelings on the matter clear to her: he thought it was a mistake. He thought that she'd only be bad news for Yoruichi. It surprised her how much that actually hurt.

"I think we've got off on the wrong foot," Kisuke said. Soifon looked back to him; he stood up and crossed the room to her, holding out his hands towards her. "I hope that we can be friends, for Yoruichi's sake, if nothing else."

It felt like a challenge. Soifon took hold of his hand and shook it, mumbling her agreement. She didn't think they'd get on at all, but she wasn't going to be the one to cause any kind of disharmony.

The front door opened, signalling Yoruichi's return. She moved into the living room, kicking her shoes off of her feet and gripping a bag to her chest. "You kids getting along?"

"Of course we are!" Kisuke said happily. "Though I gotta ask Yoruichi, how the hell did you ever believe she was eighteen? She looks about fourtee- yeowch!" He was cut off by the empty milk carton hitting him in the head.

"Don't just drop litter on my floor," Yoruichi warned him.

Soifon sunk a bit lower into the couch. He knew that she had lied to Yoruichi too. No wonder he didn't trust her. What else had Yoruichi told him? Soifon was starting to wish that she'd spent the morning in bed or had met up with Isane and the others.

Yoruichi retreated into the kitchen with her bag of shopping. Kisuke was amusing himself by looking round Yoruichi's shelves, humming to himself under his breath.

"Yoruichi, when did you buy upstairs?" He asked loudly.

"Uhh, last year," Came her reply. "It was a good move when you think about how small this place was."

"You bought the apartment upstairs?" Soifon asked, looking at the narrow spiral staircase in the corner of the room.

"Yeah," Yoruichi said. "I needed the extra space and I couldn't be bothered moving, so I just bought upstairs too and merged the two places together."

"Which was probably a lot more effort than moving to a bigger place," Kisuke said, laughing to himself.

"Shut up!" Yoruichi laughingly replied. "It was a fun project. And the place looks great now; bedroom and en suite bathroom upstairs, living area down. It's good."

It was a stark reminder to Soifon that Yoruichi clearly earned a small fortune, and also that Soifon didn't have a clue what Yoruichi actually did.

Yoruichi emerged from the kitchen with three mugs of coffee in hand, she handed one to Kisuke and then another to Soifon.

"Should she be drinking coffee?" Kisuke asked.

"It's just coffee," Yoruichi replied. "It won't kill her."

"You're such a responsible adult."

Yoruichi stuck her tongue out at him, laughed and then sat down on the couch next to Soifon. She shifted so that her legs were tucked up beneath her and she was partially facing Soifon. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"I know he's a bit full on, but I swear that once you get used to him he's not all that bad," Yoruichi said apologetically, still smiling.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Kisuke protested.

"I'm talking about you, not to you," Yoruichi replied in a sing-song voice.

Soifon tried to smile along with them but found it too difficult. Yoruichi and her brother got along so well, they clearly had loads of in-jokes that Soifon didn't get and generally had a great rapport. Their interactions made Soifon feel lonely. She had never got along with her own brothers this well. She stared hard at her mug of coffee as she realized this.

Yoruichi laid her hand on Soifon's forearm and Soifon looked up from her coffee to see Yoruichi's concerned gaze. "You okay?" Yoruichi mouthed.

Soifon nodded.

Yoruichi stood up and drained her coffee in two quick gulps. "You've got places to be, haven't you Kisuke?"

"I have?" Kisuke sounded surprised.

Yoruichi just gave him a flat stare in reply.

"I have," Kisuke nodded and slurped at his coffee. "Need to stretch my legs."

"Yeah," Yoruichi agreed. "You need to go find out where the local store is."

"I knew that one would come back to bite me in the ass," He mumbled. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on over his head. It only took him another few moments to locate his shoes and pull them on too. "Ah well, I'll bid you ladies adieu," he said walking towards the door. "Don't be doing anything weird while I'm out." The door slammed behind him.

Yoruichi turned to Soifon and opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by the front door opening once more.

"Oh, and Yoruichi – you're still a pervert!"

"Get out!" Yoruichi yelled back at him. Soifon heard Kisuke laughing as he closed the door. Yoruichi took a moment, her head cocked to the side listening to see if he'd return again. Finally she sighed, and shaking her head she turned back to Soifon. "Sorry about that. I swear though that he's a nice guy. Once you get to know him."

"I'm sure he is," Soifon mumbled.

"He's only going to be here for a little bit, he had nowhere else to go," Yoruichi explained. She took her empty mug to the kitchen and returned, sitting back down next to Soifon, much closer this time her leg brushing against Soifon's. "He's having a rough time, and I've got to help him out. You understand, right?"

Soifon nodded. She didn't understand though, it seemed to her that Yoruichi was bailing her brother out. If he was in some kind of trouble then shouldn't he be the one to sort it out? What did it have to do with Yoruichi?

"Hey," Yoruichi said her voice soft. She brushed the back of her hand against Soifon's cheek. "Are you sure you're okay? You've gone very pale."

"I'm fine," Soifon said. Her voice sounded strained though. She sipped at her coffee, it was strong and bitter and she wrinkled her nose at the taste. It was just how she liked it though.

"Well, what would you like to do today?" Yoruichi asked, without the slightest hint of suggestion in her voice.

Soifon shrugged. She shivered when she felt Yoruichi's hand venture from her cheek to stroke her ear, her thumb following the outline from the peak down to the lobe. Soifon risked a glance to her left; Yoruichi was watching her, a soft smile on her lips. Soifon felt her cheeks heat up. Yoruichi laughed.

"What?" Soifon asked.

"Nothing," Yoruichi replied. "It's just that you're quite adorable."

"Adorable?" Soifon whipped her head round to stare at Yoruichi.

"Yes," There was no hint of mocking or even teasing to Yoruichi's tone, she sounded like she was being completely sincere. "If you haven't got any plans, then I'm going to get on with some work."

"Oh," Soifon tried, and failed, to keep the disappointment from her voice.

Yoruichi climbed to her feet and moved to her bag, retrieving a file from it. She sat back down on the couch, length ways on and put her legs in Soifon's lap. "You can look after my legs while I'm working."

Soifon smiled. "They need looking after?"

"They don't like to be left alone," Yoruichi said, apparently engrossed in the file. She rubbed her foot against Soifon's thigh in a gesture that was more comforting than it was sexual.

"Right," Soifon said. She placed her mug on the ground and took hold of Yoruichi's legs, pulling them closer into her body. She looked back over to Yoruichi who was now stuck into her work. "Can I put a movie on?"

"Sure," Yoruichi replied.

Soifon carefully manoeuvred out from under Yoruichi's legs, ignoring the slight groan of protest that Yoruichi made, and set about playing a movie. She settled back on the couch and placed Yoruichi's legs back over her own, pulling them close into her body, almost protectively. She rubbed her hand up Yoruichi's calf, feeling the hard muscle beneath her jeans, and up her knee and back down again. Yoruichi's feet were bare and Soifon ran her hand down to them, wrapping her hand around Yoruichi's ankle and enjoying the feel of her warm, soft skin. When she brushed her fingers across the top of Yoruichi's foot, her leg twitched.

"Sorry," Soifon said immediately. She moved her hand away from her foot.

"You don't need to apologise," Yoruichi replied.

Soifon stared at the TV screen, she hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention to the movie. "Are you ticklish?" She asked.

"No," Yoruichi replied.

"You're leg jerked."

"That wasn't because you tickled me," Yoruichi said, looking over her file at Soifon. "Are you ticklish?"

Soifon didn't reply which was as good as confirming that she was. Yoruichi laughed softly. "I'll have to remember that," She said.

Soifon returned her attention to the movie, only occasionally allowing her hand to stroke Yoruichi's leg. After a while, Yoruichi tossed the file she was reading to the side and stretched. "Well, that was boring," She muttered. "Enjoying the movie?"

"It's alright," Soifon said.

"Hey, Soifon," Yoruichi started. "Can I ask you a question?"

Soifon turned to the older woman. "Um, yeah."

"What's your name?"

"M-my name?"

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that 'Soifon' is your real name, do you?" There was a teasing tone to Yoruichi voice. She smiled at Soifon. "You know my name, it's only fair that I know yours too."

Soifon turned back to the TV. She pulled Yoruichi's legs tighter to her body, as if she was seeking comfort from them. "It's Shaolin."

"Huh," Yoruichi cocked her head to the side. "Shaolin. It's a beautiful name."

Soifon stared at her. She half expected to see a smirk on Yoruichi's face or to catch her in the beginnings of a snigger, but she was only smiling softly. "It doesn't suit me," Soifon said eventually.

"I disagree," Yoruichi nudged her with her foot. "But if you prefer Soifon, then I'll continue calling you that."

Soifon nodded. She watched Yoruichi as she slid lower down the couch so that she was lying down, her head turned towards the TV. Soifon licked at her lips nervously, wondering what she should do. Slowly, carefully, she shifted out from underneath Yoruichi's legs. She moved up the couch, up Yoruichi's body but keeping her head lowered so that Yoruichi wouldn't see the blush that colored her cheeks. She felt a little silly; this was probably the exact wrong thing to do and she half expected Yoruichi to push her away. She stopped her movement and raised her eyes, her face was directly above Yoruichi's. Those golden eyes met hers and Soifon could see the smile that tugged at Yoruichi's lips.

"Hey there," she said, her voice low.

Soifon felt her cheeks all the more for the husky quality to Yoruichi's voice. She was almost ready to give up on what she was attempting, but she felt Yoruichi's lips brush gently against her own. She sank into the kiss. One of Yoruichi's hands was in her hair pulling her in closer; the other had run down her body and was gripping her hip.

Yoruichi broke the kiss. She pulled Soifon down completely on top of her and held her, her head resting on Yoruichi's chest. She ran her fingers through Soifon's hair.

"You know," Yoruichi said, her voice rumbled in her chest and Soifon smiled at the feel of it vibrating up her. "Just because you're here, doesn't mean we have to do anything. I mean this is nice too, isn't it? Just relaxing."

Soifon lay still and listened. The calming motion of Yoruichi's fingers carding through her hair and the feel of her being held so close to her was relaxing, and Soifon felt the tension leave her body. She could hear Yoruichi's heart beating, slow and steady.

Soifon smiled. "Yeah. This is nice too."

* * *

**Much faster update this time. Reviews are still wanted and appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Soifon jumped down the stairs landing with a thump and nearly slipping over on the polished wood floor. After righting herself she made her way into the kitchen. Her mom was sitting at the table, apparently engrossed in the morning paper. She didn't look up when Soifon crossed the kitchen to the fridge, just kept staring at the paper. Taking a carton of orange juice from the fridge, Soifon poured herself a glass. She downed the contents in two gulps and then headed for the back door.

"I uh, I've got practice after school," Soifon said as she pulled on her shoes, not even looking to her mom. "And after that I'm going to a friend's. I'm probably going to stay over."

"Alright."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Soifon said. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She opened the door and was halfway out when her mom called out to her.

"Shaolin."

"Yeah," Soifon stopped and turned to face her mom. She was still sitting at the table, but at least she had raised her head to look at her daughter.

"Take care."

"I will," Soifon forced a smile and left the house.

It was a nice day and Soifon set a quick pace as she walked down the narrow alley, passing by the neat houses. Isane trailed behind her, walking with a slow loping gait that was as uncoordinated as it was graceful.

"What's the hurry?" Isane asked after a while.

"Huh?" Soifon looked back over her shoulder. "I'm not in a hurry."

"You're practically running."

Soifon slowed and then stopped, waiting for Isane to catch up. "Well, I don't want to be late," She said. "Anyways, I should be the one hurrying to catch up with you. Your stride is much larger than mine, you should be much faster."

They carried on walking, this time Soifon making a concentrated effort to slow down so that Isane could keep up with her.

"You seem different," Isane said after a while, her voice carrying that usual timid quality.

"I do?"

"You seem happy... Not that you're not usually happy," Isane babbled. "But you seem happier. Like something good happened. Did something good happen?"

Soifon couldn't help but wonder if she usually came across as miserable. She supposed she'd felt a bit happier these past few days, and today especially was filled with a certain excitement for her. Yoruichi had promised to pick her up from school and they were going to be spending the night together. While this wasn't unusual in of itself, it was different for Yoruichi to be the one to suggest it. Usually Soifon just made her way to the older woman's apartment and invited herself in. Yoruichi had never picked her up from school before.

"I guess it's just because the weathers so nice today," Soifon said with a casual shrug. She couldn't keep the smile from her face though.

"O-oh," Isane said. "Did you do the classics homework?"

Soifon shook her head. "No. I'll scribble something down before class starts."

"Soifon!" The disappointment in Isane's voice was impossible to miss.

"It's hardly important," She reasoned. "Besides, I read through it. It'll be easy to quickly write something down." Isane made a disapproving noise next to her and Soifon rolled her eyes. "Come on, quit dawdling. We're going to be late." She didn't wait for an answer, simply quickened her pace. Isane had taken the edge off of her good mood, but she had failed in completely ruining her day.

* * *

Yoruichi held the receiver in place with her shoulder as she searched around her desk for a pen.

"Uh-huh," she uttered listening to the client. "I'll see what I can do." She found her pen and scribbled down some information; a contact number and a name. "Thanks. Bye." She hung up and let out a breath.

"Knock, knock!" Kisuke cheerfully greeted opening the door to her office.

"You're really not meant to just barge into your boss's office," Yoruichi said. She cast an eye over him and resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation. "Tuck your shirt in."

"It's uncomfortable," he complained, but he did as she told him and began tucking his shirt in. She had had to buy him several shirts since he apparently didn't own and. She had also made him shave and brush his hair, refusing to let him start his new job looking scruffy. He looked a bit strange, not wuite neat but nowhere near his usual scruffy self. "So, you have a broken printer."

"Yeah," She pointed to the appliance at the end of the room. "Knock yourself out."

She watched him for a moment while he looked over the machine. Her phone rang and she picked up the receiver. "Shihoin."

"Yoruichi, hello," Jushiro greeted in his usual warm manner.

Yoruichi smiled. "Jushiro, what can I do for you?"

"I have some information for you." After finding out Soifon's actual name, Yoruichi had informed Jushiro and he had promised to see if he could find out anything about the girl. "She's a good student, was top of her class and third in the year," he said, clearly reading the information as he went. "Used to be in the gymnastics club, track and calligraphy."

"She quit them all then?"

"It would appear so. Her grades have taken a bit of a nose dive recently and her attendance is at an all time low," because he was Jushiro he managed to sound concerned for Soifon even though he didn't even know her. "Usually the school wouldn't tolerate such behaviour, but they appear to be making an exception for her. No doubt this is to do to her recent bereavement."

"Her brothers?" Yoruichi guessed.

"They were killed late last year," Jushiro conformed. "A car accident it would seem. I don't know much about it, I'm afraid."

So her brothers were dead, Yoruichi had summarized as much. "Do you know which hospital they were treated at? The name of the doctor."

"I do, but I doubt you'll get any information out of the doctor in question," He chuckled softly. "Unohana Retsu is not the type of doctor to reveal information about her patients."

Yoruichi smirked. "No, she's not," she agreed. "But Yamada Seinosuke will. And whatever case Unohana worked on, you can guarantee that he did as well. Thanks Jushiro."

"Glad I could help," he said sincerely. "May I ask why exactly you're so interested in this girl?"

"There's no real reason," Yoruichi replied. "It's just for... work. Thanks again for the help." She hung up on him quickly, knowing full well that Jushiro was working himself up to one of those understanding chats he was so well known for.

"You're playing with fire, Yoruichi," Kisuke said quietly.

She looked across the room to him. "Hardly. I'm just finding out a little bit more information."

He shook his head. "This is dangerous. You're snooping. Soifon won't thank you for it."

"This really isn't any of your business, Kisuke."

He shrugged. "I just don't want to see you getting hurt," He said. "Or worse."

"Just get to fixing my printer," She ordered.

"Right you are!" He grinned that goofy grin of his and turned back to the printer. "So," he clapped his hands together. "Have you tried turning it off and then back on?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Funnily enough, yes. I'm going out; I expect that to be fixed by the time I get back."

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"Nowhere special," She replied. "Just to speak to a ... friend."

Kisuke gave her a skeptical look. She didn't really care that he didn't believe her, she simply waved to him and exited the office. Her need to look into Soifon's past had gone past simple curiosity, she now felt as though she needed to know these things. She needed to know exactly what had happened to the girl's brothers so that she could better understand Soifoin's mental and emotional state. Perhaps she could help. It was clear to her that Soifon was hiding away from her problems and was using her as a means of escapism. There was also an element of self-preservation for Yoruichi in her actions, she was all too aware of the trouble she could get into with her relationship with Soifon and as far as she was concerned, the more she knew about the girl the better she would be able to protect herself.

Honestly though, her motivation was mostly routed in concern. She was just a little unsure which of them she was more concerned for.

* * *

The outside of the school was bustling with students as they hurried to leave the building, eager to get home and indulge themselves in whatever it was they did in their free time. Once upon a time Soifon would have stayed behind and could have been found on the school fields with the track team or in the gym with the gymnastics team. She had quit both just after her brothers death, at first not having the time and then finding herself without the inclination.

She walked slowly from the school, her head down and her brow furrowed. It had been the first day in months that she had attended all of her classes. She was behind one all of her work, despite Isane's efforts to keep her up to date. Soifon felt a little bad for this, she knew that Isane only meant well but Soifon couldn't muster the effort to even be grateful for said effort never mind the effort to do the work.

"Soifon!"

Speak of the devil. Sifon stopped and turned. Isane was hurrying to catch up with her, her cheeks a little flushed.

"Isane," Soifon greeted.

"I thought that you'd at least wait for me," Isane said. She sounded a little hurt.

Soifon shrugged. "Sorry," She muttered. She turned and started walking again, this time with Isane loping along beside her.

They walked in silence. Soifon could tell though that Isane was just dying to say something, the air between them felt tense. Even walking at Isane unusually slow pace it didn't take them long to exit the school grounds and walk a decent way down the street. By this time Soifon couldn't stand the tension anymore.

"Alright what is it?" She asked.

"W-what?"

"You clearly want to say something, so you may as well spit it out."

Isane's face heated up. "There's no need to sound so hostile," She said. "But it's just that... This past year you've been different. You're falling behind in school. When we went to history I don't even think you had a clue what we were studying."

"And?"

"That doesn't bother you?" Isane was managing to infuse her voice with an impressive amount of worry. "If you don't pass this year then they'll kick you out the school. What about college?"

Soifon shrugged. "Maybe I don't want to go to college."

"B-but, you wanted to go to college before. You had a plan."

"Things change," Soifon stopped walking. "Look, I'm sorry for worrying you, but this isn't really any of your business."

"And you're being all secretive about something!" Isane continued, ignoring Soifon. "You're never in and your parents don't have a clue where you are. This isn't healthy, this isn't you. You don't speak to your friends anymore..."

"I talk to you," Soifon said.

"Barely," Isane mumbled. "It's like I don't even know you anymore. I know you've had a rough time lately, and I know that it'll take you time to adjust but... you won't even talk about it. We want to help. A-are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Soifon snapped her head back to Isane. "Yeah, you want to help, whatever. I'm sorry for worrying you Isane. I'll probably be late to school tomorrow, you don't mind covering for me, do you?"

"I do, actually."

"Thanks," Soifon said paying no attention to what Isane was saying. Her eyes were fixed on the other side of the road, she could see a very familiar and expensive looking car. She smiled. "I'll see you later Isane."

"Wait! Soifon!" Isane called out as Soifon dashed across the road towards the car.

Still smiling, genuinely smiling, Soifon opened the passenger side of the car and climbed in. Yoruichi turned to look at her, also smiling.

"You got everything?" She asked.

"Yeah," Soifon chucked her bad onto the back seat. "I'm good to go."

"Great!" Yoruichi put the car into gear and pulled away.

From her window Soifon could see Isane staring at the car in wide-eyed astonishment.

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask you for a while now," Yoruichi said as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. "How have you been getting into the building? I don't remember giving you the access code."

"I watched you put it in and just remembered it," Soifon replied.

"Oh," Yoruichi said and then laughed. "I guess I should be a bit more careful about that in future."

They reached the top of the stairs and Yoruichi's door; she jingled her keys before inserting them into the lock and opening the door. Stepping inside she kicked off her shoes and dropped her satchel to the ground. As soon as she heard the door close behind her, signalling that Soifon was safely inside, she turned and pressed the girl back up against the door. Soifon emitted a small squeak of surprise as her back hit the door, but it was cut short by Yoruichi pressing her lips over hers.

There was something about catching Soifon off guard like this. She always had the cutest responses; whether it be the squeak, the muffled gasp or the inevitable blush that would spread across her face and down her neck, but Yoruichi couldn't get enough of it.

Yoruichi pulled back from her, ending the kiss but keeping her face close to Soifon's. She grinned, "I've been wanting to do that since you got in the car."

"Oh..." Soifon breathed.

Yoruichi chuckled softly. She closed the gap between them and kissed Soifon again, this time, minus the surprise, finding her a lot more responsive. Yoruichi's hand travelled down the length of Soifon's body, sliding down her sides and over her slim hips. Her hands slipped under Soifon skirt, pushing it up so that she could move her hands around her to her butt.

Soifon gasped, breaking the contact of their lips. Her head fell back and thudded against the door. This was perfect for Yoruichi, she attached her lips to Soifon's neck kissing her way along the line of her pulse. She was still gripping her behind, pulling Soifon closer to her and pressing her fingers against the flesh.

Soifon was breathing heavily with short, sharp gasps. Yoruichi pushed her back against the door, shifting herself so that she could slip her leg between Soifon's. She watched the girl's eyes widen, they were glazed and the greys had darkened to something stormy and smouldering. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp. Her lips were pink and glistening, already slightly swollen from the force with which Yoruichi had kissed her.

Yoruichi raised her leg and pulled Soifon's hips forward slightly so that she was pressed against Yoruichi's thigh. A fresh flush of color raced up Soifon's face. Yoruichi kissed her, hard. Soifon's hands shot up to her shoulders and she gripped them tightly, her blunt nails digging in. Soifon was moaning softly now, occasionally whimpering. Her grip on Yoruichi's shoulders was so tight that it was almost painful.

Yoruichi just pressed herself tighter into her body in response. Soifon tore her lips away from Yoruichi's with a cry. She pressed her forehead against Yoruichi's shoulder, gripped her shoulders even tighter, and cried out again. Yoruichi felt her shudder against her, her breathing gradually slowing and her grip slackening.

Smiling once more, Yoruichi pressed a kiss to the side of Soifon's head. "Feel better?"

Soifon nodded against her shoulder.

"Good," Yoruichi disentangled herself from Soifon. She kissed her once more on the lips, grinning all the while. She left Soifon leaning against the door attempting to catch her breath, moving towards the lounge. "You alright?" She called back.

"Y-yeah."

"Good," Yoruichi replied. Her smile shifted into something that little bit sadder. If escapism was what Soifon wanted, then it was the least that Yoruichi could provide. For now at least, she'd work on the other problems later.

* * *

_I appear to have gone back on my "no smut" rule fairly quickly. I wanted the scene to more suggestive than anything, but I think it pretty much came out as smutty. I quite liked the way it read though, so I didn't want to change it._

_I think though that scenes like that will be the extent of the, uh, smut... I don't think there's any need to go into all the dirty details. Yeah. Going to shut up now._

_Thank you for the reviews. I got a lot more for the last chapter than I expected, so I feel pleased as punch right now. Thanks again._


	7. Chapter 7

Smiling dreamily, Yoruichi pressed her face into the soft pillow. She felt completely and utterly relaxed; the euphoric high of earlier activities had waned and left her feeling tranquil. Her eyelids were heavy and she occasionally found herself drifting off to sleep, only to be gently woken by the feel of soft finger tracing patterns on her thigh.

She looked down the length of her bare body to where an equally naked Soifon was sitting. She was looking down on Yoruichi's body, her fingers moving slowly across her bare skin.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yoruichi mumbled, still smiling.

Soifon blushed slightly at being caught. "I thought you were asleep."

"Nah. Just dozing," Yoruichi answered. Soifon continued slowly stroking along Yoruichi's thigh with her finger tips, tracing along the outline of the tribal sun tattoo etched into her skin.

"When did you get the tattoo?"

"Years ago," Yoruichi said. "When I finished college I decided to take a year out and go travelling. I got it in Amsterdam."

"You don't seem the type to get a tattoo, especially such a big one. Did it hurt?"

"I guess, I don't remember all that well," Yoruichi replied. "I think I was a little bit worse for wear when I got it done."

Soifon stopped her movements and frowned. "Did you go travelling on your own?"

"No."

"With Urahara?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "No. He was still in university when I finished college." She sat up, moving closer to Soifon, taking her time as she considered her next words. "I went with my girlfriend."

Soifon's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh."

Gently, Yoruichi brushed Soifon's hair back from her face. "We met in college. Afterwards neither of us wanted to jump straight into careers, so we decided to just take off and go on an adventure."

"What happened?"

Yoruichi cocked her head to the side. "On the trip? Or do you mean what happened to her?"

Soifon flushed and looked away and then she muttered, "Both."

"Let's see," Yoruichi hummed. "We went to Australia first and we found jobs in a hotel. Cleaning, not very glamorous but it paid a decent amount. Enough for us to get by at any rate, plus we were allowed to stay at the hotel which took care of accommodation..."

Yoruichi launched into a fairly detailed story of all the different countries they visited and some of the situations they wound up in, while Soifon sat still and listened, occasionally interrupting with a question or comment.

"... Eventually we decided that we should come back and make an effort at being grownups. So after the year was done we did just that."

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun," Soifon said. "You stayed together after you came back to Japan?"

Yoruichi nodded.

"So what happened then? You make it sound like everything was great between you, why did you break up?"

Yoruichi realised that she would have to be very careful about what she said here. She took a moment to consider her words, continually stroking Soifon's ear as she did. She loved the way that Soifon leaned into her touch and the perfectly relaxed expression that the action evoked from the girl.

"She had to move away," Yoruichi said eventually. "She had to go home and look after her younger brother. I wasn't willing to move with her. She didn't want to uproot her brother and move him here." That was only part of the story though, but Yoruichi was unsure how Soifon would react to the rest of it so she opted instead to leave it out. It wasn't as though Soifon actually needed to know.

"So you broke it off?" Soifon asked.

"No. We tried to keep it going. We wrote to each other and tried to speak to each other every day, but we were both just too busy to keep it up. Eventually we just drifted apart and she met someone else."

"That's kind of sad."

"Yeah, it was," Yoruichi sighed. She leant in and kissed Soifon softly on the lips, moving closer so that their bodies were touching. "Hmm, still, it wasn't the end of the world," she murmured between kisses. She moved her arm around Soifon's back and pulled Soifon closer to her, cinching her in tight.

Soifon's hands hesitantly moved across Yoruichi's body. Sliding up her thigh, her hip, her back and eventually gliding round to her breasts where she tentatively cupped them.

Yoruichi smirked and her head tilted back as Soifon's lips slid down her neck. She allowed Soifon to push her back down on the bed and continue with her ministrations. "Mmm, that feels really..." She gasped slightly. "...good."

Soifon moved back up her body. Yoruichi could see that she was blushing and there was uncertainty in her eyes. Yoruichi took hold of Soifon's face in her hands and drew her down for a deep, lingering kiss. It had the desired effect. When Soifon broke the kiss the apprehension had vanished from her eyes and was replaced with something altogether more mischievous. A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips, and she planted a final quick kiss to Yoruichi's lips before venturing lower.

* * *

Soifon was stirred from her sleep by the feel of cool air against her bare skin and the shift of mattress as Yoruichi clambered out from the bed. Groaning, Soifon grabbed the quilt and pulled it up to her chin, snuggling down into the warmth. A few moments later she heard the sound of the toilet flushing and Yoruichi's heavy footsteps. The mattress sunk down as Yoruichi got back in, the covers once again shifting and cooler air being let in. Soifon shivered.

"...you cold?" Yoruichi asked her voice heavy with sleep.

Soifon shook her head. Her eyes opened when she felt Yoruichi shuffle closer, her body resting along Soifon's. This was unusual. Yoruichi usually slept on the other side of the bed from Soifon, keeping a fair distance between them. This suited Soifon fine, she had never tried to close the gap between them and instead had embraced the freedom. Since Yoruichi's bed was a king size there was plenty of room for Soifon to spread out and enjoy the space without infringing on Yoruichi's sleeping space.

Tonight, Yoruichi seemed to be foregoing her usual rule of maintaining distance between them. She was pressed against Soifon's body, her arm was draped over Soifon and her face rested just behind Soifon's neck. Soifon could feel Yoruichi's warm breath tickling her.

"...you've gone really tense?" Yoruichi murmured.

Soifon swallowed. Yoruichi's hold on her tightened, drawing her back into the warmth of her body and she felt Yoruichi curl around her.

"You're going to find it difficult to go back to sleep if your all stiff like that." Yoruichi fingers gently stroked Soifon's stomach, tickling her slightly and causing the muscle to quiver. She stopped abruptly and pulled Soifon even closer to her. Her breathing eased and deepened, signalling that she'd fallen back to sleep.

Soifon remained awake for a good while longer, unsure what to think about having a sleeping Yoruichi wrapped around her.

* * *

Soifon was woken in the morning by the sound of Yoruichi's alarm clock buzzing loudly. Her groan of annoyance was equally as loud, and it was probably that which woke Yoruichi from her sleep.

"Urgh," Yoruichi pushed herself up and reached across Soifon to turn off the clamorous device. Once she'd done that she collapsed down, lying diagonal across Soifon's body. "It's far too early," She complained.

Soifon turned her head to check the time; it was only seven O'clock. It was far, far too early in her opinion. Yoruichi hadn't moved from her slumped position and Soifon was beginning to suspect that she had fallen back asleep.

"Um, Yoruichi?" She said tentatively. "Don't you have work?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "Not till this afternoon."

"Then why did you set the alarm?"

Yoruichi propped herself up on her elbows and turned to Soifon. "Because you have school."

"It'll be okay if I'm a little late."

"Nice try, but I'm not being the reason for you flunking High School," Yoruichi tapped Soifon on the nose as she spoke, smiling as she did so. Her hair was ruffled up and sticking out at odd angles, the greater length of it hanging down one shoulder and tickling Soifon's skin. It was an interesting look for the woman and Soifon couldn't help but feel that she might prefer Yoruichi looking so unkempt.

Sighing in defeat, Soifon prepared herself to get up and get ready, since Yoruichi was apparently insistent on being a quasi-responsible adult this morning.

"Of course," Yoruichi continued, her smile shifting into a suggestive smirk. "There are other benefits to waking up so early."

She kissed Soifon, her tongue gently pushing against Soifon's lips and begging entrance. Her hands were already dancing down Soifon's body causing Soifon to shudder in anticipation and pleasure. Her moan was muffled against Yoruichi's lips, and she felt the woman smile against her.

"See?" Yoruichi moved back from her. "Isn't this just the best way to spend the morning?"

Soifon wanted to speak her agreement but found it that bit too difficult with Yoruichi's lips attached to her neck, and the feel of her experienced and ever-so-slightly teasing fingers playing her like a finely tuned instrument. It was much easier to gasp, to moan and arch her body into Yoruichi's touch.

She certainly agreed though, this was easily the best way to begin the morning.

* * *

"Got everything?" Yoruichi asked, sipping at her coffee as she did so.

"Yeah," Soifon grabbed her back from the couch and slung it over her shoulder. She scanned the room checking to see if she'd forgotten anything. She was thankful that she'd had the sense to bring spare clothes this time; usually she'd end up going to school in a crumpled uniform since Yoruichi had a fairly annoying habit of throwing her clothes across the room. She wondered how Yoruichi would react if she were to throw her very expensive designer clothes across the room too.

"Right then," Yoruichi grabbed her keys and placed her coffee mug down on the table. "Let's go!"

It didn't take long for them to be on their way, pile din Yoruichi's car and making excellent time. For the first time in months, Soifon might actually be early to school. She smiled at the thought. And she'd even done her homework, Yoruichi had insisted upon it.

Turning her head, Soifon looked to the woman to her left. She was acting differently, it had started small, the change to their rules and then she had actively begun to treat Soifon differently. She seemed... gentler, more like she was actually interested in Soifon's life and possibly wanted to be a part of it, which was in direct contradiction to the rules they had set out. This whole relationship – if could be called that – was cantered around sex. The point of it was that they didn't ask anything more from the other one. And while Yoruichi certainly hadn't asked more from Soifon, she was acting in a way that suggested that perhaps she wanted more. It left Soifon feeling confused.

"Don't drop me off at the school gates," Soifon reminded Yoruichi. She didn't want anyone knowing what she was up to.

"I know," Yoruichi smirked at her. "I'll just drop you off where I picked you up yesterday."

Soifon nodded. "Can I come round tonight?"

"If you like," Yoruichi answered. "You should call home first though. Let your parents know you're alright and all. I should probably mention that Kisuke will be round tonight. I'd feel a bit bad if I kicked him out two nights in a row."

Soifon pulled a face. She didn't want to speak to him! "Right," she said sounding entirely less enthusiastic than she had before. Yoruichi smiled at her and then laughed lightly. Soifon found it slightly infectious, and she smiled as well, a soft blush tainting her cheeks. She decided she could live with Yoruichi being that little bit more caring.

They were just round the corner from school when Yoruichi pulled over, stopping the car. Soifon sighed again; they had gotten here too quickly for her tastes. She couldn't be bothered with school and would much rather have spent the day with Yoruichi.

"Here we are," Yoruichi announced unnecessarily. "Right, you sure you got everything?"

"Yeah," Soifon replied.

"Then have a good day," Yoruichi was grinning at her. Soifon suspected that she was enjoying her misery.

Fumbling for the handle, Soifon was about to exit the car when Yoruichi pulled her back. She was only slightly surprised when Yoruichi kissed her. It left her feeling slightly breathless.

Yoruichi just smiled at her, soft and genuine. "I'll see you later," she said.

Soifon nodded and exited the vehicle, slamming the door shut behind her. She watched Yoruichi drive off and then turned towards the school, a smile on her face. Something was definitely different, and whatever it was she really liked it.

Turning the corner, she was greet by Isane standing there waiting for her. This was a surprise and Soifon recoiled slightly. Isane stared at her, worry evident in her large eyes but there was also something that looked like anger. She was gripping the strap of her bag tightly, the whites of her knuckles showing just how tight her grip was.

"Soifon," She said. "Who was that?"

* * *

_Wow, I was a little shock by all the reviews I got for the last chapter. Thank you so much for them, they mean a lot to me. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well._


	8. Chapter 8

Yoruichi leaned against the wall and peered around the corner at the closed door. The room had no walls and was instead portioned off with glass, but they had thoughtlessly closed the blinds and she was unable to see exactly which board members were taking part in the meeting.

She felt warm breath tickle her ear. "You'd think that someone in your line of work would be better at spying."

She smirked and turned, placing her hand flat against Shinji's chest and pushing him back from her. He always had a habit of standing right in her personal space. "I'm not spying," she said. "I'm just interested. They called a board meeting but it would seem that they didn't invite the whole board. I think that warrants a bit of interest."

He grinned at her. "It certainly does," He agreed. "I'm assuming that you've heard the rumours then."

"Surrounding the Kuchiki's and Ginrei's sudden departure from the company? I'd have to be living in a hole not to have heard them."

"Did you know that they're true?"

She smiled at him, letting him believe that she had known just that even though she hadn't. "We're in need of a new Chief Operating Officer and pretty sharpish."

Shinji's grin only widened. "Which explains why you're hanging around here. You've always been ambitious."

Ha! Not that ambitious," She turned her head from him as she spoke. "I'm quite happy heading up my own department. It's perfectly stressful enough."

"Oh please!" Shinji leaned back against the wall, standing next to her, angling his head towards her. "You don't think Shihoin Yoruichi, COO, has a nice ring to it?"

She couldn't deny that it did, but it certainly wasn't enough to convince her to go for this.

"Also you'd be the youngest COO in company history," He continued, "Not to mention the very first woman to hold the title."

"My youth and gender work against me, "she pointed out. Not to mention certain other factors of her life which weren't all that secret and pretty much guaranteed that she would never get the position. "It would be career suicide for me to go for this job."

"Hardly suicide," Shinji countered. "It shows you have ambition, initiative and guts. The board loves a guy with balls, and I've always wondered if you've got balls." Shinji tilted his head down to peer at her crotch.

She elbowed him. "You're not funny, Shinji. I wouldn't get the position, and whoever did would make sure that whatever rivals they have within the company would find themselves suddenly jobless. I'm not saying that I'd be fired, but I'd certainly be forced out. And anyone who helped me in the effort would be forced out as well."

Shinji shrugged. "Then don't fail in getting the job. Seems simple to me."

He was actually starting to make Yoruichi believe that she could possibly do this. She'd be lying if she said that the thought hadn't crossed her mind. She was too young for this though, they laugh at her for even having the audacity to think she could even apply for the position.

"Why don't you go for it?" She asked. He was the head of his own department after all and he had been here longer than she had. As far as she could see, he'd have a much higher chance than she would of being the new COO.

He laughed softly at that. "Me? That would never work," he sighed theatrically. "It sounds too much like hard work to me. Of course, that's not to say that I wouldn't have the support within the company to make my claim. It is a popularity contest in the end, really, when you think about it."

She rolled her eyes at this. "That's over simplifying it a bit, but I agree to an extent."

"And I'm a fairly popular guy," he smirked at her, "but then, you're a fairly popular guy yourself."

"Stop calling me a guy," She told him flatly. "And I see where you're going with this."

"That's good, it'd be a bit of a waste of my time if you couldn't even grasp the rather heavy hints I've just been throwing at you."

She leaned her head back against the wall and thought for a moment. If she decided to go for this, then he'd support her and any support that would have been for him would instantly transferred to her. She'd go from being a fairly popular 'guy' to being an extremely popular 'guy'. Support from various departments wouldn't just be a bonus to her application, it would damn near guarantee her as being a worthy candidate for the position. The board wouldn't be able to ignore her application.

"What would you get out of this?" She asked.

"Well I'd be doing you a major favour," he said. "You wouldn't really be able to pay me back with a major favour, but y'know, there'd be plenty of opportunities for lots of little favours. Put it this way, say I want to divert some company funds to a project that's not strictly keeping up with company policy..."

"I turn a blind eye, yeah, whatever," She smirked. "It all seems a little simple. Even for you. What's your real reason?"

"Nyah, Yoruichi you wound me!" He placed his hand over his chest and pulled an exaggerated expression of hurt. "How about for peace of mind?"

She raised a questioning eyebrow at this.

"There's a certain underling in my own department, an upstart who's already gaining himself a reputation for getting shit done," Shinji frowned, his voice taking on an uncharacteristically serious tone. "He seems kinda quiet at first, but he's real ambitious. I know for a fact that he's going for the position. And I also know that if I don't find the right person to oppose him, then he'll get it."

"If he's one of your workers then he can't possibly have been here all that long, he must be younger than me."

"He is, he is. But like I said, he gets shit done," Shinji grimaced. "I don't know what it is about him, but when he sets out to do something he just gets it done. It always works out is way. Every single fucking time."

She cocked her head to the side. "I believe I know who you're talking about," she said in a carefully neutral tone. "If I'm to believe records then he's an exemplary worker, a Model employee, the golden boy of not just your department but nearly of the whole company."

"You shouldn't believe everything you read."

"I don't. No ones that good," She sighed heavily. "I'll think about it. I need to get back to work and so do you." She started walking away, her head full of various ideas and Shinji's words.

"It is interesting," Shinji called after her, "that the full board didn't meet, doncha think?"

Yoruichi looked back over her shoulder at him. "Yeah. It is."

* * *

Soifon's hair was plastered to her face with sweat. She drew long ragged breaths in and out, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Her legs were aching and her lungs burned. It didn't help that it was so damn hot, she felt as though she was being baked alive. She used to love running; it had once given her a sense of freedom and was a great way to exercise her frustrations from her mind and body. Now she loathed it. She hated circling the track, seeing the same damn people on each lap, the same odd looks that were shot her way, the same gormless expressions. She hated the sound of her feet hitting the ground, the slight jar against her legs and she hated the heavy feeling to her limbs and how worn out the whole thing made her feel.

Still, considering this was the first time in months that she'd attended PE she could have been forced to do something much worse than running laps for the entire session. But the she half expected to be doing this for the rest of term.

She heard the sound of approaching footsteps behind her and slowed slightly, hoping that they'd just run on past her. She wasn't that lucky.

"Fon, "came the greeting from a surprisingly deep voice.

Soifon rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Kuchiki?" She demanded her own voice haggard from the effort of running.

"I thought I'd keep you company while you jogged," he replied, sounding innocent.

They ran in silence for a while, the only sound being their heavy breathing and the steady beat of their feet against the track. Byakuya was another one who had hit a growth spurt recently, not that he was especially tall. But he had lost all of his boyish features this past year, or his girly features as the case might have been since just last year he could quite easily have passed for a pretty girl. Now he looked like a pretty man. He was taller and broader across the chest and shoulders, his eyes looked narrower since he frowned an awful lot more, but his long dark hair was still as glorious and girl-like as it had ever been. She could actually see why so many of her female class-mates went all doe-eyed around him. He'd also matured a lot in this past year; he had once been rash and easy to anger, not to mention he was possibly the most competitive person she knew. Then his father had died and he'd calmed down by an extreme. Only his competitive nature remained of the boy he had once been. She supposed that she actually had a lot in common with him, or just one very specialized thing, but it wasn't enough to make her want to speak to him.

She wished that he'd run on and leave her be.

"There have been certain rumours, he said, slowly, evenly, his voice guarded.

She curled her lips. "Well I don't want to hear them," she replied tersely.

"Not even if their about you?"

She stumbled over her own feet and nearly fell, Byakuya spun round, his arm out stretched and he caught her.

"What rumours?" She demanded, pushing him away from her. His cheeks were tinged with pink probably from all the running.

He looked a little bit uncomfortable. "That you were dropped off today by in an unknown car," he said. "In a very expensive car."

She scowled at him.

"I know that you're family doesn't own a very expensive car," He continued. "Or a car at all anymore."

"Shut up!"

Thankfully, he did just that.

"It's none of your business who drops me off," she said, trying to keep her voice steady but failing miserably. "It's no one here's business what I do after school. Or even what I do in school."

"Are you seeing someone?" He asked.

She ground her teeth together. "It's none of your business," she repeated.

He frowned at her. "You should be careful," He turned his head away from her. "These rich college types, the playboys with the trust funds... They can't be trusted."

"You mean your type?" She cocked her head to the side and smirked at him. "Because that's exactly what you're going to be in a few years, isn't it? College kid with a trust fund. So in a roundabout way, what you're telling me is that you can't be trusted and I should keep my distance. Thanks for the advice, Kuchiki, I quite agree."

His eyes widened as she spoke and then his face twisted and he turned away, his ears gad gone red. He flicked his ponytail out with one hand and huffed audibly. "If that's what you think," He said, his voice cold. "Then I'll just leave you to it." He began running again, not looking back at her.

Soifon let out a long breath and watched him as he increased the distance between them. Where on earth had he heard that rumour? Isane had sworn that she wouldn't tell anyone. Not that she knew that full story, but still, Soifon thought that she could trust her.

"Fon!" A voice screeched from the otherside of the track. "I don't see you running!"

Sighing, Soifon set off again.

* * *

Soifon found Isane in the library with her nose in a book. She tilted her head to the side and reads the title, before looking up at Isane who was so engrossed in her reading that she hadn't even noticed that Soifon was there.

"Planning on going to med school?" Soifon asked. She dropped her bag down on the table as she spoke, and Isane jumped and slammed the book shut.

"What?" Isane looked up to Soifon all wide-eyed and surprised. "Um, I guess. I was just reading it to pass the time." She slid the book to the side, looking nervous.

Soifon nodded and plopped herself down in the seat opposite Isane. "I had an interesting conversation with Kuchiki," she said.

"Kuchiki Byakuya?" Isane asked.

Soifon gave her a flat stare. "No, Kuchiki Soujin, from beyond the grave," she sneered. "Of course Byakuya."

Isane flinched and trembled. "O-oh, what did he say?"

"He happened to mention what happened this morning," Soifon said. "He asked me about who dropped me off this morning. Now I know that he wasn't there to see that. I know that the only person who saw me this morning was you, so I've got to wonder, how the hell does Kuchiki know who dropped me off this morning."

Isane at least had the good graces to look guilty.

"You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone," Soifon said glaring at her.

"It's not as though I actually saw anything," Isane mumbled. "And I didn't tell anyone. Not really. Just my sister."

Soifon's eyes went wide for a moment and then she grit her teeth in anger. "Your sister?" She repeated, growling. "Isane, Kiyone is the biggest gossip in the school. You might as well have painted up a banner and hung it off of the gym! Shit!"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care," Soifon spat back. She stood up, still glaring daggers at her once friend. "What did you tell her?"

Isane shrugged. "Nothing much. That you were dropped off in a fancy car," she looked down at her desk, refusing to meet Soifon's intense glare. "And that I saw you kiss the driver."

Soifon's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected Isane to have seen _that._

"Look, Soifon," Isane said, sounding worried and her timidity dropping from her voice as she spoke. "I'm really worried about you. I mean, this isn't like you. The skipping school was one thing, but this... There are plenty of girls that have older boyfriends from outside the school, that have rich, _much_ older boyfriends, but you're not that type of girl. No one likes those kinds of girls, not really." She looked up to Soifon now, her eyes filled with concern. "This guy can't really be worth getting kicked out of school for."

Guy? Boyfriend? Soifon's mind had stalled for a moment as she tried to process Isane's words. And then a smile broke across Soifon's face. Isane hadn't seen Yoruichi. She had seen something, their outlines, shadow, whatever, but she hadn't actually seen Yoruichi. Let Isane think that she had a boyfriend, if she knew the truth she would only interfere and worry more. Let her think she was using some rich business man to buy her expensive gifts, to drive her round in his posh care, let her think all that.

Slowly, Soifon sat back down and faced Isane. "Like I told Kuchiki, this isn't any of your business," Soifon said. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself. And He..." she paused a moment and fought the smirk that threatened to stretch across her face. "...my..." _heh _"...boyfriend, isn't stopping me from coming to school. The opposite actually, he encourages it. Why do you think I've actually been turning up lately?"

Isane didn't look convinced.

"Isane, I know you're worried, and I'm grateful, I really am, but keep out of my business. Don't go telling anyone else, I'll just deny it if you do," Soifon stood up. "Oh, and tell Kiyone to keep her mouth shut or I'll shut it for her."

"That's too much, Soifon!" Isane actually sounded angry.

"Yeah, that sorta goes for you to."

"Soifon!" Isane sounded like she was losing her patience. Shaolin, you can't possibly think this a good idea. He's just using you. And it's illegal. You could get expelled for this."

Soifon gave her a cool gaze. "You know nothing about him," she said. "And I've always thought of it as more I'm using... him. See you later, Isane." She turned and walked away, her bag slung over her shoulder, not bothering to look back at Isane.

* * *

Someone was knocking at the door. Yoruichi already knew who it would be and elbowed Kisuke playfully in the ribs. "Oi, go answer the door," she ordered him.

"Me?" He whined. "But I'm busy."

She rolled her eyes. She was busy, he was just in the way. Apparently his idea of cooking her a celebratory meal was to start it, make a mess and then have her rescue the whole thing and finish it off herself. Which was quite a feat considering how much wine she had already drunk.

She elbowed him again. "Now, Kisuke. It'll be Soifon."

"Fine!" He threw up his hands and sauntered out of the kitchen muttering something about slavery. She sniggered to herself, took another sip of wine and returned to the pan on the stove. She heard Kisuke overly enthusiastic greeting and unfortunately she couldn't make out Soifon's muted grumble of a reply. Shame, somehow the girl managed to look adorable even when grumbling.

She expected Soifon to shuffle into the kitchen in her usual sullen manner, instead though she heard the girl screech in protest only to be twirled into the kitchen by Kisuke, who was also by this point, a little drunk.

"Hey, Soifon," Yoruichi greeted. "Let her go, Kisuke." He was still making a fairly admirable attempt to dance with Soifon.

Soifon managed to escape from Kisuke's hold, she shoved him back from her and moved over to Yoruichi. "What's going on?"

"We're celebrating," Kisuke said. "Yoruichi's being promoted."

"You are?" Soifon turned to her looking surprised.

"Don't jinx it," Yoruichi warned Kisuke. "I might be. The position of Chief Operating Officer is up for grabs and I'm going for it."

"It's only been a day and she already has the most support in the whole building," Kisuke said. He actually sounded proud of her, which made Yoruichi smile.

Soifon frowned though. "Chief Operating Officer?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much second from the top. So it's a big deal, as if you couldn't already guess."

"Wow," Soifon turned away and looked to the floor. "That mean you'll be working a lot more, huh?"

"It means I can pretty much kiss my social life good-bye," Yoruichi confirmed.

"Do you think you'll get it?"

Yoruichi shrugged. "I stand as good as chance as the other candidates," she replied. "And like Kisuke said, I have the most support from the various departments."

"It pays to be popular," Kisuke smirked. "All those favors you handed out at the Christmas party are paying off."

"What the hell kind of thing is that to say about your sister?" Yoruichi wondered. "You're a terrible brother, you know that?"

Kisuke just laughed though. "I'm going to open another bottle of wine."

Yoruichi turned back to the cooker. "Have you been fed?" She asked Soifon.

Soifon shook her head. "Not yet, I was going to grab something on my way home."

"Hmm, not staying the night?"

"I can't stay round every night."

"Want some stir-fry?"

Soifon turned to the various pans and looked at them. "What kind of stir-fry takes fours pans to cook it in? You don't even have a wok."

Yoruichi shrugged. "I'm not hearing a no," She smirked.

Sighing, Soifon nodded. "Fine. I'll have some of this supposed stir-fry."

In about ten minutes they were all sat at the table and tucking into the surprisingly tasty stir-fry that Kisuke started and Yoruichi had been forced to finish. Yoruichi poured herself another glass of wine, she had lost count quite some time ago of how many she had had. She knew that it was too much since she was letting Soifon have a glass.

The girl sat opposite her, quietly easting her food, but mostly pushing it around the place with her chopsticks. She looked distracted, more so than she usually did at any rate. Her brow was furrowed and her lips pressed into a tight line. Not even the glass of wine seemed to helping her relax. Yoruichi wondered if it was because Kisuke was here. Soifon didn't seem to have taken to him and had a perpetual look of annoyance on her face when he was near her.

"Thish iff good," Kisuke said with his mouth full.

"Swallow before speaking," Yoruichi said smiling sweetly at him. "So, Soifon, how was school?" That felt like an odd question to ask and Yoruichi had to take another gulp of wine.

Soifon shrugged. "Fine. I guess."

"Did you learn anything?" Kisuke asked her.

"Jeez, I used to hate it when people asked me that," Yoruichi laughed. "I never knew how to answer them."

"Not much," Soifon said, giving the exact answer that Yoruichi used to give when she was her age. He girl took a sip of her wine and pretended to enjoy it. Yoruichi couldn't help but chuckle at this, even though it was grossly irresponsible to allow the girl to drink, it was amusing how hard she was pretending to actually enjoy it just to fit in.

"Umm," Soifon started, still pushing her food about the plate. "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"Shut up, Kisuke," Yoruichi said automatically. "Of course you can, Soifon. What is it?"

"Well, this promotion that you're going for," She sounded a little nervous. "Obviously if you get it then it'll mean that you'll be spending all your time in the office, and it's not that I don't think you deserve your promotion, you work hard, but well..."

"I'll still see you now and then," Yoruichi cut in. "And it's not as though anything's going to change right away. It'll be months before anything happens. At least two other people are going for the same position." And it wasn't as though she promised she'd promised Soifon anything. If she had to give up Soifon for her career well... it wouldn't be the first time she had given someone up for the exact same reason.

Soifon nodded. "But... It doesn't really sound like much of a life. Working all the time."

Yoruichi smiled. "Good money. Means by the time I retire I'll be loaded."

"And she'll be rich enough to keep me," Kisuke butted in.

Soifon scowled at him. "Ever thought of supporting yourself?"

"I'm hurt, Soifon, wounded even. I'll have you know that I used to have a very respectable job in Osaka."

"Until he got fired," Yoruichi said. "I appreciate the concern, Soifon, but I've put too much work into my career to just let it end now. This is the next logical step and then - "

"The world!" Kisuke finished, holding up his glass of wine and staring up at it reverentially.

"Yeah. Well, it's what I want," Yoruichi finished, mostly ignoring Kisuke. Besides, she didn't really believe that Soifon's words were rooted in concern for her well being. The girl was mostly concerned about where she would fit in Yoruichi's life now.

And that raised an interesting question that Yoruichi was going to have to do some serious thinking about. Was she really going to just cut Soifon from her life? Up until today she had been intent on helping Soifon sort out her life, and was offering the girl nothing but encouragement. Was she really going to walk away from that? What would happen to Soifon if she did?

Soifon looked more sad then troubled now, and Yoruichi felt bad for being the cause of it. Yet another drink of wine really wasn't what she needed, but she took one regardless.

"Would you like another glass if wine, Soifon?" Kisuke asked, holding the bottle up.

"No," Yoruichi answered for her. "It's bad enough that we let her have the one."

"Come on, Yoruichi," He replied with that knowing smile of his. "Isn't it better that hse gets drunk with us than out on the streets? You were younger than her the first time you got plastered."

"Not the point," Yoruichi shot back, failing to keep the smile from her face. "And I seem to remember it was your fault that I was drunk in the first place."

"It's always my fault," Kisuke lamented.

Soifon seemed to have perked up from hearing this. "How old were you?" She asked.

Yoruichi sighed. "I was thirteen," she said, "And Dad was throwing a party of some description. Kisuke snuck some cooking whiskey from the kitchens."

"Yeah, blame it all n me," he laughed. "We adread a bunch of the other kids staying over to drink soem, but they wouldn't."

"They were convinced they'd go blind or something," Yoruichi cut in, her smile widening. "SO to convince them otherwise I drank some. Just a little bit."

"She downed half the bottle," Kisuke laughed. "I'm still surprised she didn't just bring it all right back up."

"Or die," Soifon cut in looking a mixture of amused and suitably horrified. "What happened then?"

"All the other kids took a few sips," Yoruichi continued. "And we headed back into the party, trying to act all grown up. It was going great..."

"Right up until Yoruichi projectile vomited over the CEO of this associate business!" Kisuke roared with laughter. "I can still see his face. He looked oddly impressed."

Yoruichi chuckled into her glass. "My up-chuck reflex has always been impressive."

Soifon stared at them both. "Was he mad?"

"Nah," Yoruichi waved her hand. "He was fairly understanding actually."

"And very amused," Kisuke added. "Amused enough that he would give her a job in his company at any rate. Or does he not remember?"

"Yamamoto is like an elephant," Yoruichi said. "He never forgets. Every time we have any kind of work function that involves drink he just gives me this _look_."

"You work for him now?" Soifon stared at her. "Isn't that mortifying?"

"No, things like that happen all the time to kids," Yoruichi laughed. "Especially bored kids. And like Kisuke said, he was oddly impressed."

Soifon just stared at her. "I don't even know what it is you do."

It was Yoruichi's time to stare at her. "You don't? That's kinda surprising," Yoruichi leaned back in her chair. She didn't see why Soifon shouldn't know what she does. At least the basics. "It's a security firm," she explained, "It pretty much covers all aspects; from basic home security right up to body guards for idols, politicians and anyone else who feels paranoid enough to be flanked by burly men in suits. There's also an investigation aspect to it all."

"Like private detectives?" Soifon asked. She was leaning over the table, looking very interested.

"I guess, if you want to see it like that," Yoruichi conceded. "But it's not at all glamorous like the media make it out to be. I'm in charge of handling new clients. The important clients who pay the big money."

"Have you ever met anyone famous?"

Yoruichi laughed, "A couple. Mostly though I just meet their managers, since they're the ones who take care of these things."

"Wow," Soifon breathed. "And here was me thinking that you just worked a boring accounting job or something like that."

Yoruichi looked at her. "Really?"

Soifon shrugged. "Well , it's not as though you ever gave me any hints to work with. All I knew was that you brought your work home with you. And that says to me that you must have a fairly boring life, so naturally I assumed you had a fairly boring job to go with it."

Yoruichi stared at her in disbelief. Kisuke once again roared with laughter. The melodramatic, grieving teenager thought she led a boring life. That was so many different kinds of depressing Yoruichi didn't even know where to begin.

"Right," Yoruichi said, still reeling with shock. "Thanks a lot."

"She does have a point, Yoruichi," Kisuke said, wiping away a tear with the back of his hand. "You do lead a fairly boring life."

"I do not!" Yoruichi protested.

"Yeah you do," Kisuke continued. He refilled his glass. "Let's face it, till the kid here showed up all you did was work, work and then work some more. It was quite depressing."

"Kisuke," Yoruichi said her voice low, trying to get him to shut up.

He either didn't hear her or he was enjoying himself too much to care, because he carried on talking, "You know she's been single for three years? You're the first girl she's looked at ever since she got dumped."

Yoruichi closed her eyes and counted to ten. She really hadn't wanted Soifon to know that. When she opened her eyes Soifon was staring at her, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. She was never going to let this one go, Yoruichi could already tell.

"Yeah well," Yoruichi said. "What can I say, work is important to me."

"You were dumped?" Soifon said. "I thought you said that you guys just drifted apart."

Kisuke laughed again. "She wishes. She was rather soundly dumped."

"Thanks Kisuke," Yoruichi mumbled.

Silence greeted her words. Soifon was still giving her an odd, almost victorious look, as though she'd somehow won a battle or something. Kisuke was once again refilling his glass. He was actually drunker than Yoruichi, and that was quite an achievement considering Yoruichi's poor tolerance to alcohol.

"I'm going to clear away the plates," Yoruichi said. She stood up and started gathering up the dishes, neither Soifon nor Kisuke made any move to help her. She made her way to the kitchen, her arms full of dishes and glasses.

She was actually feeling pretty angry with Kisuke right about now, but not so much that she actually going to do anything. He was drunk, and she had to make allowances for that.

"Something wrong?"

Yoruichi started slightly at the voice behind her. Carefully, Yoruichi laid the dishes down on the counter top. "Never better, why do you ask?"

"Dunno, you went kind of quiet, that's all."

Yoruichi hummed as she began loading the dishes into the washer. "Yeah well, it wasn't a fun topic of conversation," she said.

"It was kinda funny."

"I don't think so," Yoruichi straightened up and closed the dishwasher door with her foot.

"Idiot"

It was said with affection but Yoruichi bristled nevertheless. She spun round to face Kisuke; he was leaning against the fridge, his hands behind his head and a drunken smirk plastered over his face.

"Why do you care all that much what she thinks?" He questioned his voice quiet. Yoruichi only just noticed that the kitchen door was closed. Did he not want Soifon to hear what he was going to say?

"I don't," Yoruichi replied.

"Liar," Kisuke said. "You like her."

"Of course I like her," Yoruichi shot back. "I wouldn't be screwing her if I didn't like her."

"No, no," Kisuke muttered, his hand waving about in front of his face. He moved from the fridge, stumbled slightly, and stood close to her. He took hold of her hand in his and grinned at her. "You _like_ her."

She stared at him. "Kisuke," she said slowly, "You're drunk."

"It only makes me more truthful," he replied. "I know you, I know how you act and I know how you think. And I know how you feel about her. It's not often I get to act like the responsible one, so I think I'm going to savour this moment for a while. You like her, and that's exactly why you should end things with her."

She pushed him back from her. "That's not your decision," She countered. "Its fine the way it is. And you're wrong, I don't like her, not like that at any rate."

"I'm just trying to watch out for you."

"I know, but I don't need it," She moved away from him and back towards the living room. "Make yourself some coffee, Kisuke. You reek of booze."

Soifon was still sitting at the table. She raised her head when Yoruichi entered the room and looked over to her. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Yoruichi replied crossing the room towards Soifon. She touched Soifon's head as she walked past, her fingers brushing through her hair. "Everything's fine. So," she turned and grinned at Soifon. "How long you going to be here?"

"Dunno," Soifon replied. "I can't stay the night. I told my parents I'd be back eventually."

Yoruichi checked her watch. "In that case," she smirked, "perhaps you've got time to indulge me." Her eyes flicked suggestively from Soifon to the staircase that led to the bedroom.

It took Soifon all of a second to leap from her chair and make for the staircase, smirking all the while. Laughing, Yoruichi followed her. It was clear to her that Soifon was only here for one thing and as far as Yoruichi was concerned, that was the only thing she wanted from Soifon.

Kisuke was wrong. There was absolutely no way that she felt anything more for this girl than a vague sense of affection and the easy and more-than satisfying sex she provided. There was absolutely no way that Kisuke was right, because if he was, then Yoruichi was in some serious trouble.

* * *

_Okay, this is the longest chapter yet and hopefully I'll never write one this long again. It feels like it took me forever to do!_

_Lots of important stuff happened this chapter, loads of plot progression and stuff. Also, Byakuya showed up, he was a pain to write. I wasn't sure if I should have gone with the stoic, aloof Byakuya that presented in the series, or with the young brash Byakuya that was in TBtP. So I sorta did a mix with a reason as to why he wasn't so hot-headed anymore. Hopefully it works._

_Once again I must profess my delight/surprise at all the reviews I've got so far. Thank you all, it really means a lot to me._


	9. Chapter 9

Yoruichi yawned into the back of her hand. It had been a long day to cap off an excruciatingly long week. All this week she had been going into work earlier than normal and leaving hours later than she normally did. She was starting to forget what daylight looked like and her sense of time was completely gone. It was something she was going to have to get used to though. If she got the job of Chief Operations Officer then long days were going to be her life, so would working weekends, and she could kiss her holidays good-bye since she'd always be needed by the office. It was a bit of a depressing thought.

"Somehow, I don't think you're paying attention," Shinji said giving her a flat stare.

Yoruichi looked over to him. He was stood in front of a board that he had scribbled various things over, in an attempt to fill her in on all the things she needed to know to impress the board. As far as she could tell, this was all the board members who she should be sucking up to and the best way to go about it.

"I am," she said, stifling yet another yawn. "I'm just beat. We've been at this for hours now."

"You think that little snot from my department is gonna care that you're feeling a bit tired? He's probably busy sucking up right now."

"Do we have any coffee?" Yoruichi turned around. Kisuke was sat on the table behind her. He was busy playing cats-cradle with Hiyori. From what Yoruichi could tell he had made a mess of it and Hiyori had that look in her eyes like she was going to thump him. "Kisuke!" Yoruichi yelled.

"Huh?" His head snapped round to face her. "What is it?"

"Make me some coffee," she told him.

He pulled a face. "Don't you have an assistant to do that for you?"

"I sent him home ages ago."

"Is that because you suspect him from passing on information to the rival?" Kisuke smiled as he spoke. He was the one who had pointed this out to Yoruichi, so he was feeling fairly smug that it had turned out he was right.

"If you find a way for me to fire him, then I'll promote you to being the guy who fixes the photocopier."

"Gee, thanks!" He unravelled the string from his fingers and tossed it into Hiyori's lap.

"You messed it up!" She yelled in protest.

Kisuke shrugged. "It was already messed up," He sauntered across the office towards the coffee machine. "I take it everyone else wants a cup too."

There was a collective chorus of agreement from the occupants of the office and Kisuke groaned.

Yoruichi was still surprised how many had turned out to help her for this. She scanned the room; eight in total, from all over the company. They were being quite vocal about their support too. If she failed, they would in all likelihood lose their jobs. That was another depressing thought.

She looked to the clock on the wall. It had just gone Eight PM. Was she going to be stuck here all night? It was Saturday tomorrow and usually she'd have a lie in to look forward to, but Shinji had already insisted that she come in then as well. He'd allowed her to come in slightly later than usual, but still... It was starting to look like Sunday was going to be her only day off, and she was going to waste it catching up on work, so it wasn't really going to be a day off at all.

She had told Soifon that nothing would change right away, what a laugh! She hadn't seen the girl all week. It surprised her how much of an effect not seeing Soifon had on her. She missed her.

Kisuke handed Yoruichi her cup of coffee and she mumbled her thanks.

She missed the sex; she corrected herself, not the girl, but the sex. Because that was what their relationship was all about. There were no feelings involved. It was purely physical.

The thought made Yoruichi want to sigh. Maybe, just maybe, she missed Soifon's company. She did enjoy spending time with her.

Yoruichi's phone hummed and she fished it out from her bag. The universe was intent on playing a joke on her she decided as she watched Soifon's name flash across the screen. Dropping the phone back into her bag, Yoruichi sighed. She didn't have time to talk to her right now.

"Ya still not paying attention!" Shinji called over to her. "How'd ya expect to learn all this if you're not paying attention?"

"I am," Yoruichi protested weakly. "I'm just surprised is all. I mean, who'd have thought that the way to get such an important position in the company was all down to ass-kissing rather than proving that I can actually _do_ the job."

He grinned at her. "When did being competent at your job ever have anything to do with it?"

She sipped at her coffee. "Can we hurry this up? I have places I want to be."

"She means she wants to go home," Love called from behind her.

"Like the rest of us," Rose added.

"Fine!" Shinji turned to the board and began wiping off all the information he had scrawled across it.

Yoruichi smiled for the first time all day. She retrieved her phone from her bag. She had one missed call from Soifon. Yoruichi set about texting her, telling her that she'd be home in under an hour if she was free. Though it was getting on to be pretty late. She didn't really expect Soifon to want to call round, especially since Yoruichi had largely ignored her for most of the week.

But Yoruichi could use some stress relief round about now, and she knew from experience that Soifon provided the best form of stress relief.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm letting you drive my car," Yoruichi mumbled sleepily. She watched the people and traffic, the lights of the streets go by as she and Kisuke drove home.

"You're far too tired to drive," Kisuke replied. He rolled to a stop at yet another set of lights. "I didn't want to die such a lame death as my sister falling asleep at the wheel."

"I wouldn't have," she replied, and then yawned.

Next to her, Kisuke chuckled. "Is this really worth it?"

"Of course it is," she replied. "Second from the top, Kisuke. The next logical step is CEO."

"Yamamoto is showing no signs of slowing down," he replied. "I think that man is going to live forever, so I doubt that you'll ever be CEO. Still, COO is one hell of an achievement. I suppose your dad will be proud."

"I guess," Yoruichi said. "He wouldn't even give me a job in his own company." That wasn't strictly speaking true, he just wouldn't give her the job she wanted. It was quite easy for her to see that he would never have promoted her up through the ranks, even if she did deserve it. She'd have been stuck in a low paying job, typing up notes or something equally as boring, like manning the phones. She shuddered at the thought.

"Have you told him yet?"

She shook her head. "I'll wait until I actually get the job," she said. "Although, I expect Yamamoto will probably tell him." She yawned again, this time though she flinched back as Kisuke stuck his finger into her mouth. "What the hell, Kisuke!" She swatted his hand away.

"Heh, yawn-raped you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "The lights green, moron," she pointed out.

They set off again, but had only been gone a short distance before Kisuke slowed down once more.

"What you doing?" Yoruichi asked. "There's no light here."

Kisuke was turned away from her though and was staring out the window. He rolled it down and stuck his head out. "Oi!" He bellowed. "Soifon! You want a ride?"

Yoruichi perked immediately. The car came to a stop. Kisuke still had his head hanging out of the window.

"Stop ignoring me! I know you can hear me!"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Kisuke, she's hardly going to get into a car with you, now is she?" Opening her door, Yoruichi stepped out and looked over the top of the car. Sure enough Soifon was standing on the other side of the street scowling at Kisuke.

"Soifon," Yoruichi called out. The girl raised her head and looked directly at Yoruichi. "You want a lift or not? Since I assume you're heading in the same direction as us."

Soifon kicked at the ground a moment, before crossing the street to the car. Yoruichi smiled and sat back down. A moment later, Soifon was sat in the back and they had set off again.

"I guess you've had a busy week," Soifon said sullenly.

Yoruichi laughed lightly. "You could say that."

"It's been insane," Kisuke added, "unnecessarily insane. I honestly don't see why she needs to put this much seemingly pointless work into this."

Yoruichi shrugged. "Just the way it goes," she turned in her seat and looked back at Soifon, smiling. "Did you miss me?" Yoruichi wasn't quite ready to admit that she'd missed her, for now she'd settle for hearing that Soifon missed her.

Soifon shrugged. "Not really."

"Harsh," Yoruichi turned back around. "You'll hurt my feelings, Soifon."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh at Soifon's moody tone. She knew that she'd be pouting by now, her bottom lip stuck out and her arms folded across her chest. She'd look absolutely adorable.

"You missed me enough to head on over," Yoruichi said. "Lucky for you that we were passing by, we've saved you the walk."

"I was enjoying the exercise."

She always has to be so difficult. Yoruichi grinned though and twisted round in her seat to face Soifon. "You can still walk, if you prefer."

"I'm pretty comfy now," Soifon replied smartly. "So I think I'll stay."

"Thought as much," Yoruichi said, still smirking. "Kisuke stop somewhere for food first, I haven't eaten since lunch time."

* * *

Yoruichi juggled the pizza box in her hand round so that she'd be able to get her keys. Annoyingly, with her bag in one hand, the pizza box in the other and also her phone tenuously gripped by the hand that held the bg, she was unable to do it.

She sighed. 2Soifon, could you get my keys?"

"Where are they?"

"My jacket pocket."

Soifon hesitated, her hand held out in the air before her.

"Inside pocket," Yoruichi told her, "left hand side."

"Right, right," Soifon muttered. She reached under the precariously perched pizza box and slipped her hand into Yoruichi's jacket. She rummaged for a moment and then retrieved the keys. "You could have just asked me to hold your bag or something," She said with a slight blush.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Yoruichi asked innocently.

Soifon opened the door and held it for Yoruichi, following her inside where she kicked off her shoes. Kisuke had opted not to join them, instead he had made off with Yoruichi's car proclaiming that it was a babe magnet and that he was going to try his luck.

Yoruichi made her way into the living room and dropped the pizza box down on the table. She wrestled off her jacket and tossed it aside and then, quite literally, kicked off her shoes. One of them clattered against the wall noisily before dropping to the ground. She undid the top few buttons on her shirt and then sighed with relief.

Looking up she found Soifon watching her. "What?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nothing.

Yoruichi gave her a quizzical look. Pulling out her hair tie, Yoruichi ran her fingers through the length of her hair, ruffling it out. "That feels much better," she said.

Soifon was still watching her, an odd expression on her face.

"You're starting to creep me out," Yoruichi told her with a slight smile.

Soifon looked away, pink patches evident on her cheeks. "Sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean to. It's just... Your hair looks nicer down is all."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at that. "Is that right?" She smirked and turned away, deciding to not embarrass Soifon any further. She opened the pizza box and grabbed herself a slice, taking a healthy bite from it. "You want some?"

"Um, yeah okay," Soifon answered. She joined Yoruichi at the table, taking a seat next to her even though Yoruichi was still standing. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "Not yet, not until I've finished this."

Soifon shrugged in response and grabbed another slice of pizza. It surprised Yoruichi how much she was having and how quickly she was putting it away. From the look of the girl you'd hardly think she ever ate, she was slim to the point of being skinny. But that was just her youth, she'd probably outgrow it, she reasoned. It didn't help that Soifon wore such baggy clothes that hid her frame beneath them. Tonight she was dressed in scruffy looking jeans that were too long for her, a t-shirt was tucked beneath a zipped up hooded jacket and she oddly enough wasn't wearing any socks.

They finished eating the pizza in silence and it wasn't until then that Yoruichi hobbled away from the table and sat down on the couch, wincing slightly. "Jeez, my feet really hurt," she complained.

"Maybe you should wear more comfortable shoes," Soifon suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind," Yoruichi replied. She grabbed the remote for the television and flicked it on. "You going to stay over there all night?"

"I might."

"If that suits you," Yoruichi grinned, "but while you're over there, do you feel like putting a DVD on or something?"

Soifon rolled her eyes but Yoruichi could see that she was smiling. It only took her a moment to grab something from the shelf and then shove it into the player. She sat down next to Yoruichi on the couch and grabbed the remote from her.

"I hope you put something good on," Yoruichi said.

"Does this mean you own DVDs that aren't good?" Soifon wondered.

"I might," Yoruichi grinned. She turned her head and watched Soifon while she settled herself down into the couch. Soifon was leaning forward slightly, her elbows resting on her knees and apparently engrossed in the movie that playing. "Hey," Yoruichi shuffled over to Soifon, reaching out her hand towards her, not really enjoying that Soifon was ignoring her in favour of a subpar movie. She took hold of her arm and pulled her towards her. Soifon hissed in pain and jerked her arm away, holding it close to her.

"What?" Yoruichi looked at her in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Soifon said quickly.

Frowning, Yoruichi stood and moved to stand in front of her. "Soifon," she said in a low voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," She replied. "I just have a sore arm. It's nothing to get in a flap about."

Kneeling before her, Yoruichi tugged down the zip on Soifon's jacket, ignoring the girl's protests. Yoruichi gently pushed it back from her shoulders and inspected Soifon's arm. Her left elbow and bicep were colored a deep blue and purple from a fairly recent and nasty bruise.

"What happened?" Yoruichi asked quietly.

"I fell," Soifon replied with an indifferent shrug.

"You fell?" Yoruichi repeated. "Just on your arm? On your upper arm?" She met the girls' eye and let her see the scepticism there. "If you tell me next that you walked into a door, I'll smack you myself."

Soifon glared at her. "I fell off the balance beam," she said, a hint of disgust in her tone. "You know what one of them is? For gymnastics."

Yoruichi remained silent for a moment and then let out a long breath. "If you say so," she said finally. "But you're sure? I thought you'd given up gymnastics."

Soifon shuffled back from her, zipping her jacket back up. "I went back this week," she explained. "I didn't have much else to do and the team captain has been bugging me for a while." She frowned suddenly. "How did you know that I did gymnastics?"

Yoruichi froze as she realized her error. How did she know that Soifon did gymnastics, because the girl sure as hell hadn't told her. It couldn't possibly be that she had spied on her.

"Uh... you must have mentioned it at some point," Yoruichi said. She stood up and turned from Soifon. She cursed herself for her slip up, there was no way that Soifon would understand why she'd gone snooping around in her business.

"I don't remember that," Soifon said. "I guess I must have though. How else would you have known?"

"Exactly," Yoruichi said. She set about clearing up the empty pizza box, trying to find something to do to keep her hands busy. "So... What other clubs are you in?" So long as Jushiro was right in what she'd told her, then Yoruichi already knew. But if she had Soifon tell her then it would stop anything like this happening again.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just interested is all," Yoruichi turned round, her arms folded across her chest. "Why must there be an ulterior motive to everything I ask you?"

Soifon shrugged. "I also did track and calligraphy," she said, which matched what Jushiro had told Yoruichi. "I wanted to join the photography club but couldn't."

Yoruichi looked at her in surprise. "Why not?"

"I didn't have a good enough camera, or so they said," Soifon explained. "My brother had a decent enough camera but he wouldn't let me borrow it, and my dad said that he couldn't afford to buy me one as well. And then my parents won't let me get a part-time job so it's not as though I can earn the money myself to buy one. So yeah, it never happened."

"Oh," Yoruichi stared at her a moment. She wasn't sure if she should ask the next question. "Umm... Could you not use your brother's camera now?" It wasn't as though he needed it.

Soifon shook her head. "My dad threw it out."

"I see," Yoruichi said. The conversation felt as though it had taken a much more depressing turn. She was half-tempted to offer to buy Soifon a camera, but she knew that the suggestion wouldn't go down well at all. Instead she yawned into the back of her hand and Soifon shot her a half-amused look.

"Tired?"

"Very, actually," Yoruichi replied with a smile. "It's been a hectic week." She moved back to the couch and sat down next to Soifon, turning her attention to the TV.

"If you're tired then maybe I should go."

Yoruichi shook her head. "No, I'd rather you stayed," she replied. She turned head slightly; gazing at Soifon from the corner of her eye she could see that there was a rather pleased smile to the girl's features. Yoruichi smiled softly at the sight.

* * *

Soifon yawned and rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her palm. The movie had finished ages ago and she was currently flicking through the channels not really paying attention to anything much. Yoruichi had fallen asleep quite some time ago, not even making it to the end of the movie. Her head was currently laid in Soifon's lap, her face pressed close to her stomach and one of her arms was wrapped around Soifon's waist. Soifon looked down at Yoruichi; she looked really peaceful when she was asleep.

Soifon wasn't at all surprised that she had fallen asleep. The woman had looked beyond tired. There were dark circles under her eyes and she had constantly been fighting off a yawn. It seemed stupid to Soifon to be putting that much effort into something that was clearly just going to burn her out.

Still, Soifon yawned again. She could actually do with going to sleep herself, but she didn't want to wake Yoruichi up. She leaned back into the couch, her hand resting on Yoruichi's shoulder. Peering down, Soifon carefully brushed the hair back from the older woman's face.

"Stupid," she whispered. "It'll only get worse if you keep it up."

Soifon couldn't help but feel a mixture of disappointed and resentful. She hadn't seen Yoruichi all week, which meant that she'd been stuck at school and forced to spend her evenings with her parents. It wasn't helping things that she still wasn't speaking to Isane. It meant that she didn't really have anyone to talk to.

Her thumb brushed across Yoruichi's cheek and the woman mumbled something in her sleep, pressing her face closer to Soifon's body.

She'd been hoping to spend the whole weekend with Yoruichi, to make up for the lost time during the week, but it looked as though Yoruichi was going to be busy. The disappointment she felt was powerful. It felt like Yoruichi had chosen her job over Soifon; it was as though Soifon was going to eventually be forgotten about. But then, it had to happen eventually, right? And at least this would get Isane off of her back and hopefully stop the rumors that were spreading around the school about her.

Soifon sighed and sunk lower in the couch. She pulled Yoruichi closer, careful not to wake her up.

She'd rather Yoruichi just gave up on her bid for promotion. She'd rather put up with the rumors at school and Isane's constant worrying. It all felt a lot simpler with Yoruichi. Everything seemed easier and more complicated at the same time, but it felt right and that was the difference. Ultimately, she felt confused. She just knew that she'd rather have Yoruichi in her life than anything else.

* * *

_Pretty quick update this time. This chapter just kind of wrote itself (I like it when that happens). I know that compared to the last chapter this one didn't really feel as though it had the plot progression, but it did have some fairly important bits in it._

_Thanks again for the reviews._


	10. Chapter 10

The living room was shrouded in darkness. Yoruichi lifted her head and forced down a yawn. She felt slightly disorientated – why had she gone to sleep in the living room of all places? Had she really been that tired? A light snore drew her attention to exactly what she had been lying on. Soifon was asleep, her head resting back on the couch and her mouth hanging open. Yoruichi smirked. She'd had no idea that she had been using the girl as a pillow. She was a little surprised that Soifon's lap was so comfy. Considering the girl was all skin and bone, with only a little muscle thrown on top, she had no right making such a comfortable pillow.

Careful not to wake Soifon, Yoruichi stood up and stretched. She found her cell phone and checked the time. It was only six in the morning. Yoruichi felt wide awake now and wasn't at all sure if he would be able to go back to sleep. And what should she do about Soifon? She couldn't just leave the girl on the couch like that.

As if she heard her, Soifon snored again, and Yoruichi couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She had never noticed before that Soifon snored. She was amused that Soifon couldn't even manage to look cute in her sleep. Certainly not with her mouth hanging open like that and the way her lip curled each time she drew in a heavy breath.

Yoruichi moved closer to the girl, leaning over her prone body. Slowly she raised her hand before Soifon's face, and she paused, considering her next action. She gently brushed Soifon's bangs back from her face and then trailed her fingers down her cheek. Soifon's eyelids twitched, showing that her eyes were moving behind them.

"You don't even relax when you sleep, huh?" Yoruichi murmured. Gently she closed Soifon's agape mouth and brushed her thumb across her thin lips. She stopped her actions when grey eyes locked onto her own. "Busted," she whispered as Soifon caught her.

Soifon's brow creased. Her eyes still looked a little hazy as though she hadn't quite completely woken up yet. "What's going on..?"

Yoruichi smiled. "Nothing. Go back to sleep if you like."

Soifon's eyes slid close and for a minute Yoruichi thought that she had actually listened to her for once. But then Soifon's eyes opened again, this time clearer and she shuffled in her seat.

"My neck hurts," she complained.

"I'm not surprised, sleeping in such an awkward position."

Soifon pushed Yoruichi back from her and stood up, stretching as she did so. She glanced around the darkened room before turning back to Yoruichi. "What time is it?"

"Just after six," Yoruichi replied. "I told you to go back to sleep."

"And have you molest me while I'm out? I don't think so."

Yoruichi actually laughed. "When did I become a molester?" She queried. "Last I checked this was all your idea."

Soifon shrugged.

Did she have to keep doing that? Yoruichi sighed. It seemed as though Soifon was going to be in one of _those_ moods. She could be so difficult at times.

Yoruichi sat back down and groaned. She wasn't sure if she could handle Soifon acting like a brat right now. She felt tired suddenly and wanted very badly to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep," Soifon suggested.

"I'm considering it," Yoruichi replied. She was still dressed in her work clothes, they would be creased horribly by now and that annoyed her. She was more aggravated by the thought that she had to go into work today when it should have been her day off.

"I don't think you should go to sleep on the couch though," Soifon said. She almost sounded concerned.

Yoruichi worked the heel of her hands into her eyes and yawned. Perhaps she would be able to go back to sleep, she certainly didn't feel as a wake as she had a couple of minutes ago. Weary was probably the right word for it, rather than tired.

She paused in her thoughts when she felt a weight shift the cushions of the couch, followed by a weight on her lap and the feeling of a body pressed close to her. She smiled and opened one eye; Soifon was sitting in her lap, her knees resting at either side of Yoruichi's thighs.

"What are you doing up here?" Yoruichi asked playfully, smirking.

Soifon blushed and averted her gaze. "I, uh…"

Sensing that there was every chance that Soifon would give up on what she was doing, Yoruichi slid her hands up the younger girl's thighs and rested one hand on her slim hip, the other moving around the small of her back, keeping her secured in place.

"Hey," She said softly. "What's the matter?"

Soifon was still blushing, but there was also a frown marring her features and a look in her eyes that Yoruichi couldn't quite place. Soifon looked away, her fingers fidgeting in her lap.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" She asked.

It was Yoruichi's turn to frown. Confused she asked, "Keep what up?"

"This!" Soifon motioned towards Yoruichi with her hands. "This stupid effort to get a stupid job. It's not as though you need more money. And look what it's doing to you. It's only been a week, and you're already shattered, falling asleep during a movie like an old woman."

"Old woman?" Yoruichi repeated. Had she ever actually told Soifon her age? Did Soifon honestly think of her as _that_ old? "You know," Yoruichi said, "I'm not really all that old. Actually, when you think about it, I'm really young. I'll be the youngest COO in company history and I imagine it'll be quite some time before anyone tops the record I'm going to set."

Soifon scowled. "You haven't even got the job yet," She said. "You probably won't get it. And judging by how worn out you are, even if you do get it, then you won't be able to handle it."

"Wow," Yoruichi exclaimed. "Thanks for the encouragement. It really meant a lot to me. You," Yoruichi jabbed Soifon in the chest with a finger, "are just sore because you think that when I get this job that I'll not have any time for you."

"That's not it!" Soifon protested loudly. "I don't care about that!"

Yoruichi laughed.

"I don't!"

"Of course you don't," Yoruichi replied, still laughing. She slipped her hand up the back of Soifon's shirt and stroked her fingers against the small of her back. "I'm not going to lie to you, I'll have a lot less free time on my hands, but that doesn't mean that I plan on just leaving you. We'll just have less time to uh... play."

Soifon turned her head to the side, looking glum. "So what, I'll just get to see you once a month or something like that?" She asked, sullenly. "That's not fair."

Fair didn't come into it. Yoruichi sighed again. "This might be a good thing," she said. "We were spending an awful lot of time together, too much probably. You were coming round here nearly every night. What about school? It was bound to be interfering with your studies."

"What about school?" Soifon made a face. "There's more to life than school."

"There shouldn't be for you right now," Yoruichi replied. "You should have all your energy focussed on graduating High School and getting into a good college."

"I'm not going to college."

Yoruichi frowned. "What do you mean you're not going to college? Of course you're going to college," she said, "You have to go to college."

"No I don't."

Yoruichi tilted her head to the side as she regarded Soifon. She honestly felt confused, why wouldn't Soifon want to go to college? "Then what was the point of getting into the High School you did, if you don't intend on going to college?"

Soifon shrugged. "It's a good school."

"Yes, it is," Yoruichi agreed. "And so long as you do well then you should easily be able to get into a very good college."

"There's nothing I want to study at college," Soifon said with another shrug. "Besides, I can't afford to go to college, certainly not a good one."

"It's not that expensive, and I'm sure that there are scholarships that you can get."

"We don't all have your money."

Yoruichi leaned back from Soifon.

"It must have pretty easy for you to get into college," Soifon continued.

"Yeah," Yoruichi said carefully, "I graduated top of my year. Good school, good grades... "

"Inexhaustible funds," Soifon added. "Like I said, it must have been easy for you."

"That's hardly fair," Yoruichi said softly. "Just because I have money, doesn't mean that it was easy for me. And like I said before, there'll be scholarships that you can get involved in. Doesn't your school have an affiliate college? It won't have as wide of range of subjects, but it'll be cheaper and you'll be more likely to get a place there."

"I don't want to go to college."

"Then what do you plan on doing?"

Soifon shrugged.

Yoruichi sighed, "You don't know? So you're plan this year is to flunk High School and wind up with a crappy job that pays you a pittance? That'll make your parents so proud."

"They don't care," Soifon muttered. "And neither do you, so stop pretending that you do."

"I've changed my mind," Yoruichi said. She grabbed Soifon by her hips and pushed her to the side, rolling her off of her. "It would be better if we ended things here. I'm not being an excuse for you ruining your life."

Soifon stared at her for a moment, her eyes wide, and then she scowled. "Fine!" She jumped to her feet and stormed from the room.

Yoruichi groaned and stood up, following after Soifon. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Where do you think?"

"And how do you plan on getting there?" Yoruichi questioned. "The buses won't be running yet, it's too early. And it's far too far to walk."

"It's not too far to walk," Soifon said.

"It's too far to walk safely on your own."

Soifon pulled on her shoes and reached for the door. She pulled it open and Yoruichi slammed her hand against it, shutting it again.

Soifon glared at her. "You can't keep me here."

"I'm not going to let you walk home on your own."

"I'll be fine."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Yoruichi sighed. "Wait till Kisuke gets back and then I'll give you a lift home."

"No."

"Fine," Yoruichi said. "Then wait here while I get changed, and then I'll walk you home."

"Just give me some money for a taxi."

"Not a chance," Yoruichi grinned. "I know fine well that you won't get one and will just pocket the cash"

Soifon crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. She really did look adorable when she did that, and Yoruichi just wanted to gather her up in her arms and hold her. And then possibly do other things to her that were morally questionable.

"Why are you always so mean?"

Yoruichi's eyes widened and she stared down at the girl. "M-mean? I'm not mean."

Soifon was looking down at her own feet, her shoulders hunched and her arms still crossed across her body. Her voice trembled as she spoke. "You said you wanted me to leave, so just let me leave already."

"It's not safe for you to be walking home on your own," Yoruichi replied. "Wanting to make sure you're safe doesn't make me mean."

"I don't want to go."

Yoruichi let out a long sigh and leaned against the door. "This is getting to be too complicated, Soifon, and you know it," She said. "I'm kidding myself when I say that I'll have time to spend with you. I don't actually expect to have any time for myself never mind you. And I mean it when I say that I don't want you using me as an excuse for giving up on school. It shouldn't be this complicated."

As she had spoken, Soifon had been hunkering down into herself. Her head hung even lower and her shoulders were drooped. Yoruichi couldn't see her expression but she had the distinct impression that the girl would look absolutely miserable.

Which was exactly how Yoruichi felt right now. Hearing Soifon say that she didn't want to leave had sent a thrill through Yoruichi's system, she had been elated, however briefly, by the knowledge that Soifon wanted to stay with her. And now that she was doing the responsible thing, the right thing, she felt utterly miserable. She didn't want to end things, even if they were getting to be too complicated.

She liked Soifon.

Kisuke was going to be utterly unbearable.

"Gah!" Yoruichi pushed herself away from the door and threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! Stay!" she said, feeling mildly exasperated. "We'll work something out. I'll work something out, since I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be the responsible one."

Soifon raised her head and looked to Yoruichi. "What?"

"I said that you can stay."

Soifon frowned. "I'm not sure I want to."

"What?" Yoruichi stared at her. "You just said that you did. You said that you didn't want to go. And now you've changed your mind?" Yoruichi was starting to get a headache. "Fine! Then go."

"I'm not a charity case, I'm not here for you to pity," Soifon said, her look darkening. "I'm not going to stay just because you feel sorry for me."

And that just made Yoruichi's headache a million times worse. She put a hand over her eyes, rubbing her fingers into them. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"It sure sounded like it."

Yoruichi dropped her hand from her face and exhaled. She looked Soifon in the eye. "If _you _want to leave then you should, I won't stop you," Yoruichi said slowly and carefully, keeping her eyes locked on Soifon's. "But if you want to stay, then that's okay too. It's more than okay. I would..." She searched in her mind for the right words, not really wanting to say something she'd possibly regret later. "I would like it if you stayed."

For a moment Soifon's expression didn't change, and then her lips twitched into a small, almost shy, smile. "Really? You mean that? You'd like it if I stayed?"

Yoruichi nodded. "I would."

There was a moment of nearly awkward silence and Yoruichi wasn't at all sure what she should do. They were both just standing there in the narrow hallway. Yoruichi turned her head away, feeling faintly embarrassed. She rubbed at the back of her head and turned back to Soifon, preparing herself to break the silence. Instead she stumbled back against the wall with Soifon wrapped around her.

Yoruichi blinked in surprise and looked down at the girl. Soifon 's head was pressed into her chest, her slim arms circled around her and pulling her into an embrace. Slowly, Yoruichi placed her arms around Soifon and pulled her in even closer.

"Thank you," Soifon said, the words muffled into Yoruichi's chest.

It felt like such an odd thing to say and Yoruichi frowned. She moved her hand to Soifon's face and gently tilted her head, giving her a questioning look. "For what?"

Soifon shrugged. "Just because."

Yoruichi nodded, pretending that she understood. She wasn't at surprised when Soifon closed the small gap between them and kissed her. Yoruichi returned the kiss, working her hand into Soifon's short hair and tightening her hold on her.

Her heart was racing she realized. It had been for most of the night and she had only just noticed. It was hammering in her chest hard enough that she thought that Soifon would be able to hear it or certainly feel it. Soifon didn't react to it though, if she could feel it, she just pressed herself closer to Yoruichi, her small hands grasping at Yoruichi's back.

Soifon breathlessly broke the kiss, her eyes were alight with excitement and she was smiling. "Can we... I mean..."

"... yeah..." Yoruichi replied, nodding and out of breath.

Soifon grabbed her hand and pulled her back down the hallway towards the living room. Yoruichi followed dumbly behind her. It seemed backwards, with Soifon pulling her towards the bedroom. It was as though Soifon was the one in control, which made no sense really. Perhaps she had always been in control and Yoruichi had only just noticed. From the living room, Soifon pulled Yoruichi towards the stairs and then pulled her up them.

Yoruichi's heart was still beating an increased tempo. She felt warm, flushed and excited. There was a familiar thrill racing through her. She remembered exactly what this thrill felt like; the heat, the excitement, her heart racing uncontrollably, the fear...

And all of a sudden she was terrified. She was being swept up in something she had no control over. She was drowning and being burned all at the same time, she needed to get out but desperately wanted to stay.

Soifon was pushing her back towards the bed, her lips fused against Yoruichi's. And Yoruichi was kissing her back, keeping up with the furious pace, her hands already pulling at Soifon's top, trying to remove it without breaking the kiss. Her knees collided with the bed and she sat down suddenly, breaking the lip lock momentarily. Soifon was straddling her lap, kissing her again, pushing against her, hands everywhere.

She could've cried, she honestly could have wept. She didn't know if it would have been in despair for what she'd allowed herself to fall into or with joy for the treasure she had found in the unlikeliest of places.

Her heart was still racing. It sang for the elation, the comfort and for this girl, it trembled in fear for herself. It was too late. She was too far gone.

She tilted her head back, Soifon's lips and tongue sliding down her exposed throat. Yoruichi hissed, her hands meshed in Soifon's hair, her body already unconsciously rocking against hers. She had gone past wanting, past desire and now she needed this girl.

She'd lost. Kisuke was never so long as he lived, ever going to let her live this down.

* * *

_Bit of an odd chapter I think, it didn't turn out how I planned. Hopefully it's still good though._

_Thanks again for the reviews. Constructive criticism is wanted and probably desperately needed._


	11. Chapter 11

Whispers followed Soifon as she walked along the corridor. They had started last week, when Isane had opened her big mouth and told her sister, Kiyone, who had an even bigger mouth, apparently now the entire school was under the impression that she was having a torrid affair with either a rich college kid or a wealthy business man – depending on who you asked. Thankfully no one seemed to be thinking that she might actually be seeing a woman. The rumors were bad enough as it was, adding her sexuality to the mix would just be throwing gas onto an already blazing inferno.

She gripped the strap of her messenger bag tightly in one hand, the only sign that she was actually bothered by the constant whispers. She was making a point to not show that she was annoyed by what people were saying, and that it didn't bother her. For the most part it didn't bother her, the only ones that hurt were that people she had known for years, people who were supposed to be her friends were also helping spread these rumors.

It didn't matter to her that there was truth to the rumors. As far as she was concerned, her so-called friends shouldn't be helping spread them.

"Fon!"

Soifon groaned at the sound of Byakuya's voice coming from behind. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder; he was walking up to her, his face expressionless. He was getting really good at that lately, it was slightly disconcerting.

"What do you want, Kuchiki?"

He pulled a text book from his own bag and held it out for her. "You left this."

She muttered a half-hearted thanks and took the book, slipping inside her own bag.

"Are you going for lunch?" He asked.

She nodded. "Does this mean that I'm going to have to put up with your company?"

"It's better than eating alone, is it not?" he said.

"I guess," Soifon replied. She continued walking down the corridor, this time with Byakuya walking at her side. It was aggravating having to put up with him, but at least he was mostly quiet and didn't attempt to fill the silence with pointless babbling. As much as Soifon liked Isane, sometimes her constant worrying got on her nerves.

They found an empty table out in the quad, and Soifon silently tucked into her meagre lunch. Sitting opposite her, Byakuya was occupied reading a book of some description. Soifon couldn't be certain, but she thought that it might have been one she was supposed to be reading for classics. Yoruichi would be angry with her if she knew that Soifon still wasn't putting in effort at school.

A group of students went by, chattering among themselves. When they passed Soifon they all went quiet and directed smirks in her direction. Once they were just out of sight she heard them all start up laughing loudly. She scowled down at her lunch.

"Ignore them," Byakuya said quietly.

"It's not as though they bother me," she muttered sullenly.

"Of course not," he said, a small smile tugging at his lips. "That's why you're holding your chopsticks tight enough to snap them."

"I am not!" Soifon snapped, her chopsticks breaking in two as she spoke.

Byakuya chuckled softly and turned a page of his book, not even looking up to Soifon. "In a few weeks they'll have something else to gossip about. Just wait; you'll be old news by the end of term."

She threw her now useless chopsticks down on the ground, and didn't bother to reply.

"I must admit," Byakuya continued, "Even I am interested in hearing the truth. Who is this mystery man that you're seeing? Aging business man or college kid with too much time and money on his hands?"

Soifon scowled at him. "I dunno, why don't you tell me?"

Byakuya carefully closed his book and placed it down on the table. He regarded Soifon with a look that suggested that he was trying for the expressionless face again, but was failing. His brow creased as he frowned slightly, just enough to let her know that he was actually bothered.

"A college student with more money than sense," he answered. "There are plenty of female students here who fraternize with business men. The difference between them and you in easy to distinguish. They're more concerned with their looks; designer clothes, styled hair, perfect makeup. You however, look as though you've been dragged through a hedge backwards and then sent tumbling down a gradient slope."

Her lips curled as she glared at him. "Always good to know what you think of me."

"The business men who see these girls only want them to look good hanging off of their arm," He explained. "It's why they buy them such expensive gifts of jewellery and clothes. They themselves are an accessory. Of course," he blushed lightly here, "They must be able to do... other things... as well to please him. But still, you do not fit that type."

"Wouldn't a rich college kid pretty much want the same thing?"

"The sex, of course," Byakuya was still blushing, his cheeks a pretty pink, "but they would not be as concerned with your appearance. I imagine he would be the type to try to take advantage of someone with lower self esteem."

"You're an idiot," Soifon said flatly. Byakuya stared at her, his eyes widening slightly. "I'm not being taken advantage of in the slightest. But thank you for thinking that I'm so sad and pathetic that I'd fall for someone like that."

"I didn't say that. You're vulnerable right now, you're still grieving and someone might take advantage of that."

"Stop lecturing me," Soifon stood up and grabbed her bag, sick of hearing Byakuya's nonsense. "I know what I'm doing. I'm not being taken advantage of. _He_ wants me to do well in school. _He _insists that I actually turn up every day. _He _actually cares." Which was a startling and disturbing thought for Soifon. She still couldn't decide if Yoruichi was only pretending to care of if the woman was far more human than she often pretended to be.

Soifon left the remains of her lunch along with Byakuya and stormed off back into the building. As soon as she went through the door a huddled group of girls turned as she entered and started giggling and whispering among themselves, some even pointing. She slowed and scanned the long hallways. She knew that as she walked down it everyone would stop and stare, and then turn to whisper about her among their little groups. She felt anger well up in her and her face burned.

"Keep walking," Byakuya's calm voice said from behind, and Soifon felt his hand against the small of her back, pushing her forward. "I'll walk you to your classroom."

"I don't need you to babysit me," she hissed. She started walking though, with byakuya's ahnd pushing her forward.

"I know," he replied. "Indulge me. Perhaps I enjoy babysitting you." He almost sounded amused.

She sighed. Perhaps if she let him to this then a whole new set of rumors about her would spring up.

* * *

"You sure that you're okay?" Kisuke asked, handing Yoruichi a glass of water.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I just got a little lightheaded is all. Guess I stood up too quickly." She took the water from him and sipped it. At least her hands had stopped shaking.

"Right," Kisuke said skeptically. "Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"You're the one who deals in secrets, not me," Yoruichi said. She placed the glass of water down on her desk and took a couple of deep calming breaths. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"I know. I live with you remember?" He sighed and perched himself on the edge of her desk. "You don't have to try and please everyone. I'm a big boy, I can look after myself. Shinji's an ass, but you can trust him to pull his weight. You should just be concentrating on your own work. There's no point in working yourself ill for other people."

"I'm fine, Kisuke. Really I am."

"You looked like you were about to faint," He said. "You're not looking after yourself. When was the last time you sat down and had a proper meal? When did you last get a full night's sleep?"

"You're starting to sound like your mom."

"I'm being very serious here, Yoruichi." He was, and she was finding it disturbing. "You won't do anyone any good if you burn yourself out."

She sighed and rubbed at her eyes. She couldn't actually remember when she'd last enjoyed a proper night's sleep. Somewhere between work and Soifon she just didn't seem to have the time for something as seemingly normal and necessary as sleep.

"Look, I'll see if I can finish up early tonight," she said. "And we can go home and have a proper meal and I can get an early night. How does that sound?"

"Okay. Don't go calling Soifon though."

She directed a frown at him. As a rule, they didn't mention Soifon outside of her apartment. They certainly didn't bring her up at work.

"I'm serious, Yoruichi," he said sternly, or as stern as Kisuke ever got. "She can survive a couple of nights without your attentions, and you really need the time to rest."

"Ever think I find her company relaxing?"

He laughed. "I'm sure you do. In very small doses. She's an interesting girl," He smirked, "and I'm sure you've taught her very well, but let's face it. She's a very demanding and time consuming girl. I really should have listed her earlier; she doesn't need you looking after her."

She disagreed with that, but she kept her mouth shut, instead taking a gulp of water. Everything about Soifon screamed that she needed Yoruichi's help. The girl was lost and in desperate need of guidance. It was just unfortunate that Yoruichi wasn't in the best position to be helping her out.

Small steps, she reminded herself. She couldn't cure all of Soifon's woes in a single day. She had to be careful with her, wary even, Soifon was the exact type of person to flee from help when offered rather than accept it. Yoruichi had to be patient with her.

"Look, Yoruichi," Kisuke said slowly, "about Soifon..."

"What about her?" Yoruichi damn near glared at him.

He looked away and ruffled his hair with both hands. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If you cut down on the amount of time you spend with her, you wouldn't be half as worn out as you are," He reasoned. "It's never going to go anywhere. In about a years' time, chances are that you two won't even be speaking. It would probably be for the best if you just ended things with her now."

"I'm not going to abandon her, Kisuke."

"Abandon her?" He seemed genuinely confused. "You need to stop seeing her as some sort of victim that you need to help."

Yoruichi groaned and held her head in her hands. "I have a headache."

"Fine," Kisuke muttered. "I'll not say anymore." He slipped off the edge of the desk and made his way to the office door where he paused and looked back over his shoulder at Yoruichi. "Do you really want to risk everything just for a couple of months with this girl?"

Yoruichi frowned. "I'm hardly risking everything."

"If you're caught then it won't end well," he said. "I shouldn't be surprised though, you've always been the kind of person to sacrifice herself for others." He smirked again. "Especially for those you love."

Now she scowled at him. "Get out!"

"Right you are!" He waved in a dramatic fashion and exited her office, slamming the door close behind himself.

Yoruichi sunk down into her chair. Her headache was showing no signs of lessening, and she massaged her temples with her fingertips. Kisuke knew her too well, he could read her like a book, and although he spoke from the heart and wanted nothing more than her safety and happiness, he had really managed to miss the point entirely this time.

At this point, it would be worse for her to give up on Soifon than it would be to see it through to whatever end would come for them.

* * *

_Short chapter is short, but also necessary. Longer chapter next time I think._

_Thanks for the reviews. And a special thanks to all those who've put this fic on their alerts or favourite lists. That really means a lot to me._


	12. Chapter 12

Soifon picked up her books and stuffed them into her bag, before slinging it over her shoulder. She straightened out the strap and then tuned on her heel, following the steady stream of students from the classroom. It was the end of the day and the hallway was packed with students. Squeezing her way through them, Soifon made her way down the hallways, keeping her head down and hoping that no one would notice her.

She was hallway down the hallway when she felt someone stumble into her and she staggered to the side. Someone pushed her into the wall, causing her to wince.

"Well," a familiar voice drawled, "lookie who it is."

Soifon raised her head and found herself looking at the relaxed figure of Ichimaru Gin, leaning against the wall. His hair fell across his face and his eyes were closed, a smile plastered up his thin face.

She pushed herself up from the wall. "What do you want, Ichimaru?"

"Nuthin'," he said, still smiling. "I'm just standin' here, watchin' the crowd go by. Yer the one that came over t'me."

Soifon scowled at that. "I didn't. I tripped…"

"Course yer did," Gin said. "I take it that yer headin' off to see that man o'yours."

"It's none of your business where I'm going or what I do in my free time," Soifon hissed, not wanting anyone to overhear her.

"Course not," he said, still smiling, she hated his smile. "But ya are, aren't ya?"

She quivered with anger and bit down a reply, she knew that he was just trying to get a reaction from her and she'd be damned if she rose to his baiting. Gin opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a hand slamming against the wall, between him and Soifon. Soifon recoiled in surprise, Byakuya stood between them his head turned towards Gin.

"Looks like you got ya self a white knight," Gin murmured.

Byakuya didn't say anything, he merely stared hard at Gin, and eventually Gin seemed to get the hint and with a final smile for Soifon, he wandered off. Byakuya visibly relaxed once Gin had gone, and he turned to face Soifon.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," She replied angrily. She didn't appreciate Byakuya's attempted heroics, it wasn't as though she actually needed saving. "Did you follow me from class?"

"No," he said quickly, too quickly, a faint pink blush marring his cheeks.

She sighed loudly. "What do you want, Kuchiki?"

"I was just making sure that you're okay," he said.

"I already told you, I'm fine." She moved away from him. Thankfully the initial rush of students had subsided and the hallway was much easier to navigate. To her annoyance though, Byakuya followed her. "I'm going to the toilet," she spat over her shoulder. "I don't think that even you would follow me in there."

The blush on his cheeks intensified and he stopped walking, his face turned away angrily. She smirked and quickened her pace, thankful that he had finally taken the hint. Of course this meant that she would actually have to go to the bathroom, even though she had no real need to.

She opened the door and stepped inside, immediately wincing at the smell. Students, she concluded, were disgusting. Atop the usual bathroom smells, there was a thick almost overpowering stench of cigarettes.

Soifon moved to the sink and turned on one of the taps and began washing her hands, unnecessary but it passed some time. She already knew that Byakuya would be waiting for her either outside the toilets or at the school gates. Gin hadn't been far wrong; Byakuya had apparently taken it upon himself to guard her and now seemed to follow her around like a shadow.

She raised her head at the sound of one of stall doors opening.

"Well look who's in here."

Soifon frowned. Through the dirty cracked mirror she could see the reflection of Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia. She shouldn't have been surprised to see them, from what she understood they spent a large amount of their school day in this particular toilet.

"What do you want?" Soifon asked quietly.

"We don't usually see you're type down here," Loly said. She was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be a bit of a goody? Always do your work on time, top of your class."

"Not the way I've heard it recently," Menoly said. "She's dropped right down the years rankings."

"Of course." Loly snapped her fingers together and smirked at Soifon. "You've found something more interesting than school to keep you occupied. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"

Soifon rolled her eyes. She turned the tap off and turned around, flicking drops of water from her hands as she did. "Anything else? I've heard it all before, and you're insults are weak compared to others I've heard."

"I guess you're just used to hearing the truth is all," Loly sneered. "Can't say I blame you, must seem like a good idea to grab yourself a rich man and sink your claws into him. Best way to make money. Although, with the way your family numbers are dropping you wouldn't have thought you'd need to save any money."

Soifon didn't remember moving, but suddenly she was no longer standing by the sinks. And suddenly Loly was backed up into the stall and Soifon's hand was gripping the front of Loly's uniform tightly.

"Shut up!" Soifon screamed.

Loly laughed, but Soifon could see the slightly nervousness in her eyes. "What do you think you're going to do, hit me?" She said shrilly. "Go on, I dare you!"

Soifon quivered with anger but she forced her hand to relax and she let go of Loly's uniform and slowly backed away. Menoly grabbed Soifon by her arm and dragged her back out from the stall, before pushing her away from Loly. She stood between Soifon and Loly, her eyes hard and fixed on Soifon.

"It must numb the pain a bit, eh?" Loly shouted over Menoly's shoulder, "being a slut. Looks to me that you're not even happy with the one man, you've sunk your claws into Kuchiki too. Gotta wonder what it is you do for them. It's not your looks that they're after."

"I told you to shut up," Soifon said quietly.

"Or what?" Loly sneered. "There's two of us and only one of you. What do you think you can do?" She smirked. "How's your arm, by the way?"

Soifon slowly took hold of her still faintly bruised bicep. There was no point in answering. She turned from the pair of them and made her way out of the toilet, kicking the door open.

"Be seeing you, Fon!" Loly called from behind her.

Soifon hurried down the hallway, anger boiling within her. She shouldn't have let Loly get to her like she had. She should have been above her taunts, but when she had mentioned her brothers' deaths like that, she had nearly lost control. She was already treading a fine line at school, what with her continually missing class. She didn't want to know what would happen if she got into a fight.

"Fon!" Byakuya called out as she hurried past him. "Wait, where're you going?"

She ignored him and nearly broke out into a run. He was nearly as fast as her, perhaps on a good day he was faster. She knew that he would at least be able to keep pace with he so there was no point in running from him.

"Fon!"

"Leave me alone!" She shouted back over her shoulder. She had almost made it to the doors and outside when she felt a hand close over her elbow, halting her escape.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked his voice calm.

Soifon pulled and struggled to get free from his grip, but he had her arm tightly in his hand. "Dammit Kuchiki! Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

She pushed him with her free hand and he staggered back, pulling her with him. She tried to wrench herself free, but succeeded only in hurting herself and she hissed with pain. She was still angry; with Loly and Menoly, with Byakuya for treating her like a child, Isane for betraying her, with Yoruichi and with herself, with her parents and her bothers too. At this moment though, all of her anger, all of her fury was focussed on Byakuya. She pushed against Byakuya with all her strength, forcing him back. She didn't even know what she was doing anymore. Her fist connected with something solid and she heard Byakuya grunt. A strange sense of satisfaction overcame her and she threw out her fist again, and once more Byakuya grunted.

She didn't get a chance to strike him a third time. Byakuya seized hold of her wrist, his grip surprisingly strong. He didn't say anything, but then she hadn't expected him too. Hot-headed he might have once been he now favored silence.

She pulled against his grip. Her teeth were clenched tightly and she sucked air through them. Her throat felt tight and all of a sudden it burned. She screwed her eyes shut and tried once more to suck air through her gritted teeth. She was still pulling against Byakuya, still pushing, and still trying to fight him even though he wasn't fighting back. She would have felt a lot better if he had fought back.

She threw herself forward, her shoulder barging into Byakuya and it finally seemed that he had lost his temper with her. His fingers dug into her arms and she felt herself spin, her feet leaving the ground as she was flung into the wall. She wheezed hitting the wall hard enough so that the wind was knocked from her. Byakuya held both of her wrists in his hands, just above her head and he was looking down at her. She kept her own eyes down, not wanting to look at him.

"I don't know what that was about," he said softly, "and I'm not sure I want to, but…"

She let out a shaky breath.

"Do you at least feel better?"

Soifon almost laughed. Her breathing was still off, still shaky but she smiled. "I guess," she replied. She finally raised her head and looked up at him. His long hair had come loose from its tie and was hanging across his face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide and bright.

"That's good," he said, nodding. He was strangely out of breath.

Byakuya didn't let go of her wrists and Soifon was suddenly very aware of how close he was to her. She blushed. For anyone watching them they would look very intimate. She felt a blush intensify with the thought. The position they were in also reminded her of all the different times that Yoruichi had held her in a similar way; pushing her up against the wall, keeping her there with her body. Only this was different; she felt trapped and tense, it was almost claustrophobic. With Yoruichi she had only ever felt safe; relaxed and calm and so many other things that made her blush once more.

Byakuya was blushing too; she could almost feel the heat from his face, so close to hers. Too close.

She cleared her throat. "You can let me go now," she said.

"R-right." He released her wrists and quickly stepped back from her, pointedly not looking at her. He picked both their bags from the floor where they had been discarded during their scuffle, and handed Soifon's to her. "Sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay," she said quickly, taking her bag from him. "It wasn't your fault."

In silence, they both exited the school. It didn't look as though anyone had seen what had just happened, which Soifon was very grateful for. She didn't want to know what kind of rumors would spring up from what had just happened.

"Fon?"

"What?"

Byakuya took a moment before continuing. He walked a bit ahead of her, not looking back. "There's a small coffee shop near here that's pretty good."

She stopped walking and stared at him.

He stopped walking as well, but didn't turn around to face her. "Would it be alright if I were to buy you a coffee?"

She stared at him. The one ear she could see had gone red. "I don't know, Kuchiki," she said. "It's just…" She didn't really know how to finish the sentence.

"Please?" He turned round. "At least as an apology for what just happened."

"I… I guess," she mumbled. Why the hell was she blushing?

"Right!" he said emphatically. He nodded and turned, pointing in what Soifon could only assume was the direction of the coffee shop. "This way."

Soifon followed after him. She couldn't help but notice that he was smiling.

* * *

Yoruichi carefully paced the receiver back down. She stood up from her desk and grabbed her jacket which was slung over the back of her chair, and put it on.

"Everything's still all go then," Kisuke said. He was stood at the other end of her office hiding from having to do any real work.

"That's right," Yoruichi replied. "No rest for the wicked."

Kisuke smiled. "And you're just sinfully wicked, now aren't you?"

Yoruichi frowned at him. He was wearing one of the new shirts she had bought him, but it was badly creased and he had tucked in only one side. He hadn't bothered to brush his hair again and it stuck out at odd angles, he had also once forgotten to shave and patches of stubble covered his chin.

Sighing, she crossed the office towards him. He took a step back as she approached him and she had to lunge to catch him. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and started forcibly tucking it into his trousers.

"Whaaa! Yoruichi!" He cried out, wriggling and desperately trying to escape her clutches. "Stop it! That's just weird! Yoruuuu-iiii-chiiii!"

Having finally succeeded in at least tucking in Kisuke's shirt, Yoruichi stepped back from him. "Seriously, Kisuke, do you have to show up to work looking so scruffy?"

Kisuke pouted at her. "When did you become so obsessed with your appearance?"

"I'm not obsessed."

He ruffled his shirt. "It's uncomfortable when it's tucked in," he complained. "Are you this compulsive with Soifon?"

Once again he was breaking the no-talking-about-Soifon-at-work rule. Yoruichi sighed. "I guess, sometimes," she admitted, "but it's only because I care."

"Sure it is," Kisuke muttered. "Who were you on the phone to?"

"Nobody," Yoruichi answered automatically.

Kisuke raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"Fine!" She threw up her hands dramatically. "I was speaking to one of my contacts."

Kisuke nodded at that and barely supressed a smile. "Would this 'contact' be one of Soifon's teachers?"

Yoruichi stared at him. How the hell had he known that? "Did you bug my phone?" She demanded.

"I didn't need to, you're obvious."

She stepped back from him and crossed her arms, directing a flat stare at him. "And so what if I am in contact with one of her teachers?

He shrugged and moved away from her, leaning against the wall. "So nothing," he answered. "It doesn't mean anything to me. It means a whole lot to you though." He tilted his head back and smiled. "And it'll mean a lot to Soifon too. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, she'll not appreciate having you snooping around in her business."

"I'm not snooping," Yoruichi said. "I'm just looking out for her. I've got her going back to school, and now that I've done that I need to make sure that she's actually putting in the effort."

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Kisuke asked. "Rewarding her with sex when she gets good grades?"

Yoruichi flushed angrily. "I was just going to encourage her to do well, that's all."

"With sex?"

Yoruichi slapped his arm. "That's not funny, Kisuke!"

"I'm not laughing!" He held up his arms defensively. "Seriously, Yoruichi, what do you expect to gain from speaking to her teacher?"

Yoruichi sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I just want to make sure she's okay. She's had a rough year. Someone has to look after her."

Kisuke was quiet for a moment and then he sighed. "It's not your job to look after her."

"I know," she said quietly. "But I'm still going to."

"How very admirable," Kisuke said, grinning. Yoruichi was certain that despite his apparent concern, Kisuke was finding the whole situation very amusing. "And what have you told her teacher? How does she feel about giving out sensitive information about one of her students?"

Yoruichi couldn't help but smirk at him. "She's morally reprehensible. She has no qualms about giving me information about Soifon, especially if it means saving her own neck."

"So you have something on her?"

"I have something on everyone. This one though," Yoruichi grinned. "This one owes me one hell of a favor."

Kisuke sighed. "I should have known. You always have everything worked out."

"Of course," Yoruichi said. She checked her watch. "School should be finished by now. By the time I get there most of the students will have gone home. Soifon will certainly be gone. She's given up most the clubs she did, so there's no reason for her to be hanging around."

"Are you thinking out loud?"

Yoruichi looked to him. "Sorta."

"Don't. It's annoying."

"You're annoying," she told him. "I'll see you at home."

He waved to her as she exited the office. She was halfway down the corridor when she heard him call out to her. "Yoruichi! Mind if I use your phone?"

She paused and turned to face him. "The office phone?"

"Yeah."

She considered this a moment. "I guess, so long as you're not calling a seedy sex-line or something."

He grinned at her. "Now would I do something like that?"

She didn't bother to answer him. She smirked and waved to him as she walked down the corridor.

* * *

The coffee shop was surprisingly busy. Soifon and Byakuya had to wait in line to be served and then again to find a seat. They ended up sitting at a small table for two, situated in the furthest corner of the small shop.

Soifon cradled her mug of coffee in both her hands and kept her eyes focussed on it. Across from her, Byakuya was doing the exact same thing. Neither of them spoke, neither of them moved. This coffee was proving to be a very bad idea indeed.

Byakuya finally moved, sipping his coffee in an almost delicate manner. He placed the mug gently back down on the table and cleared his throat. "How's your coffee?"

Soifon shrugged. "I uh, haven't tried it yet."

He was watching her now, so she picked up the mug and brought it to her lips, sipping it. It tasted good, but she wasn't too sure she wanted to tell him that. Placing the mug down, she forced a smile.

"It's alright," she said after a moment silence.

He nodded. "Has Ichimaru been bothering you?"

She shook her head.

"Because if he is, then I can…"

"You can what?" She asked incredulously. "Beat him up for me? No offense Kuchiki, but you're not exactly known for your physical prowess."

He flushed and looked away. "Still," he said, "I could do something."

She chuckled into her mug. "Sure you could have," she mumbled. Lowering her mug to the table, she attempted to keep her disbelieving smirk from her face. Try as she might, she just could not imagine Kuchiki Byakuya in any kind of fight. "Look Kuchiki," she started, "I know that you mean well, but I can look after myself."

"I know you can." That surprized her. She had expected him to deny that she could take care of herself. "But that doesn't mean that you should have to."

She stared at him. She really hadn't expected him to come out with something like _that._

"Ichimaru hasn't been bothering me," she said. "Honestly, that's the first he's spoken to me in a long time."

Byakuya nodded once, sharply. He took another drink of hi coffee and both he and Soifon lapsed into silence once more. Finally they finished their coffees. Byakuya stood up and grabbed his bag, as Soifon did the same.

They were just about to exit the coffee shop when Isane and Kiyone entered.

Soifon froze. She hadn't spoken to Isane properly for a few weeks now, not since Kiyone had blabbed and started all the rumours that were circulating about Soifon.

"Eh!" Kiyone cried out, shoving past Isane. "What are you two doing in her together?"

Byakuya and Soifon recoiled from Kiyone and exchanged looks.

"We were just having coffee," Soifon said quickly. "What else would be doing in a coffee shop?"

Kiyone's eyes darted between the two of them. "Yes," she said excitedly. "But there's a difference between coffee and _coffee._"

This would certainly fuel the rumors about her and Byakuya, Soifon thought. Still, they were probably better than the other one.

"We were just leaving," Byakuya cut in before Kiyone could say anything further. "It was nice to see you both." He opened the door and held it for Soifon.

"Wait, Soifon!" Isane said.

Soifon turned. "What is it?"

Isane's eye widened and her bottom lip quivered. "I-it's nothing."

Shrugging, Soifon turned and followed Byakuya from the café. They walked quietly for a moment, Soifon mulling over in her head what Kiyone had been implying.

"I think that Kotetsu got the wrong impression," Byakuya said voicing Soifon's thoughts.

"Yes, it would appear so," Soifon said, chuckling slightly.

Byakuya stopped walking and turned to her, staring. "Why is that funny?"

She faced. "Because it is," she answered. "Us as a couple? It's ridiculous!" She laughed loudly, Byakuya looked mildly insulted and that only made her laugh harder.

"I still don't see why that's funny!" He said loudly.

"It just is!"

He turned, his face flushed pink and his jaw clenched tightly. For a moment he looked like the brash youth that Soifon had known before his father's death.

"It's not funny!" he barked angrily. "And it's certainly not ridiculous!"

She stopped laughing. "It's a little bit funny."

Byakuya still wasn't laughing though. "Why?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Huh?" She stared at him. He was looking away from her and she moved around him so that she could face him.

"Why would it be ridiculous?" He was definitely blushing now, and Soifon suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

She coughed into her hand and turned from him. "It just is," she said, "I mean we're friends. Anyone with half a brain could see that. Besides," she shrugged, "You're not my type."

"Not old enough?"

She smiled at that. "Something like that."

She heard Byakuya laugh softly from behind her. He walked up to her, his arm knocking casually into hers. "I see," he said, "Does this mean then that I was wrong before, and you're mystery man is an aging business man?"

"I don't know about the aging part, but definitely old," she answered. "Although, he doesn't think so. Actually, I think he's under the impression that he's young. It's a little bit embarrassing."

"Probably for the best that you're not seen in public together."

"Definitely."

They started walking again. Soifon felt a little happier for teasing Byakuya, and even for talking about Yoruichi, even if she did have to lie about her gender.

"Fon, just so you know," Byakuya said, "if I ever meet this man, then I'm not going to be responsible for my actions."

Soifon smirked. "I think that he could kick your ass."

Byakuya scoffed. "I doubt that. But it's probably for the best that I'll never meet him."

Soifon laughed. She certainly agreed with him there, it would definitely be for the best that Byakuya never met Yoruichi.

* * *

Yoruichi hurried from the school, keeping her head low. The meeting with Soifon's teacher had certainly been informative. Just as Yoruichi had suspected, Soifon was turning up to school but she still was failing to do any work. Now Yoruichi had someone in place to keep tabs on Soifon, she would be able to encourage her to do her work and be able to know how well she was doing. Of course, Soifon could never know that Yoruichi was checking up on her like this, she'd never understand.

From the school gates, Yoruichi turned and walked down the streets. She hadn't parked near the school, just in case Soifon had been at school and she recognised her car. She walked a good ten minutes up the streets before turning another corner.

She froze and nearly ducked back behind the corner. Soifon was just exiting a café across the road. She was turned away from Yoruichi though, and showed no signs of turning around. Yoruichi smiled, Soifon would be heading in the opposite direction to her, so she was probably safe to watch her from here.

After Soifon exited a young man that Yoruichi recognised: Byakuya.

"Shit," Yoruichi whispered. She'd had no idea that Soifon and Byakuya knew each other. This certainly complicated matters. Yoruichi had worked for Byakuya's grandfather, Genrei, and she had known his father very well. If Byakuya saw her, he would recognise straight away.

Soifon and Byakuya were still standing outside of the café, they appeared to be having a heated discussion. Yoruichi frowned and without realizing it, she started moving closer to them. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Byakuya had that look on face he got when he'd been insulted.

Yoruichi's eyes widened as she realized that Soifon was laughing. Yoruichi smiled softly. At least Soifon wasn't spending her days alone and miserable, as Yoruichi had feared she might. She watched as Byakuya and Soifon started walking away. Byakuya bumped, quite deliberately, into Soifon, jostling her.

Yoruichi frowned at that, a small flare of jealousy biting at her. This was certainly something interesting to witness, and she'd probably have to ask Soifon about him later.

She shook her head as she realized exactly where her thoughts were taking her. Smiling, she carried on walking towards her car. There was absolutely no reason for her to be jealous, and even if there were, she had no right. She turned from the street, leaving Soifon and Byakuya behind.

She opened the door to her car and chucked her bag onto the back seat.

"No way!"

Yoruichi straightened up at the sound of a girl's voice from behind her. She turned. There were to girls standing there, so completely different yet there was something oddly familiar between them both. One was short with blonde hair; the other though was easily the tallest girl that Yoruichi had ever seen in her life, with large timid eyes and silver hair.

"Is that your car?" The tall one asked.

"Um, yeah," Yoruichi answered.

"Wow! That's amazing!" The shorter one squealed.

From the looks of it, the taller one wasn't quite as impressed by Yoruichi's car. She was staring at it with an expression of horror. Her large eyes swung from the car and to Yoruichi.

"Is the car shared?"

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. This girl had a lot of strange questions. "I told you, it's my car," Yoruichi said. She turned back to her car and climbed in, closing the door behind her. As she pulled away, she could still make out the tall one staring at her.

* * *

_I think this chapter turned out quite well, a good chunk of plot progression and stuff._

_Constructive criticism is wanted and appreciated, I need to know what I'm doing wrong and also what I'm doing right._

_I've been thinking about writing a prequel of sorts to this, since I started this part-way through their own personal story I figured it might be interesting to show how they actually met. It would probably only be a one-shot, but I would still be something. I'm not going to bother with it if no one is interested though, since it's not essential to the overall story._


	13. Chapter 13

Yoruichi shifted uncomfortably, the hood of her car did not make for a good seat. She leaned back against the windshield and stared up at the night sky. It was a cloudless night but because of the light pollution from the city she couldn't make out a single star.

Next to her, Soifon leaned forward, her knees drawn up and her arms resting across them. She was once again wearing scruffy jeans that were a little bit too big for her, the hems frayed and a tear up the right thigh. She wore a hooded jacket with a yellow stripe over a small black shirt that had a logo for a band that Yoruichi didn't recognise. Next to her, Yoruichi felt overdressed in her slim fitting jeans and black top.

"I used to come out here a lot when I was younger," Yoruichi said, trying to break the silence.

"I'm surprised you can remember so long ago."

"Urgh!" Yoruichi hung her head. "That's not funny," she said, though she was smiling.

Soifon shrugged. "No, it's not," she agreed.

"Unbearable child," Yoruichi said laughing. She leaned back against the windshield, enjoying the orange glow of the night sky.

"Why'd you come out there then?" Soifon asked. She leaned back too, looking upwards. "It's not as though there's anything here."

They were at least an hours' drive outside of Tokyo, parked up at a park located near the outskirts of the city.

"I guess I found it peaceful," Yoruichi said.

"Boring is more like it."

"You're a lot crankier than usual. Is something bothering you?"

Soifon shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sighing, Yoruichi pushed herself up from her slouched position. "You can tell me, even if it's ridiculous I promise I won't laugh."

Soifon turned her head and gave her a flat stare. "That's not reassuring."

Yoruichi laughed again. She reached for Soifon's hand and took hold of it, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Seriously is something wrong?"

"I suppose." Soifon hunched up her shoulders and stared out straight in front of her. She didn't remove her hand form Yoruichi's though, which gave Yoruichi some small comfort that perhaps Soifon was starting to trust her more. "It's just that... I have this friend."

Yoruichi sat up, making sure to pay attention. She was fairly certain that this was going to be even more teenage melodrama that was being blown way out of proportion, but if it was bad enough that it was bothering Soifon, then she'd listen. She did though wonder if this friend was perhaps Byakuya and if this was going to be something she really didn't want to here.

"But I don't think that we're friends anymore," Soifon continued.

Yoruichi couldn't help but wonder exactly what Soifon meant by not being friends anymore. Was she speaking about Byakuya? Did she mean that he considered them to be more than friends? Did Soifon want to be more than friends with him? She was young, she probably didn't know what she wanted yet.

"Go on," Yoruichi said.

Soifon seemed to struggle for a moment, trying to find the right words. "She spread a rumor about me at school."

"Huh?" Yoruichi blurted. She hadn't expected that. "What kind of rumor?"

"That I'm having some sort of love affair with an elderly business man."

Yoruichi broke her promise and burst out laughing. Soifon glared at her. "I'm sorry," Yoruichi said. "I really am, but that's very funny. And also a little disturbing how close to the truth she is."

"Elderly business woman would have been a worse rumor," Soifon muttered viciously.

"I am not even close to being elderly!" Yoruichi snapped. She sighed. "What exactly does this friend know?"

"She knows that I'm seeing someone outside of school that is much older than me." Soifon shrugged. "That's about all."

"And she spread it around school?"

"Yes... well, no, not really. She's too nice to do something that mean," Soifon explained. "But she has this sister who's a compete blabbermouth. She just doesn't think before speaking. So Isane, that's my friend, told her sister who then pretty much told everyone."

"And since it's a rumor at school it's probably been exaggerated."

"Exactly."

"Rumors pass," Yoruichi said. "Just ride it out, in a week or so they'll find something else to talk about. You're just flavour of the month."

"That's what Byakuya said!" Soifon somehow managed to sound annoyed by this.

"Byakuya?" Yoruichi looked at her.

"He's this guy at school. Recently he's just decided that we're friends or something." Soifon growled in annoyance. "We hardly spoke before and now he's everywhere I go."

"You don't like him?"

"He's alright."

"Just alright? Take that Byakuya," Yoruichi chuckled. "But he's right, the rumor will pass. Just don't do anything to add to it and you'll be fine. If it's really bothering you though, you could speak to your homeroom teacher or even another teacher who you trust."

Soifon didn't seem to hear her. "And now there's all these rumors about me and Byakuya," She raged. "Everyone thinks that we're a couple. And now people are saying that I'm some sort of gold digger and that I'm just using Byakuya for his money."

"Could be worse," Yoruichi said. "They could be saying that your aging business man is Ginrei, Byakuya's grandfather."

Soifon froze for a moment and then laughed softly. "That's disgusting."

"Hey, I am told by friends that for an older man, Ginrei still has it."

"Has what? Arthritis?"

Yoruichi laughed.

"How do you know who Ginrei is?" Soifon enquired.

"It's his job that I'm going for," Yoruichi explained. "And yes, I do know Byakuya as well. The Kuchiki's are family friends."

Soifon was staring at her. "Seriously? You know Byakuya?" She whipped her head away and looked annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I? It's not exactly interesting information." Yoruichi sat up and slid off of the hood of the car. She took a moment to dust off her legs. "And while we're being honest, I should tell you that I saw you and Byakuya the other day."

Soifon stared at her, she was frowning but Yoruichi could see the question in her eyes. "Where?"

"Outside some coffee shop. You both looked quite cosy," Yoruichi teased. She was surprised that Soifon actually blushed. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?"

"You were spying on me?" Soifon demanded.

"No, I wasn't spying on you. I just happened to see you." Yoruichi sighed and straightened up. "I can see why there are rumors about you two though. It's fairly obvious that he likes you."

Soifon spluttered and her blush intensified until her whole face was burning a deep red.

"Do you like him?" Yoruichi was surprised at how calm her voice sounded. "It's okay if you do, I won't be angry." She'd be disappointed though. Completely crushed when she thought about it, but she wouldn't be angry. These things did happen after all, and Yoruichi knew that neither she nor Soifon would have any control over it.

Soifon's face twisted. "No!" She nearly yelled. "I don't. Not... Not like _that_ anyways."

Yoruichi smiled in relief. She had actually been worried for a moment there. "But you do like being friends with him?"

Soifon reluctantly nodded. "He's been trying to talk to me for a while now," she said. "I think he thinks that we have something in common. I guess you know that his dad died. HE closed himself off from everyone when that happened, wouldn't speak to people."

"Until he started talking to you?"

Soifon nodded. "Ever since my bro-" She cut off with a sudden gasp, her eyes wide. She looked away from Yoruichi.

Yoruichi sighed. She wanted to tell Soifon that it was okay to talk about them, but she didn't want to interfere. What did she know about grief?

"Come on," Yoruichi said softly. "Let's head back."

Soifon slid from the car and slowly trudged to the passenger side and climbed in. Her head was hanging low and she looked miserable.

Yoruichi settled into the seat next to her and put the key into the ignition.

"How did you know?" Soifon asked quietly.

Yoruichi frowned in confusion. "How did I know what?" Yoruichi didn't look over to Soifon; she kept her eyes forward and looked out to the surrounding scenery.

"That you're... well..." Soifon trailed off.

"That I'm gay?" Yoruichi guessed. She turned to face Soifon and the girl nodded. Yoruichi shrugged. "I just did. I honestly didn't put that much thought into it. At school when my friends were gushing over some guy, I was standing there looking at some girls' legs and thinking about how sexy they were. It just made sense to me right off the bat."

"Does your dad know?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yeah, I told him a few years ago."

"How did he take it?"

"He was..." Yoruichi thought for a moment. "Shocked. At first, and then he was angry, really angry. Then I think he was disappointed. We didn't speak for a bit. Then one day, he called me and told me it was okay and that as long as I was happy, then he was happy. I still think he's a little bit disappointed though."

"What about your mom?"

"She doesn't know," Yoruichi admitted. "I've never felt inclined to tell her, it's not any of her business."

"So everything just worked out for you," Soifon mumbled. "I think my parents would freak out."

"Are you thinking about telling them?"

Soifon shook her head. "I think it would kill my dad."

"There's no rush," Yoruichi said. "You have all the time in the world. It's one of the benefits of being young."

Soifon smiled. "I suppose time works against you at your age."

"Yes, it does," Yoruichi replied. "Now let's get out of here. I have a hankering for pizza."

Soifon's smiled widened. "That sounds good."

* * *

Soifon pressed her face down into the pillow. She and Yoruichi had stayed up for a good chunk of the night talking. Soifon was surprised by how understanding Yoruichi had been about all the silly stuff Soifon had to say about school. It was very easy to forget that Yoruichi had already been through High School and had a good idea of how everything worked there. It helped that she was also willing to share some mildly embarrassing and very funny stories about what she had got up to during High School.

Smiling, Soifon ran her hand across the bare skin of Yoruichi's arm. They were lying in bed; Yoruichi was once again snuggled up close to Soifon, her arm wrapped around the smaller girl almost protectively and one of her legs draped over Soifon's. They had fallen asleep wrapped up like this, holding each other. It felt nice.

Soifon rolled over so that she could face Yoruichi, careful not to wake the older woman. Yoruichi looked relaxed; her breathing was slow and steady, and a lock of hair was falling across her face. Soifon brushed it back with a finger and watched as the muscles in Yoruichi's face reacted to her touch. Soifon moved closer and closed her eyes.

When Soifon opened her eyes again, several hours must have passed. Bright sunlight spilled through the blinds and cast the room in a dim glow. Yoruichi had rolled onto her back at some point and her arm was flung out away from her body. Soifon was gripping her other arm to her body. She released the limb and pushed herself up. The room was surprisingly tidy, probably owing to the fact that Yoruichi hadn't felt the need to throw Soifon's clothes across it in her usual manner. But then there hadn't been any need to last night. Settling back down, Soifon rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. They hadn't done anything last night except talk and then go to sleep. She was wearing a borrowed shirt from Yoruichi, and with a shock she realised that it was the first time she slept in Yoruichi's bed wearing anything. The realization made her laugh.

Next to her Yoruichi shifted and mumbled something sleepily. She rubbed her eyes with her hand and then rolled over onto her stomach, now much closer to Soifon. Yoruichi's face was pressed into the pillow and Soifon watched the steady rise and fall of her back.

"Stop staring," Yoruichi said her words muffled into the pillow.

Startled, Soifon spluttered a moment before answering. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Yoruichi said. "I can feel your eyes on me."

Soifon blushed slightly and turned her head, looking back to the ceiling.

"What time is it?" Yoruichi asked.

Soifon had to sit up to check the alarm clock. "It's half nine," she answered.

"This is the closest I've had to a lie-in in weeks."

"Half-nine id hardly a lie-in," Soifon pointed out. "I don't think it counts unless you sleep past eleven."

"That's just really lazy." Yoruichi twisted onto her back and covered a yawn with her hand. She ruffled her hair and then settled back down, her eyes closed. "You getting up?"

"No."

"Then settle back down. You're making me feel like I should get up."

Soifon lay back down, careful to keep a slight distance between her and Yoruichi. While she did enjoy the whole cuddling thing that seemed to be going on recently, she was a little unsure about actually instigating it.

"So," Yoruichi rolled onto her side and faced Soifon, her eyes now open, "what's the plan for today?"

Soifon shrugged. "Dunno. Don't you have work?"

"Nope, I am as free as a bird today." Yoruichi smiled. "We could spend the entire day in bed."

A tentative smiled crept up Soifon's face. "We could."

Yoruichi shuffled closer to Soifon, her hand lying against her hip. "We should certainly..." her hand moved up Soifon's body, trailing up her side and her arm to her neck, and settling on her face. "... Spend the morning in bed." Yoruichi kissed her, and Soifon couldn't stop the smile that broke out from the feel of those soft lips against her own.

Soifon had to agree, this was easily the best way to spend the morning. She'd rolled onto her back and Yoruichi was half way on top of her. Soifon scrunched her fingers into Yoruichi's hair, brushing it back so that it didn't fall on her face. Yoruichi grinned against her. Her tongue flicked against Soifon's lips and Soifon gasped, and she moved as though to catch Yoruichi's tongue with her lips.

Yoruichi's hands cupped her face and she kissed Soifon again, her mouth open and her tongue sliding inside Soifon's mouth. She found all those little sensitive areas that Soifon had never known existed until Yoruichi had invaded her mouth.

Soifon's hands ran down Yoruichi's body and she gripped her hips. She shifted her legs, all too aware the all the blood and heat of her body had travelled south and was pooling between her thighs. She trembled as Yoruichi's lips slid down her neck. Her hands were raking up her sides, pulling her shirt with them. Soifon raised her body from the bed a moment, her arms above her head as Yoruichi removed her shirt. She was shaking as Yoruichi continued with planting kisses along her collarbone. Her hands were running along her body, tracing her slight curves and lingering on sensitive areas.

Yoruichi stopped and raised her head, looking Soifon in the eye. "You okay?" She asked. Her face was flushed and her eyes a little unfocused, but her voice was steady.

Soifon nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," she answered. Her own voice was not steady. It shook with her need as her body quaked beneath Yoruichi.

Yoruichi smiled softly. She pressed a soft kiss to Soifon's lips. "Good," she whispered. Her head lowered and once again her lips attached to Soifon's skin. Her tongue flittered and trailed over Soifon. Her hands went back to gliding over Soifon's skin, going lower and lower, to Soifon's thighs.

Soifon arched back. She placed her hands above her head and gripped the pillow, pressing her head back. It was getting to be too much, the build up of pressure within her and her need for release. Her breathing was heavy and she fought to control it.

"Shh, it's okay," Yoruichi murmured against her hip. She kissed the jut of bone and then sucked the sensitive skin gently. "Just a little longer, I promise."

Soifon wanted to reply but couldn't. Her throat had gone tight and the only noise she managed to make was a whimper. Her whimper rose into a cry when she felt Yoruichi finally where she wanted her to be.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait, hopefully it was worth it. I actually planned on this chapter being a little longer than this, but the planned scene just didn't fit and I liked this as an ending for the chapter. Lots of drama next chapter. I need to build myself up to it._

_I might have just earned the M rating.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Soifon spat the toothpaste into the sink and then turned on the tap, rinsing the it down the drain. She held the brush under the water before flicking it dry, and placing it back in the cup that it was usually stored in. To finish off, she ducked her head and sucked some cold water into her mouth; she swished it around her mouth and then spat it out.

"Did you steal my toothbrush?" Yoruichi asked.

Soifon turned to face her. Yoruichi was stood in the doorway, wearing only a large shirt that only barely managed to cover her.

"Yeah. It's not as though there's another one to use." Soifon looked back to the sink. She wondered where Kisuke brushed his teeth, but figured he either didn't, which was disgusting, or he used the kitchen sink.

"Nice to know that you're so comfortable with my things," Yoruichi said, smiling. She walked into the bathroom and over to Soifon, stealing a quick kiss from the girl. "Mmm, minty."

Soifon blushed which caused Yoruichi to laugh. Heading back into the bedroom, Soifon set about picking up her discarded clothes and stuffing them into her bag. She was thankful that she'd had the sense to bring spare clothes with her this time and wouldn't be forced to wear her school uniform. She jumped when Yoruichi took the bag off of her.

"Honestly!" Yoruichi said in exasperation. She emptied the bag onto the bed and then picked up the clothes, folding them neatly and placing them back in the bag. "It's not trash. You should take better care of your things."

"They're dirty."

"So? They'll last longer if you take better care of them." Yoruichi finished folding the clothes and handed the bag back to Soifon. "On the other hand, you could leave them here."

"Huh?" Soifon stared at Yoruichi. She looked as though she was being sincere, her eyes questioning. "Leave my uniform here?"

"It's not as though it's the only one you own. If you have one here then you won't have to worry about carting one around." Yoruichi crossed the room and stopped in front of a large chest of drawers. She dropped to her knees and pulled the bottom one out. "Maybe you should leave some other stuff here too: casual clothes, deodorant, other bits and pieces. A toothbrush."

Soifon stared at her, all wide eyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Leave her things here? Shouldn't that be a big deal? Wouldn't that make what was between them more than just sex? Soifon wasn't too sure what to say. All of a sudden her throat felt tight and there was a strange pressure in her chest.

Yoruichi was still kneeling down by the chest, busy pulling the contents out of the bottom drawer, creating space. "I guess if we're doing this, then I should probably get you a toothbrush. Save you stealing mine."

"Okay," Soifon squeaked.

Yoruichi looked back over her shoulder at Soifon, who stared right back at her, certain that her confusion and shock and probably fear was showing on her face.

"Oh!" Yoruichi exclaimed and she turned her head quickly. Soifon couldn't see, but she thought that perhaps Yoruichi was blushing. "Right. Sorry." She closed the drawer quickly and stood up, her back still turned to Soifon. "I guess that was a bit fast." She actually looked awkward, Soifon wasn't sure if she'd ever seen Yoruichi looking awkward before. "I think it was years before I got round to clearing out space for... for my previous girlfriend. I used to leave my stuff at hers all the time, just dump it like I lived there. It wasn't until she pointed it out to me I realized that I hadn't extended the same curtesy for her. I wasn't very good at sharing things. Space included."

Why was Yoruichi telling her this? Soifon didn't want to hear about Yoruichi's ex-girlfriend, and she certainly didn't want to be compared to her. The confusion she felt and the mild irritation were enough to alleviate the pressure in her chest a little, certainly enough so that she could breathe again.

Yoruichi turned round and leaned back against the drawers. Soifon wished that Yoruichi had gotten dressed; it was quite distracting having her there with only the shirt to cover her. Her long legs were bare and she wasn't wearing a bra, and her hair was down and mussed up, giving her a dishevelled appearance. As far as Soifon was concerned, this was the best look for Yoruichi.

"It seems that I'm doing the exact opposite with you." Yoruichi smiled softly. "I let you stay over all the time, I let you use my things and now here I am, making space for you so that you can burrow your way further into my life."

Soifon still didn't know what to say, or even what to think. She was confused as to where Yoruichi was going with this.

Yoruichi was still smiling. She pushed herself up from the chest and slowly crossed over to Soifon, sitting down on the bed. She patted the space next to her, indicating for Soifon to sit down too. Not knowing what else to do, Soifon did just that.

"If I was to say that I like you, how would you react?"

Soifon made a high strained noise in her throat.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "I have to admit, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting." And then she laughed but it was somehow unlike her usual laugh. "It's somehow suitable though. And yeah, I guess I ruined things, huh?"

Soifon shrugged.

Yoruichi took hold of her hand, holding it gently in both of hers, her thumb brushing across Soifon's knuckles. "Are you considering running away, screaming?"

Something about her tone of voice made Soifon think that Yoruichi was teasing her.

"No," Soifon said, voice still higher than natural. "I – I just wasn't expecting it, is all."

"Then you understand what I mean about liking you?" Yoruichi questioned. The smile had dropped from her face and she looked serious. "That I... might... well, I do, want more from you then sex."

"I'm not sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Yoruichi replied. "It's just something for you to think about. Right then." She stood up, dropping Soifon's hand. "I think I've sufficiently embarrassed myself enough for one morning. If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom. Possibly attempting to drown myself."

It was at this moment that Soifon realized that she had barely reacted at all to Yoruichi's words. She should have been ecstatic, elated, over the moon. She wanted this, didn't she? For Yoruichi to see her as more than an easy fuck. She was starting to wonder of she'd had it the wrong way around, and she was the one wanting to see Yoruichi as more than an easy fuck.

"Wait!" She made a desperate grab for Yoruichi's hand. "Just, wait a moment."

Yoruichi stopped and looked back over her shoulder at Soifon. She tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner, but apart from that there was no expression on her face.

"You can't just go saying stuff like that!" Soifon said loudly. She stood up and pulled Yoruichi round to face her. "You can't just drop something like that on me and walk away. What about our agreement?" She sounded slightly hysterical.

Yoruichi shrugged. "That was never going to last. We've already changed the rules once; I'm simply proposing that we alter them again."

"But why do you get to change them?"

"You don't have to agree. If you want Soifon, you can say that you don't want more and we can end things here."

"I don't want to end things!"

Yoruichi was quiet for a moment, her look still serious. "What do you want, Soifon?"

"I-I..." She didn't know what she wanted. It was too much to think about right now, she needed time. She wasn't sure if she had time though. What if Yoruichi wanted an answer now? "I don't know," she admitted in a small voice.

"Sorry." Yoruichi pulled Soifon into a hug, her hand round the back of Soifon's head. "That was a lot to put on you without warning."

The gesture was comforting and Soifon hesitantly put her arms around Yoruichi's waist, pressing her face into her shoulder. She felt Yoruichi's other arm circle around her, slowly rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"You like me?" Soifon's voice was muffled into Yoruichi's shoulder.

She laughed softly. "Is that okay?"

"I think so." Soifon pushed back from Yoruichi, looking up to her. "But what does it actually mean for... well for..."

"For us? Well, I suppose," She paused, smiling softly, and brushed the back of her hand across Soifon's cheek, "it can mean something as simple as when I think about you I no longer think: whoo, sex! But instead actually think about you, you as a person and I get a lovely warm fuzzy feeling."

Soifon snorted a laugh.

"On the more serious side of things," she exhaled and took hold of Soifon's chin with her fingers, tilting her head back. "I might want more from you. I might want to give more of myself to you. I want..." she swallowed and Soifon suddenly thought that Yoruichi was perhaps as nervous as she herself felt. "I would like to share my life with you."

"I still don't know what to say." And she felt bad for not knowing what to say, or what she should do now. She was half tempted to throw herself into Yoruichi's arms and cling to her and never let go.

"That's fine. Don't say anything," Yoruichi smiled and she brought her lips to Soifon's forehead. "We can go as slow or as fast as you like. Whatever you says goes. Although," she chuckled. "We're already moving pretty quickly. It took me much longer to get to this point with my ex."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I haven't got a clue." She kissed Soifon again. "Right then. I'm going to get dressed, how about you make a start on breakfast?"

Soifon smiled. "I think I can manage that."

"Great." Yoruichi flashed another smile, and Soifon disentangled herself from her arms, heading towards the stairs.

Soifon was surprised that Kisuke wasn't asleep on the couch. In fact there didn't seem to be any sign of him. She shrugged and headed into the kitchen and set about making some coffee. She wondered what to make from breakfast and after a moment of contemplating she raided the cupboards to see if Yoruichi had what she needed. Soifon grinned when she found the right ingredients.

By the time Yoruichi made an appearance, dressed in her usual slim fittings jeans and a bright orange tank top, Soifon was well on her way to making pancakes.

"Wow," Yoruichi breathed, looking over Soifon's shoulder. "Who'd have thought that you can cook." Her hands were resting on Soifon's hips and she pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You could get some plates," Soifon answered, blushing slightly, "and the coffees probably about ready."

"On it." Yoruichi moved away from Soifon and started rooting around the kitchen.

Breakfast was simple, but pleasant. Yoruichi sat opposite Soifon, tucking into her pancakes with a wide smile on her face. For some reason, Soifon found herself blushing through the whole meal. They both raised their heads at the sound of the door opening. Kisuke stumbled in, kicking his shoes off as he went.

"Mornin' ladies," he said with his usual goofy grin. ~He flopped own on the couch and ran his hands through his already messy hair. "How are you both?"

"Fine," Yoruichi answered. "Where have you been?"

"Out," he smirked. "I was painting the town red!" He fell onto his side and pressed his face into the couch. "And I got to talking to an old friend."

"So you have fun then?"

"Yeah."

Soifon turned from him, finding his appearance and his demeanour disgusting.

"What did you ladies get up to?" Kisuke asked. "Or don't I want to know?"

"We went for a drive," Yoruichi replied.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" He laughed into the couch. "Did you drive out into a secluded area and do naughty things? Does the car need a good clean?"

"You're not funny Kisuke." Yoruichi stood up and started clearing up the plates.

Grumbling, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. To Soifon's utter horror he undid his fly and started kicking his pants off.

"Oi! You'll scar her!" Yoruichi said, playing her hand over Soifon's eyes. "No one needs to see that. I certainly don't."

"I've been wearing them for over a week now," Kisuke complained. "Besides, she's a world weary girl. I doubt the sight of my bare legs will warp all that much given how much of you she'll have seen by now."

"The sight of me has not warped her in the slightest."

Soifon could feel her face burning. Given the way these two spoke to each other, they made her glad that she hadn't been this close to her own brothers. She couldn't ever imagine joking with them about girlfriends or sex or anything. ~She moved Yoruichi's hand away from her face and looked Kisuke in the eye. "Put your trousers back on."

"See!" Yoruichi laughed. She picked up Soifon's empty plate and made her way into the kitchen. "And why have you been wearing the same pants for over a week?"

"I don't have any others!" He yelled back to her. He turned to Soifon and whispered happily, "now she'll buy me some new jeans."

Soifon curled her lip and didn't bother dignifying him with a response. Yoruichi returned from the kitchen, busy pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Her head snapped to the side as someone knocked on the door. "Does everyone know the lobby code?" She wondered. "Kisuke, answer the door."

"I can't, I'm not wearing pants."

"I don't care."

He grumbled, but eventually climbed to his feet and shuffled off towards the door. Yoruichi turned to Soifon still smiling. "Not freaking out yet?"

"Not yet," Soifon said, returning her smile.

"Even with the fairly couply morning?"

"It was kinda... nice."

"Yeah? Well that's a start I guess."

"I could get used to it." She was grinning now.

Yoruichi leaned over and pressed her lips to Soifon's. "That's good," she murmured against her lips. "I would like to repeat it another morning."

Soifon was going to kiss her again, but was stopped by the sound of commotion coming from the door. She could hear Kisuke talking quickly to someone, his voice too quiet for her to make out what he was saying. Yoruichi must have heard it too, she straightened up, frowning.

"What's going on?" She murmured.

Soifon stood up. She could hear a second voice now and a third. What was going on?

"I thought you said it was woman?" a distinctly male and familiar voice bellowed.

"I think you need to calm down," Kisuke replied.

Yoruichi's took hold of Soifon's wrist. "Wait here," she said quietly to Soifon. She made to walk from the room, probably to go help Kisuke with whatever was happening but she halted when the commotion seemed to take a turn for the worse.

""I think you need to get outta the way!" There was a loud thump, the sound of a struggle and Soifon heard someone, a woman, apologise repeatedly. And then of all people, Sentaro burst into the room his eyes frantic. "Soifon?" He said, his eyes falling on her.

"What?" Soifon gasped.

From behind Sentaro, Kiyone and Isane made their way into the room as well. Kiyone's eyes immediately went to Yoruichi. "That's her!" she cried. "That's the one we saw at school. Isn't that right, Isane?"

"What's going on?" Soifon asked, looking to Isane.

Despite the quiver of her lips and the frightened look in her eyes, Isane looked determined. "I know what's been going on, Soifon," she said. "I know about your relationship with this woman."

Soifon found herself gripping Yoruichi's wrist. She had no idea what to do. They knew about her and Yoruichi? What could she do? There was nothing. She felt utterly helpless.

* * *

_Even more drama next chapter._

_Reviews are very welcome. Thank you for all the reviews so far._


	15. Chapter 15

Yoruichi didn't speak. She watched the three intruders in her home warily. She recognised at least one of them; the tall girl was hardly a figure she was likely to forget. She thought that she recognised the loud, short one as well, but wasn't too sure. The boy that had turned up with them was a complete mystery to her.

Soifon was standing behind her, apparently trying to hide herself from view as if that would somehow help matters.

Yoruichi turned to the tall one, she seemed the calmest. "Would you mind telling me who you are and why you've barged into my home?"

The short blonde one stepped forward, red in the face and her eyes gleaming dangerously. "We've come to get Soifon back!"

The tall one waved her back. "You're not helping, Kiyone," she said. Turning to Yoruichi she spoke again. "We know what's been going on with you and Soifon."

"Uh, I'm sorry, Yoruichi," Kisuke said as he walked in, rubbing his side and looking distinctly unpleased. "They just shoved me out of the way." He threw the boy a dirty look.

"And you felt the need to assault my brother?" Yoruichi said.

To her credit, the tall one looked ashamed. "I didn't think..."

"Why the hell isn't he wearing any pants?" The boy demanded loudly. "What sort of weird sex games are going on here?"

"Yeah! What sort of weird games are going on?" Kiyone yelled. "We knew about you, but we had no idea that you had some guy involved as well. Now it's even more weird and disgusting than it was when it was just you involved."

Yoruichi actually flinched at that. She fought to stay calm. Becoming angry with this girl wouldn't do her any good. "Look, I think everyone needs to calm down. I have neighbours-"

"Don't want them hearing that you're a pervert, eh?" Kiyone shouted.

Yoruichi chose to ignore that. "It's the morning and it's the weekend. This is the only time off they get. I'd rather not disturb that." She exhaled and was surprised to find that her hands were shaking slightly. She brushed her hair out of her face and once again turned to the tall one, searching her memory for the girl's name. "Isane, right?"

She nodded.

"Okay." Soifon was still behind Yoruichi, still not saying anything. "I'm not sure exactly what you think is going on here-" Kiyone snorted loudly and the boy started muttering under his breath that he thought they'd been perfectly fucking obvious with what they thought. "—but I don't think that it justifies you breaking into my home, hurting my brother and causing such a disturbance."

Isane's eyes flickered uncertainly. She looked genuinely scared and Yoruichi thought that perhaps she would have preferred to do this alone, but hadn't felt brave enough. It was just a shame she'd roped two idiots in as her back up. "Soifon?" Isane said, trying to look round Yoruichi. "Can I speak to you please? Privately."

Yoruichi turned and looked to Soifon. She was surprised that she had remained so quiet and meek throughout the whole exchange; she looked now like she wanted nothing more than for the ground to open beneath her and swallow her up. She nodded and turned towards the kitchen. Isane threw Yoruichi a wide-eyed questioning look and Yoruichi nodded her consent. The tall girl followed Soifon into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

Kiyone was glaring at Yoruichi, her small face screwed up. The boy was silently snarling at Kisuke, who just look mildly perplexed. He looked to Yoruichi and shrugged. "Don't ask me how they got in the building. The whole city seems to know the damned security code."

"I don't believe that you're her brother," the boy growled.

"I don't care," Kisuke replied with a smile. He crossed the room and took Yoruichi by the arm, pulling her gently away from the two intruders. "I'm assuming that you have a plan?"

"My plan is not to panic."

"That's not reassuring," he said quietly. "What if they go to the police?"

"They won't."

"You sound pretty sure."

"That's because I am," Yoruichi said. "Besides, they have no evidence. Soifon won't say a word against me and without her there is no case. It would be their word against mine. A gaggle of school children versus me, a wealthy, successful business woman who has never done a thing wrong and generously donates to charities and to the city itself. Who do you think people will believe?"

"And if Soifon does go to the police?"

Yoruichi paused and swallowed. "She won't. She wouldn't do that."

"Okay," Kisuke smiled at her. "I'm going to put on my trousers," he said loudly.

"Good!" Both Kiyone and the boy said loudly, though Yoruichi couldn't help notice that Kiyone looked slightly disappointed once Kisuke had put his trousers back on.

Yoruichi looked at the kitchen door and wondered what Soifon was saying to Isane in there, or what Isane was saying to her. There was a near over-whelming urge to panic and Yoruichi had to force herself to stay calm. Her hands were still shaking and her throat felt tight. This was it, she realized. Even if Soifon and Isane sorted things out in there without any drama, then Yoruichi would still have to end things with Soifon. Just when she thought that she was getting thisg sorted out between them.

The door opened and Yoruichi immediately stood up straighter. Kisuke was behind her, his presence was oddly reassuring. Soifon emerged from the kitchen, her eyes downcast, followed by Isane who towered over her in an almost comic fashion. Soifon stood just before Yoruichi and finally raised her eyes, there was a hardness there that Yoruichi hadn't seen before and an uncertainty that she had.

"You were at my school?"

Yoruichi blinked. That wasn't what she had expected at all. "What?"

"Isane said that she saw you at school."

"I recognized your car," Isane said. There was a determined glint in her eyes now, and she held one arm around herself, as if she was supporting her lanky frame. "You dropped Soifon off one morning and I saw it then. I saw it again a while ago, over a week, round the back of the school. Sentaro is on the student council. We checked the security tapes for the school and saw that you'd been speaking to Soifon's teachers."

"..._fuck..."_ Kisuke breathed from behind Yoruichi.

Yoruichi exhaled and scratched at her head. "Well, it does no good to deny it now." She looked at Soifon. "Yes, I was at your school and yes I spoke to some of your teachers."

"Why?" Soifon was starting to look very angry now.

"I was just checking up on you, I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Ha!" Kiyone blurted loudly. The girl didn't seem to have a volume control. "More like you were spying on her!"

"Finding out all the things she likes so you can groom her, was it?" Sentaro spat out.

"If you haven't got anything intelligent to add," Kisuke said in a dangerous voice, "then don't say anything at all."

Yoruichi's eyes were locked on Soifon's. "That's not how it was, or how it is, and you know it."

"You knew what clubs I did," Soifon said uncertainly, taking a step back. "That I'm friends with Byakuya..."

"I saw you and Byakuya leaving a cafe together. I knew which clubs because..." she trailed off, knowing that there was no excuse for how she knew. "Because I asked some people who know you if you did any after school activities."

"Why?"

"I was worried about you."

Soifon slowly shook her head. "You were spying on me."

"I was concerned about you. I wanted to help."

She looked so unsure and Yoruichi's heart ached to see her like this, lost and feeling helpless. Soifon swallowed and looked away from Yoruichi, her hand running through her hair. "You shouldn't have done that," she said, her voice thick and unsteady. "You had no right." The anger was back, it infused her voice and Yoruichi could see it in her grey eyes.

"No," Yoruichi said, "I shouldn't. Soifon," she brushed the back of her hand against Soifon's cheek, turning the girl's head to face her. "I'm sorry. You're right; I had no right to do what I did. I did it though, with your best interests at heart. I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you." She turned her hand so that her palm rested against Soifon's cheek and Soifon leant into the touch, her eyes sliding close, a tear sliding down her pale face. Yoruichi wanted nothing more than to kiss that tear away.

Soifon was suddenly pulled back from her, Kiyone's small hands gripping her shoulders. Yoruichi made to follow but was halted by Sentaro pushing her back hard, anger in his eyes. She fell back once more, Kisuke's hand on her shoulder this time. He shoved Sentaro back from Yoruichi, and quite firmly put himself between them both.

"Don't even think about touching her again," he said quietly, his voice still carrying that dangerous quality.

"Ah, Soifon!"

Yoruichi's head snapped up and she watched as Soifon disappeared from the room, heading for the door to the apartment. Kiyone ran after her, Sentaro threw one more dirty look at Kisuke and then hurried off after them as well. Isane was still standing there, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Yoruichi pushed back Kisuke, meaning to follow after Soifon, but he took a firm hold of her arm and stopped her. "Yoruichi, don't."

She looked at him for a moment and then sighed, bowing her head in defeat. He was right, following after Soifon would only make things worse. She forced herself to stand still and not go running after Soifon. She let out a long, shuddering breath and ran her hand through her hair, her eyes fixed on the open doorway that Soifon had disappeared through.

Isane was still here, standing and looking scared. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.

Yoruichi spared her a glance, desperately wanting to be angry at this girl who had ruined everything between ehr and Soifon. But she couldn't find it in herself to do so. "So am I," she said in a small voice.

Isane turned to go.

"Wait!" Yoruichi said. Isane looked back to her, her eyes wide with fear. "I still have Soifon's bag. I'll get it for you." She didn't wait for Isane to reply, she headed up the narrow spiralling stairs to her bedroom. Soifon's bag was lying on the bed where she had left it previously. Yoruichi picked it up, holding it carefully in her hands. She opened it and peered in at the contents; folded clothes and no doubt some school books stuffed in the bottom. She looked back over her shoulder, making sure that no one was watching her. "Just being creepy now," she whispered, before pulling out the white school shirt and placing it down on the bed. She quickly closed the bag and headed back downstairs, where she handed the bag over to Isane.

"Thank you," Isane said quietly. She slung the bag over her shoulder and once more turned to leave. And then she paused and looked back to Yoruichi. "Are you okay?"

Yoruichi looked at her in surprise. There was sympathy in the tall girl's large eyes. Yoruichi slowly shook her head. "No. I'm not."

"I'm really sorry." Isane didn't say another word and left, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Hey," Kisuke murmured his hand resting on Yoruichi's shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

She shrugged his hand off. "I'm not in the mood Kisuke." She walked to the couch and sunk down into it, pulling her knees up to her body and wrapping her arms around them. She pressed her face into her legs and fought to control her breathing.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kisuke asked.

"No," Yoruichi replied.

"Okay." Kisuke sat down next to and took one of her hands in his.

"I really fucked this up, huh?" Yoruichi let go of her legs and sat back, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Soifon ran. She was blinded by anger and by unshed tears that stung her eyes. She felt stupid. She felt betrayed - betrayed by everyone around her, by her friends, by Yoruichi, especially by Yoruichi. How could she have been so stupid to believe that Yoruichi hadn't been spying on her? The woman had known too much about her life, had always known what the right thing to say was.

"Soifon, wait!"

Soifon ignored Kiyone's pleas and carried on running. Her lungs were burning, her throat raw. She had been starting to think that Yoruichi was sincere, that she really did like her and wanted something more with her. Soifon had been thinking that perhaps she and Yoruichi could possibly have made this work. She had thought that there was more between them, that perhaps she might even have loved Yoruichi. Stupid, stupid!

"Soifon!" Kiyone shrieked again. "Stop!"

Soifon's feet slapped against the tarmac. The sound of brakes screeching made her stop and turn, her heart lurching up to her throat as she caught sight of a car out of the corner of her eye. She stumbled back and fell over, just as the car jolted to a standstill, missing her by less than a yard.

"Crazy kid!" The driver bellowed through his open window. "Watch where you're going!"

Sentaro caught up and grabbed Soifon by her arm, dragging her back off of the road and out of the way of the traffic. "Jeez," He said sounding shaken. "That was close."

"Are you okay?" Kiyone asked, red faced and out of breath.

Soifon shook Sentaro off of her and stepped back. She was also breathing heavily, her heart thumping against the inside of her ribcage. That had been close. She was shaking, badly, and she wasn't sure of it was form nearly being run over or of it was from what had transpired with Yoruichi. She wanted to cry.

She turned to Sentaro and shoved him violently. "What the hell?" She shouted. "What the hell were you doing this morning? Why were you here?"

Sentaro looked slightly terrified. Kiyone moved past him. "We came to help you."

"How was that helping me?"

"Soifon!"

She turned and looked, Isane was catching up, she had Soifon's bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Isane recognized the car and said that she was worried about you. We looked into it," Kiyone explained.

"Good thing we did too," Sentaro added. His eyes blazed with anger, with fire and fury and Soifon knew that it wasn't directed at her but was still completely misplaced. "Who knows what sick things that lady might have made you do. Or what sick things she already made you do."

"She never made me do anything!"

Isane caught up to them and held out the bag. "She gave me this."

Soifon snatched the bag from Isane and dumped it on the ground. She glared at the taller girl. "What were you thinking? What gave you the right to interfere in my life?"

"I was worried about you," Isane said.

"You should have asked me first! You had no right to interfere!"

"I couldn't ask you. You wouldn't talk to me." Isane looked upset, but Soifon didn't care at this moment. "When I found out what was going on. What you were doing..." she looked away. "She was taking advantage of you."

"No she wasn't!" Soifon yelled.

"You're just thinking like that because she's screwed you up," Sentaro said. "Once you've had time to cool off, you'll see we did you a huge favor."

"He's right!" Kiyone piped up. "It wasn't right what she was doing. Bad enough if it was a man, but worse that a woman would do something like that."

Soifon flinched and stepped back from them. She looked back to Isane.

"She was taking advantage of you," Isane said. "You're still grieving. I was trying to help."

"Well you didn't," Soifon spat. "She was helping me. She never did anything to hurt me. I was happy; did that ever cross your stupid mind? That I was happy with her? You've ruined everything."

Soifon didn't give them time to reply; she grabbed her bag and ran again. They didn't follow her this time. She felt as though she was the butt of a joke that everyone was in on. Everyone was laughing at her. Yoruichi had lied to her. Isane had ruined what little happiness she had with Yoruichi.

She just wanted to get away from it all.

* * *

_We're over halfway thorugh this fic now, I missed the halfway mark because I wasn't paying attention to the chapter numbers. Not too long to go..._

_Reviews are wanted and appreciated.  
_


End file.
